Fancy Meeting You Here
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: Jason couldn't help but mirroring the smirk that the green-haired male was wearing, slipping it onto his own lips. He knew if he and the other boy, Danny, got out of their current situation alive, they were going to have a long, beautiful friendship. Branch-off of Dark-Net.
1. Chance Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Ch.1: Chance Meetings

Jason dragged his finger around the rim of his glass, watching the bubbles in his beer rise to the surface of the mug while he rested his head on top of the bar in front of him. The amber liquid distorted the scenery behind the glass, turning the shapes and figures into lava-lamp blobs. Colors were muted and twisted into disgusting shades of their original glory. The foam at the top threatened to spill over the lip and run down the side, potentially staining the wood under the mug and making it sticky.

Looking through the mug, Jason watched the distorted figures with little interest. Bored, blue eyes watched absently while he thought his next couple of moves over in his head. How would he mess with the big, bad Bat next and how far would he be allowed to take it?

Jason sat straight again, moving his arm to rest comfortably across the wood bar in front of him. His free arm propped his head up leisurely while he looked down into his mug with his expressionless but calculating eyes.

The twenty-year-old looked sharply to the side when one of the other occupants of the bar bumped against him for the fifth time in the past couple of minutes. The guy and his buddies were watching the game on one of the many TVs, other people cheering and booing around them as they watched as well. The small eatery was loud; whoops and hollers continued on without remorse while the sounds of the game from the speakers told everyone what they wanted, or didn't want, to hear.

Jason didn't mind the hollers and the screams that never seemed to stop. He didn't mind everyone crowding into the back corner to the point everyone could barely move. He didn't mind some of the prostitutes going around and trying to hook a client, sometimes even trying to get his attention.

But he did mind that the guy beside him who lacked any and all common courtesy to his fellow man.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason glared at the man who groped his date absently. The twenty-year-old took a sip from his glass angrily, slumping forward and raking his hand through his hair aggressively. He tried to keep his blue eyes adverted from the furious sight but he always found his eyes drifting back to the man's back.

Jason watched as the man quieted down from his whooping and leaned down to whisper something in his date's ear. The brunette nodded at him, a seductive smirk on her lips. The blonde male smirked at her before beginning to pull away, turning into the crowd to walk through it.

A smirk of his own appeared on the ebony-haired male's face. He discreetly let his leg drift out. The man, pushing past a couple of people, didn't see the rogue limb and he placed his foot on the ground in front of it. He stepped over Jason's leg with his other foot. As he pulled his first foot up, it caught the younger's limb and he quickly fell flat on his face, earning a few startled gasps over the crowd and the blonde's friends.

The twenty-year-old looked forward, a smile blossoming across his lips. He took a sip from his mug contently, discreetly bouncing his leg around as he looked at the downed blonde from the corner of his blue eyes. "Whoopsy-dazey…"

The blonde's date quickly helped her boyfriend up, asking him worriedly if he was alright. The male answered that he was fine, just a bit banged up if anything. Shaking his head, he looked to where Jason was happily staring forward at the wall, sipping at his beer with a bright expression on his face.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled over the loud ruckus, gaining the undivided attention of anyone in the vicinity and the undying support of his buddies. "Did you do that on purpose, you son of a bitch?!"

Jason casually turned to him, his little smirk still dancing across his lips. "What? Me? I would _never_."

"You little-" The blonde started but someone roughly grabbed his shoulder. The male turned sharply, throwing the hand off him and getting the figure behind him to take a step back as best as he could. The person behind the blonde glared at the man with contempt.

Jason recognized the figure. He had seen the other similarly aged boy sitting in the corner, typing on his laptop, hunched over, and occasionally glancing at the people in the room with irritation.

The boy was blue-eyed, like Jason, with a beanie shoved over his head and over his ears to hide his hair's original color. His electric green bangs stuck out from the beanie, getting in his face and in his eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, black t-shirt with a dark blue, leather vest over, chains and metal hooks hanging off. He also wore black jeans tucked into combat boots.

His gothic appearance stood out drastically against that of the brightly colored jerseys in the bar.

"Come on, Rob." The green-haired boy said, glaring at the blonde out of irritation. His voice was laced with the sound of a mother scolding her child. An idea sparked in the male's blue eyes and, slowly, a smile starting spreading across his face. "Crap happens, dude… I mean… Look at your face."

A chorus of started gasps rose into the air while the brunette went wide-eyed and shocked at the younger male. She mumbled "Danny…" under her breath.

Jason couldn't help but mirroring the smirk that the green-haired male was wearing, slipping it onto his own lips. He knew if he and the other boy, Danny, got out of their current situation alive (and he would make sure they did), they were going to have a long, beautiful friendship.

"You little bastard… What did you say to me?!" The blonde, Rob, yelled at the smaller male. His face was quickly turning red out of anger.

Danny grinned a little wider, a wild look flaring through his eyes as he straightened his posture up. "Ah Rob, are you going deaf on me? I just called you ugly. Do you want me to say it louder so everyone can hear?"

Jason laughed, getting a glare from Rob and the wild grin Danny wore was directed at the black-haired male.

A_ long, beautiful _friendship…

Rob threw a punch towards Jason, blood boiling and a loud scream falling from his mouth. The former protégé of the Bat grabbed the man's fist, stopping him, and kneed him in the groin. A loud, pained gasp escaped the blonde's mouth and Jason eagerly shoved him away and into Danny.

The green-haired boy startled Jason by whipping out a knife and quickly jabbing it into Rob's shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Rob yelled, falling to the ground and beginning the process of bleeding out. The brunette fell down beside her date, yelling for someone to call 911. People began crowding and trying to see the damage done to the poor blonde.

Jason looked up from Rob's flailing body and turned his questioning blue eyes to Danny's form. The knife-wielding maniac looked up at him, shrugging. "What? You got two pistols on you. You could've taken a crack at him."

Wiping the blood off his knife on his pants, Danny made sure to get every last drop off so none of it would stain the flawless steel. Then he closed it and slipped it back into his pocket without a second thought. Then he fixed his vest around his body and shot another wild smile at Jason. The ebony-haired male shot his own crazy smile back.

"You little…" One of the fallen man's friends mumbled. He stood, whipping out a pistol from his waistband and aiming at Danny.

Jason was quick to react, quickly unsheathing his own pair of pistols from around his waist and quickly shooting the man. He fell, blood splattering everywhere, but the two males didn't see where the bullets entered.

As soon as the guy fell to the ground, the group that had come with Rob and Rob's buddy quickly started rallying together.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? Maybe go somewhere quieter?" Danny asked casually, taking a few steps in the direction of the door.

Jason nodded, following the other's lead. "Yeah… I know a great place downtown, if you're up for it."

"Sounds like a plan."

The rallied troops began charging and shooting at the two offenders. Danny and Jason shot off just as quickly, barely missing the shots fired at them from the other's various guns while a couple others wielded knives and chairs like a bunch of barbarians.

The two quickly broke through one of the backdoors, running down the alley. Jason jumped up onto one of the fire-escape ladders, asking his partner-in-crime if he could jump up. Danny proved to be agile just as much as he was big-mouthed and easily followed after Jason.

While they climbed the metal staircase to the roof, the cavalry exited the bar and began shooting at them again. Some of the men tried to climb the fire-escape to catch up but their legs weren't strong enough to launch them up to the ladder hanging in the air.

As they climbed to the roof, Danny laughed and yelled up to his partner "One of them is firing blanks and he doesn't even know it! He's so stupid!"

Jason laughed too as he threw himself over the side of the rooftop, landing gracefully on his feet. Since bullets were still flying and people wanted their guts smeared across the pavement, Jason turned to help Danny over but the green-haired male turned out to be pretty strong as he, too, jumped over the side with minimal resistance.

After sharing a nod, the two began running across rooftops, getting far away from the bar as possible. They only stopped when they ran out of breath and their legs burned unbearably. Their lungs felt like they were on fire but at least they both wore crazy grins.

Panting, Danny tried to keep himself standing on his wobbling legs and held out his hand, saying "I'm Danny and you are?"

The other male copied the first's actions, straightening out and grabbing Danny's hand tightly. The two shook hands while the former protégé of the Bat answered "I'm Jason."

"Pleasure to meet you." Danny said, bowing sarcastically. He stood back up, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning on one leg instead of the other.

Jason gave one, sarcastic, and biting laugh. "Under normal circumstances, I would've flat out disagreed. But this was such an eventful night, how could I not be the same?"

"That's the spirit!" Danny said loudly, probably waking the neighbors as he did. His hands left his pockets and were thrown into the air as he leaned back some.

Jason smirked and easily kicked one foot out from under Danny. The green-haired male fell to the ground with a yelp, landing on his backside painfully. While the ebony-haired twenty-year-old laughed, Danny stuck his tongue out while he fixed his beanie better over his head and stood up.

"So… How old are you?" Danny asked, giving the other a suspicious look while a dark smirk played across his lips.

Jason's grin fell and he asked "Why do you want to know?"

"Well… You look to be about my age and, legally, I'm not allowed in that bar or able to order alcohol because I'm twenty. But I think that rule is bogus." Danny explained, pulling out his ID and showing a credit card. "Identity theft and fake IDs are a hacker's best friends."

The resurrected male let a hollow chuckle and slipped his ID out of his pocket, showing the other felon what it said. "Well, glad we're on the same page. How could of a hacker are you?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not good. I'm the best there is. All the superheroes hate me! Actually… Everyone from every side of the law hates me because I'm just so special!" Danny replied on a chipper note, a beaming smile across his face.

Jason snorted. "Narcissistic much?"

"Aren't all of us felons narcissistic?"

"Touché."

Danny grinned, crazed, and his partner mirrored him. "What do you do, Mr. Jason?"

"I'm more of an anti-hero than a villain."

"In the hero world, there is no difference between those two."

"I'm fully aware and, frankly, I don't care what the hell they think of me." Jason retorted, a look of contempt flashing across his face irritably. His fingers ached for his guns so he could blow a scumbag's head off. He kept himself under control though, preferring to keep his day-off a day-off.

Danny bumped his shoulder against Jason's, saying "Dude, I get it. Crime is not going to end the way the heroes are taking it. If they think they can, then they're just a bunch of dreaming fools."

"They _are _a bunch of dreaming fools."

"And that's why the world has anti-heroes like you. They're going to be the ones that do stop crime."

Jason looked at Danny with a confused and dry look. "Did you just give me a fucking pep-talk?"

Danny scrunched his face together, thinking over the words he just said. "…I did…what possessed me so bad that I was to point where I was willing to be positive for the first time in my life?"

Jason barked a laugh while Danny, grinning small, shuddered and yelled "Be gone, ye evil ghost! How dare ye make me positive in this day of age!"

Jason calmed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I knew a place we could go to downtown...?"

Danny grinned wider, a bright and untamed spark in his eyes. "Do you have your fake ID ready, my good sir?"

"Always, my dear Danny. Always. But just a warning, this place has karaoke on Fridays so we might end up listening to a bunch of high bitches and drunken bastards."

"But those make the best YouTube videos!"

Laughing, the two took off running again. They raced and yelled as they ran, trying to hold a conversation while they did. Obviously, it didn't work and they got a bunch of curses from angry Gothamites. One of the two usually gave either a sarcastic remark or the bird to the angry civilian.

* * *

While patrolling, Batman tried to find the little pest he knew was in town. Danny was going to get his butt handed to him when the Dark Knight found him. He'd been trying to contact the twenty-year-old all day and he was just finding out that the male had decided to head to Gotham without so much as a warning to his almost-guardian.

Batman growled low under his breath, looking every which way. His ears picked up the indescribable sound of laughing and he breathed a sigh.

What was he going to find this time? Kids getting high? Maybe drunk? Maybe even something a little more creative than that?

Taking off, Batman tracked down the sound of the two laughing voices. He vaguely recognized them but he couldn't tell for sure who they were. As he got closer to his destination, he noticed that the two were moving and quickly. He spotted the two forms jumping across rooftops, running in the direction of the downtown area.

He was ready to shoot a net at the two but he recognized the laugh that fell from one of them.

…Jason?

While the one Batman recognized at his deranged Robin, the other retorted with something and the Dark Knight's eyes went very wide.

Danny?!

The two easily yelled at each other, occasionally screaming and cursing at another Gothamite that let their voice be heard. It only brought amusement to the two as they continued on with their loud, obnoxious conversation on what they were going to do at their destination.

Batman trailed the two for awhile and found he was on the way to one of Jason's favorite hangouts. By that point, he stopped and thought over the idea of continuing his trailing and his spying.

He found himself sighing and turning on his heel, answering the call of a simple scream of a girl in the distance instead of bothering with the two wayward boys.

The Dark Knight was willing to let them be themselves for the night.

But just for the night.

* * *

**Because who doesn't want Jason and Dark-Net Danny to meet~?**

**Well, here's that one-shot I really wanted to do! It was so much fun because they both have such big mouths! It's so much fun to do!**

**This takes place two years after Dark-Net and one year after Borderline, which is why Danny is twenty and his bangs are green instead of blue or red. For Jason, this takes place after the movie/comic and after a few other confrontations. I will eventually get around to continuing the story but don't expect anything till, like, the end of July. My summers make me a busy person.**

**...Those two were so made to meet. XD**


	2. Coincidences

Ch.2: Coincidences

Danny dropped onto a rooftop, crouching on the side of the building like a cat as he looked over the side of the building. A small smirk was dancing across his face as he watched the pedestrians obliviously walk below him. His green eyes glowed dimly under the shadows of his hood, swirling ominously. Some of his white strands fell in his eyes but he ignored them easily.

The young adult hummed as he watched before adverting his eyes to the building across from the one he was crouched on. Plans started being made as he saw the entry points with casual precision. Though all the entrances were good, he tried to figure which one would allow him to be at his flashiest, even though nobody would really be watching. A show was a show, after all.

Danny stood, wondering if he should check in with Batman before infiltrating the building as well. He had been told not to call in for anything stupid but his character found everything worthy of calling Batman for.

Some fat guy was walking his rat dog in the middle of the night? Call it in. Kids were watching the Playboy channel in their house? Call it in. A drunk chick tripped over air? Call it in. Batman's running across rooftops? Call that in too so the Dark Knight knows you're watching him and tell him you think he looks like a pretty ballerina.

Before he could decide whether to check in, there was a faint sound of footfall behind him. At first, Danny thought it might be Batman deciding to join him on his quest before he heard some telltale _clicks_ of a gun quietly being loaded. The young adult could feel the barrels being trained on his head and shot a grin over his shoulder at the figure. "Well hi there to you too, buddy!"

The infamous anti-hero Red Hood was glaring at him. Danny could feel it through his helmet.

As felt beforehand, Red Hood had his handguns trained on the back of his head. His body language was screaming that he was ready for a fight. The white lenses hiding his eyes were drawn into narrow slits. He was obviously waiting for Danny to make the first move, trying to size up the unknown figure on the side of the building.

Danny figured he was about to be sorely disappointed.

Spinning around on his heels, Danny waved and grinned flirtatiously. "Well hi there, Red Hoodie! How's it going? My name's Graveyard and I'm here on Batman business so could we schedule an appointment for later?"

"Batman lets _you_ do business in Gotham? Wow. His standards are lowering with every new super, it seems." Red Hood sarcastically drawled. Danny couldn't tell if the other believed what he said or not. However, the handguns were still trained on his head so…

The white-haired pouted cutely at Red Hood, green eyes sparkling in the shadow of his hood. "Aw, you don't trust Batsy's judgment? Weren't you once one of his precious little Robins?"

"I don't trust his judgment anymore. Enough said. What is the business he sent you on?" The anti-hero demanded.

Danny gestured to the building across from him, turning so the other only had his profile to go by. "Well, since you live here, I'm going to assume you know that's Sal "the Boss" Maroni's building and if you didn't know that, I'm going to cry. Maroni's got a client the Bat wants info on. However, he is busy taking down some huge drug cartel on the very edge of Gotham. So, wallah, Graveyard to the job! I'm surprised you didn't go mess with the Batsy's plans though. You're usually there for drug problems. Interesting…"

Red Hood didn't seem to buy his story.

Rolling his eyes and turning back to the building, Danny continued "If it makes you feel better, you can tag-along while I get this over with. Just don't trip me and we'll be fine. Also, I call leading."

There was a minute where Red Hood didn't put his weapons away before he finally slid his handguns in their holsters and joined Danny's side. The anti-hero put his hands on his hips, scanning over the building. "Do you have a plan or did I interrupt you?"

"Actually, I made a couple. I was wondering which would allow for the flashiest show." Danny responded cheekily, smiling at the other while his glowing eyes sparkled in amusement. He could feel Red Hood rolling his eyes under his helmet. "I figure we could slip in easiest on the roof. They have the tallest building around so the idiots most likely keep the door to the roof unlocked."

"You would know this how?"

"Oh dude, you don't want to know how many buildings I've broken into…"

Red Hood looked at Danny suspiciously as the Ghost Boy smiled darkly at him. Before the anti-hero could question him, Danny leaped into the air and was standing by the door to the rooftop before the darkly-clad man could get the grapple from his belt. As he landed on the building's edge, he saw Danny chuckling to himself as he waited for his escort beside the door. Red Hood glared at the tattooed adult as Danny twisted the knob and opened the door, showing a shadowed staircase inside.

Danny smirked at the other and Red Hood felt the intense desire to wipe it off with his handguns. The white-haired walked around the door and stood in the doorway before he could walk in. "If we come across any guards, let me deal with them. My techniques are much more efficient than yours."

Red Hood was steaming as he followed after his partner. He closed the door behind him quietly, even though he wanted to slam it and knock it off its hinges. His steps were quiet as he followed the silent, black-clad figure but all he wanted to do was stomp and cause a scene.

As the two neared the bottom of the stairs, Red Hood expected Danny to stop at the door and was utterly shocked to watch the white-haired 'hero' walk through the door without any hesitation. He picked up his pace to get closer to the other and hiss a reprimand. He didn't get the chance as he heard Maroni's men screaming in the hallway.

Rushing out the door, he saw that his partner was merely standing in the hallway with his hands on his hips. Red Hood couldn't see his face because the other's back was to him but he was able to see all the men collapsing and running around like headless chickens.

When Danny looked over his shoulder, all Red Hood saw were the ebony eyes staring at him and a dark smirk playing on his face. The anti-hero was almost tempted to get out of the building and away from the danger but he forced himself to stay where he was. Besides, whatever was affecting the lackeys wasn't affecting him.

"See? Much more efficient than shooting everyone down." Danny stated. His voice was lower than it usually was and wavered ominously. The white-haired began stepping over the fallen men, weaving through them easily. "This should only take a couple of minutes. Maroni's office is this way."

Red Hood followed closely behind, wondering if anything he did could allow him to be affected by whatever it was Danny was emitting or if Danny had complete control of whatever the horrendous thing was.

Walking through the building was easy. Every new lackey they came across was another victim to whatever Danny was emitting like a beacon. Red Hood remained on edge as he followed the other around the maze of a building. It was simple getting to Maroni's office, where the Boss had a small army waiting for the two. However, just like everyone else in the building, they fell too quickly to actually do any damage to the two.

"Watch them for me?" Danny asked over the ruckus as he moved over to Maroni's desk. The Boss was screaming his head off, half-lying across his desk. Danny pushed him off and let him fall to the floor as he fell into Maroni's seat, casually starting to comb through his computer for whatever it was that he wanted.

Red Hood noticed that Danny was sweating, small droplets streaming down his face and gathering at his chin. The light blaring on the ceiling lit the bottom half of his face, allowing the human to see the small details. Behind his helmet, Red Hood raised an eyebrow. "Getting tired?"

Danny shot him an annoyed look before rubbing his shadowed forehead. The screams falling from the men's mouths were starting to become annoying and his head was starting to pulse, irritating him further. Finally, Danny groaned before shouting "Just pass out and shut up already!"

The screams grew to a deafening roar for a moment before everyone stilled and became quiet abruptly. Danny sighed in relief before mumbling "Thank you…"

Red Hood stood patiently in the room, listening to Danny peck away at the keys on the keyboard. He nudged one of the downed men with his foot before looking back at the super sitting in Maroni's chair, typing away as he watched the information fly across the screen in front of him. "…what'd you do to them?"

Danny shrugged, wiping the sweat off his chin without looking up from the screen. "It's called Black Vision. It makes people see things they'd rather not or they never would in reality."

"Does it make you tired?"

"At one time, yes. Not too much anymore though. It's just hard to keep so many illusions going at one time. None of it is physical. It's all mental so I have to stay in their heads." Danny tapped his head for extra measure, pausing in his work before easily falling back into the rhythmic tapping of the keyboard.

The two stayed quiet for a little bit before Danny smiled at the screen, muttering "Bingo."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Red Hood asked.

The printer started shifting and rumbling, reminding the helmeted man of a person trying to get all the kinks out of their body for some reason. Papers stained with ink spewed from the mouth as Danny looked up from the computer screen and smiled at him. "You know I did."

Once all the information was printed, Danny folded it up and slipped it into a pocket in his vest before he and his partner started walking for the door. Danny was grinning like an idiot while Red Hood sighed and shook his head beside him.

Getting out was easy. All the men were still trying to recover and the two usually used force to knock them out if any were conscious as they walked along. It was quiet between them but they didn't really mind. A mission had been completed in record time and they were both relaxed despite this.

Getting on the rooftop, Red Hood prepared to part ways, slipping his grapple from his belt. He was stopped by his partner's voice asking "You wanna gang up again sometime?"

The helmeted man looked over his shoulder and asked "Why would you want to?"

Danny shrugged and grinned. "Well why not? This stuff is always more fun with an ally."

Red Hood stared at the other for a long time before shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "Fine. Let's just not make this a routine thing, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Hoodie." Danny said before rushing past the anti-hero, jumping from the side of the building. Red Hood watched him fall for a long time before the white aura around him brightened and he shot off through the streets like a rocket. The man rolled his eyes behind his helmet before shooting his grapple, hooking it around a fire escape and jumping from the building himself, basking in the way his stomach dropped and listening to the whistle of the air as it rushed past him.

* * *

**The two are completely oblivious the other is the friend they made in the last chapter. XD**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter! I make no promises on when the second will come out but I hope it'll be soon. Till then, little repeat offenders! :D**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Alliebelikov21, AthenaMasquerade, Azorawing, Candy Phantom, DC-Hannah Falls, Dayndra, Eirena Gaia, Expergiscimini, Flames on Water, Gigabyte2598, Jedexa, Jessica Jayme Bell, JokulJackFrosti, KainVixenheim, Kimera20, Ladnik, Mirria1, PharaohBlack, Purple-Vixen-Flames, RedtailHawk19, Sarra Torrens, ShadowPhantom164, SweetyKinz, TheBoss3254, Tz342, Viki-Rose, W0lfbr0ther, Yanagi-sempi, Yuuki GB, Artemis Lover, Astroshadow, Bibliophilea, Charge Phantom, Emmarocks12469, Fanfiction reader 14, Skywright, Whhsswimmer11, GrayAngel564, KuriMaster13, Saramaster, The-Moyashi, Justin1, Kuro-Okami13. _**


	3. Hazards

Ch.3: Hazards

Jason groaned when he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand. His blue eyes were closed tight, trying to block out the light slipping through his curtains. The sheets lay on top of him lightly, ruffled and only half on the bed. One pillow was still leaning against the headboard while the other was under Jason's head, both halfway down the bed. The man was the perfect scene of an uneasy night of sleeping. Too many things had kept him up until he finally slipped away, leaving him tossing and turning in his state of unconsciousness.

The anti-hero turned on his side when he heard the phone buzz again…

...and again…and again…and _again_. His hand reached out, patting the nightstand repeatedly. His attempts at finding his device were finally rewarded around the fifth or sixth tap. His fingers wrapped the phone, pulling it from the table as it continued to buzz. Wondering who on earth would dare text him this early in the morning, Jason pressed the home button, lighting up the screen and making him squint at having to read.

The contact name was 'Danny'. Under it, a dozen or so texts were lined up. Even better, more were still coming in.

Hey! I'm in town visiting people. Wanna hang?

Jay? You there?

YO-YO! WAKEY-WAKEY, SLEEPIN BEAUTY!

Da hell are you doing today that you can ignore me?! As far as I'm aware, you don't have a job!

JAYYYYY!

I swear, if you're sleeping somehow someway, I will kill you FOR IGNORING ME!

Hey, did you know that donuts are good? No? I DON'T CARE! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

I have a bat with your name on it, fool.

These messages escalated quickly… I wish I cared…

BEDDY-BYE IS OVER, PRINCESS AURORA!

IT'S TIME TO GO ALL BATMAN THROUGH YOUR WINDOW! HERE I COME~!

Jason rolled his eyes at the messages, shaking his head. His fingers flew over his digital keyboard without him knowing at first. It was something quick to shut the other young adult up. After pressing send, Jason waited patiently for a reply while staring at the ceiling.

**Hey! Knock it off, you son of a bitch! I'm awake. Why the hell did you wake me up so early?**

…dude, it's 1:42.

After reading the reply, Jason slid his eyes upwards to look at the clock loaded across the top. It read the exact time Danny had stated. It made Jason's cheeks flush as he frowned. His fingers sped across the keyboard again and the man was happy the other couldn't see his face at that moment.

**Was up the entire night. Sue me. Anyways, what do you want?**

Read my first message, dumb-ass. If you had answered me in the first place, you wouldn't have had to skip so many messages.

Jason rolled his eyes, half-wishing he could punch the idiot on the other end with a fist clad in iron. With a few more quick taps across the keyboard, Jason had sent another message within seconds. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he thought about his first encounter with Danny. It had all been so simple back then…

**I'm sorry I couldn't reply in your two second time-frame. What'd you have in mind and does it require me to get out of bed?**

Are you kidding? I waited an eternity for you to answer! But I was thinking we could go for a nice, simple car-ride. You up for that, you lazy bum?

Jason whined and hugged his pillow in unhappiness. He attempted to ignore Danny, preferring just to stay home and work on sleeping. However, the other ebony-haired man wasn't going to give up. He began spamming Jason, yet again, with threats of breaking into his apartment and tracking him down. From what Jason picked up the time they hung out in the bar after being kicked out of a different one, Danny was super handy with gadgets. He probably already knew where Jason lived by tracking his phone down.

**Do I have a choice?**

Nope. But it'll be a blast; I promise.

Jason sighed and sat up, letting the sheets pool around his waist. After rubbing his face, he gave a reply before slipping out of bed.

**Alright. Where do you want to meet up and when?**

Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes. I shall be parked outside your apartment building when you're ready.

**I never gave you my address.**

…I looked you up online.

**I never gave you my last name. Hell, I don't even know yours.**

…I got it from that bartender the other night.

**He only has my fake name and why would he know my address?**

…so I'll see you in a little bit? Ok, great! That's just wonderful! I'll see you then, you-you rapscallion or something..!

Jason snorted at the last message as he shrugged his brown leather jacket over his shoulders. He didn't bother to reply as he locked the phone again, slipping it into his pocket and exiting his bedroom. After arming his homemade security system in case of prying Bats, he left the apartment and locked his door.

Sure enough, when he stepped outside the apartment building, Jason saw Danny leaning against a black BMW convertible parked against the curb. He was enveloped in something on his phone, having it turned on his side as he pressed various things on it. Against his will, the green-banged adult was mumbling under his breath.

The anti-hero walked up to Danny's side and waited for the other to notice his presence. The blue-eyed adult either didn't want to look up as a joke or he seriously didn't notice that Jason had walked up beside him. Either way, Jason could feel himself slowly becoming pissed off.

Jason tapped Danny's shoulder and earned a high-pitched shriek as the blue-eyed boy scrambled away from him. This instantly lightened Jason's mood as he bent over to laugh his head off. The second ebony-haired boy was breathing hard against the BMW, clutching the phone in his hand like a lifeline. His free hand was pressed to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

After regaining his bearings, Danny stood straight again and slapped Jason upside the head hard enough to send him sprawling over the side of the BMW's door and fall into the passenger seat, still laughing heartily. Blue eyes glared at the first male. "You dumb-ass! Why would you _do_ that?!"

Jason wiped the tears from his eyes, face blotchy and red. A giddy smile was on his face as the last of his giggles drained away. "Oh, that was good… And I was just trying to get your attention, fellow dumb-ass. Besides, I count that as revenge for waking me up. One does not simply get me out of bed without consequences."

"Dude, it's almost two in the afternoon!" Danny stated heatedly, gesturing wildly to the hustle-bustle around him. "I'm sorry if I thought you'd be up by now! I mean, come on, _who isn't_?!"

_Somewhere in Las Vegas…_

Sam stirred from her spot on the couch, covered in popcorn and holding a control for the new X-Box One she got. Her violet eyes looked around the room groggily before they landed on Tucker, who was sitting on the floor and holding his own remote. A few snores were escaping his mouth and the girl wondered how she had missed that.

After kicking his head gently and getting him to stir, Sam called "Hey. Tuck."

"Wha Sam…?"

"Ever get the feeling you're being referred to?"

"All the time, Sam, only all the time…"

_Back in Gotham…_

Jason shook his head, a couple of laughs still bubbling in his throat. With a grin, he gestured for Danny to hop in the driver's side as he fixed himself in the passenger seat. Resting his arm against the door, Jason said "Come on, Mopey-Boy. Get in the car already so we can go. This is supposed to be a pleasant car ride. You were the one who suggested it, remember?"

Danny repeated Jason's words with a mocking tone in his voice as he stomped around the car, hopping over the door and falling into his seat. After struggling into his own natural position, Danny started the car as Jason watched him with his evil, amused smile. The second blue-eyed man merely smiled back and clipped his seat-belt in. "First, we put our seat-belt on, Va-Jay-Jay."

The immediate response was Jason's middle finger being shoved in Danny's face as he clipped his seat-belt on in irritation. The ebony-haired boy laughed loudly and got a few swears from his friends. As he settled, Danny grinned and said "And now we turn on the hazards…"

The hazards were turned on.

Jason's face scrunched up in confusion. "The hazards? Why the hell would you-"

"Andthenweraceintotrafficlikethere'snotomorrow-WEEEEEEE!" Danny yelled super-fast as he stomped on the gas and took off, cutting someone off as he flew forward. Jason was immediately screaming his head off, gripping his seat in a white-knuckled grip as his entire body stiffened up. Beside him, Danny whooped and hollered as he weaved in and out of Gotham's terrible traffic. Occasionally, he bumped into someone's bumper or side, usually sending them off the road in the process.

"OHMYFRIKKINGOSH, YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" Jason yelled. His blue eyes were wide and absolutely terrified. He was going to break his seat at any moment with the way he was gripping it. His black hair whipped above him, waving in the air like a cry for help. His white streak was like a surrender.

"No! This is just revenge for your revenge earlier!" Danny yelled over the whistling wind. Jason screamed as Danny swiveled onto another road; the driver of the car laughed loudly and whooped again. Cars behind them honked their horns in dismay and anger. If anyone was screaming after them, the two couldn't hear them.

Jason turned his head wildly to the side, looking at Danny pleadingly. "Stop the car! _PLEASE!_"

Danny scrunched up his nose and laughed. He opened his mouth and sang "You're my buddy~! You're definitely my alibi~! You're my new best bud~! I'm your death wish~! I'm your problem~! I'm your worst laid plan~!"

"Oh my- And we're on the _news_!" Jason screamed in dismay, looking up and seeing the helicopter with the local news station logo slapped on the side. Vaguely, the ebony-haired man could see a camera pointed at them, capturing Danny's erratic driving on video. Behind them, the sounds of police sirens wailed in their ears.

"When the shit hits the fan, could I make you understand~?" Danny continued in his singing tone, bobbing his head back and forth as he casually ran a red light, barely passing in-between two cars. "I don't think so~!"

"OLD LADY!" Jason screamed, making Danny widen his eyes and yelp. The driver jerked the wheel to the side, making the car spin ninety degrees. The two flew into an alley that was too small for the BMW. They lost their mirrors because of it and ran into various trashcans, sending all sorts of garbage flying into the air and coating the ground behind them. Danny clenched his teeth as Jason screamed.

As they burst from the alley, Danny jerked the wheel again and they were flying through another intersection. This time, they barely missed getting hit by a bus.

Somehow, this made Danny sing some more. "Would you still be my friend if I got us a life sentence~? Would you still be my friend if I got us killed~? Cause I'd still be friends with you~! That's what real friends do~!"

"I'M SO KILLING YOU LATER!" Jason screeched, hiding his eyes behind his hands. Since he was not holding on, he was thrown to the side when Danny made another abrupt turn, trying to deter the cops and make them lose their trail. However, any cops they lost were replaced by a completely different squad.

Danny shrugged at Jason's threat and continued singing. "You're my hostage~! You're my screamer~! You're the man, you're the man~!"

_Somewhere else in Gotham…_

Bruce looked up when he heard the roar of helicopters. He turned around and looked out the window just in time to see a black convertible fly by his office building, quickly followed by a couple of helicopters and two or three squads of police cruisers. He watched as they disappeared behind a bend as the convertible turned abruptly.

Turning around, the billionaire merely turned on the TV. An aerial view of the convertible appeared on the screen and- oh look! –Danny was the one driving and Jason was riding along, looking like he was either going to pass out, vomit, or both.

"_-are following a black convertible down Winston Avenue. The police are telling everyone to get out of the road as quickly as possible to avoid getting hit by the speeders. As their hazards are on, the police are still unsure as to whether the speeders are creating chaos purposely or if there's something wrong with the car that won't allow them to stop._"

"No, no... That's just Danny being painfully ironic." Bruce told the reporter, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

_Back with the speeders…_

"There's so many secrets! There's every reason to lie~! Words are not enough to describe the worst of us~!" Danny continued, smiling as another scream came from Jason's mouth. "But when shit hits the fan, could I make you understand~? Not at all~!"

"We're gonna die!" Jason sobbed, thinking about all the ways he could go (again). So far, simply jumping from the car while it was going, at least, a hundred and ten seemed like the best option. Dying beside the idiot next to him would just be a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Would you still be my friend if I drove into a bus, damaged your brain, and relieved you of your soul~? I'd still be friends with you~! Cause that's what real friends do~!" Danny sung, taking his eyes off the road for a second to grin at Jason. That earned another scream from the passenger and he jerked on the wheel to avoid hitting a mini-van. Danny jerked his eyes back to the road. "These scenarios have all been hypothetical so far~! Bad news is I just lied to your face while you were screaming after saving our lives~!"

Jason continued to panic in his seat, wondering what on earth he was going to do.

"I will still be your friend no matter what happens! I will still be your friend through the bad times and the worse ones~! Cause I'll always be there for you~! Cause that's what real friends do~! Cause that's what real friends do~! Cause that's what real friends do~! Cause that's what real friends do~!"

"DANNY, YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Jason screamed as the driver of the car barely skimmed between two cars, taking the other people's mirrors with them. The glass shattered upon impact with the pavement, sending sharp shards flying everywhere. It didn't matter to them though; they were long gone by then.

"THAT'S OK!" Danny yelled back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- LET ME DRIVE!"

Danny grinned as Jason reached over to grab the steering wheel. Danny slipped from his seat and kneeled on the back since the car only seated two. He crawled along the back as Jason hopped into the driver's seat. They hit a bump, sending Danny flying into the passenger seat head-first as Jason turned the car into another street, speeding past others carefully but quickly.

Danny's head popped up and he sang "Jason, take the wheel~! Take it from my hands~! Cause I can't do this on my-"

"SHUT UP, DANNY!"

"Don't get us caught and I will!"

"HA, you doubt me?! I'm a better driver than you! I'll get us out of here in no time!"

_A couple of hours later…_

Danny glared at the iron bars surrounding the holding cell around him and Jason. "_Aaaaand_ you lied."

"Shut up!" Jason whined, rubbing his head where a bump was starting to form. An unhappy frown was twisted on his face as his irritated blue eyes scanned the room before flickering over to Danny's form. "And you lied first!"

"Oh yeah, when?"

"Oh, let's see here… Hey Jason, let's go for a pleasant car ride!"

"That wasn't pleasant?!"

"_No!_"

"Well then…" Danny muttered, rolling his eyes. "And to think, I made a song for you."

"You called me a hostage in that song and said it'd be OK if we got hit by a bus." Jason pointed out, letting his head swivel around to give Danny a look. The second ebony-haired man stayed quiet for a moment before chuckling nervously, shrugging his shoulders. Jason scoffed, shook his head, and mumbled "Dumb-ass…"

"…well, you were the one who got in the car with me." Danny stated.

Jason glared at Danny teasingly. "You're still a dumb-ass."

"And you're a shit-head."

"And you're a son of a bitch."

"And you're a Lex Luthor."

Jason jumped up from the cot and pointed at Danny accusingly. "_You take that back!_"

"_Nevah!_"

When the cops came back, they found Jason and Danny beating each other up and laughing as they gave each other a new set of shiners, screaming obnoxious names at the other.

* * *

**I keep forgetting to mention this is only going to be 20 chapters! It's not going to be nearly as long as the other one-shot series I did! XD I'm also gonna let Danny cuss in this one because Jason does it. ...all the time...And that song is totally a parody of Real Friends by Rudderless...XD  
**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following: _Roselin, DanielleFenton, Yazmin 97, Anime Hotty Lover. 18, HopeLifeLove, Heather1117, Ninuhuju, Starlight. Moonlight_. _Sunshine, Poohbearmorris, Glacio Koro, Azorawing, W0lfbr0ther, Popcornbubbles77, DarkDragon2267, Richard1081, Damix96, Gryphonsson, The girl who envies books, LokidottirBlack._**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: XD I'm glad you're glad I'm back. It's nice to know I'm missed. Yeah, that'll be a huge surprise, won't it?**

**SweetyKinz: :DDD I didn't expect you to review so fast... SWEET! Oh yeah, those two will definitely figure it out in time! Who knows how long but whatever... XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I know, right?! Those two losers would be best bros forever! XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: XD Aw, thanks. Glad you enjoyed.**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha, thanks! That's a drag.**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Haha, thanks! I love those two losers together!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...we will never know because those two morons are _morons_. XD**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: They might... Or they may stay clueless. We'll see. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Haha, those poor fools! XD Aw dude, that sucks. I feel for ya.**

**TheBoss3254: XD Well... I've never had someone proud that I was continuing. First time for everything!**

**Lawlipop9991: No, they don't know about each other's secret identities. It was referred back in Borderline that Danny know about Red Hood and Jason Todd; he just doesn't know what Jason looks like and they didn't give their last names in the first chapter. XD**

**Blackkyu: They probably will find out... By their own mind power? That's a smaller chance. XD**

**Starlight. Moonlight. Sunshine: XD Thanks!**

**Poohbearmorris: Haha, it was my dream first so I wrote it! XD**

**Candy Phantom: You have fun with that...**


	4. DIE

Ch.4: DIE

Danny fled into another alleyway, ducking into the shadows and quickly making his way down the long aisle. Behind him, heavy foot falls and sounds of sirens wailed after him in warning. The sound of one of the agent's voices- he really didn't know which –droned the same sentence he'd been saying for the past hour and a half for the hundredth time, it felt like.

"_Surrender now, Graveyard, or face the consequences._"

"In your fucking dreams…" Danny muttered breathlessly as he shot out of the alley and into the street. He shot past people, weaving in and out of their bodies. Startled yelps sounded, as well as the occasional swear word. Usually, they were taken back a second later when they realized who he was. Then everyone was pushed aside as the foot soldiers shoved their way after him.

The white hummers were quickly catching up with them from the street. They barreled past the other drivers in the street, earning themselves many honks from the angry spectators. They were crossing solid lines all the way and swiveling, barely, to avoid other cars as they kept their eyes set on the one person they wanted. If Danny had a say in the matter, they were almost worse drivers than he was (and that was saying something).

Danny wanted to groan but he was barely catching his breath. He panted shallowly, breathing faster than he could get air in his lungs. His muscles were burning from the ache of running so long, thrumming along with each step. His heart raced in his chest, threatening to burst if no rest came. His side felt like someone had stuck a needle inside it, tied up all his insides, brought it out his other side, and _pulled _with all their might. It was amazing he hadn't vomited yet.

But then again… That was the Dark Knight's training for ya…

And it also wasn't like he could just lose his disguise and become Danny Fenton again. The foot soldiers were always right on his tail and he only seemed to lose them in a crowd. He couldn't fly off either. They'd long since disabled his powers with their frikkin gun thingy and the hologram generator in his boot had been turned on instantly. On the bright side, their other weapons didn't hurt anymore when they shot at him.

Seeing as the hummers with the really big guns were catching up with him, Danny ducked into another alley to escape the mobile pursuers. He could practically hear the agents behind moaning and smashing their heads against the steering wheel. Nothing was more annoying than a target who wouldn't keep to one direction.

Danny stumbled halfway through the alley, earning the undivided attention from his pursuers. They wanted to see if he would trip and fall or not. Though most would be worried about this, Danny was slightly ok with it. It wasn't like he wasn't hoping one of the agents would trip and break their face on the pavement either. The feeling was completely mutual.

Up ahead of them was a dumpster with a fire escape ladder just beyond that. The white-haired male spotted it instantly and pushed his burning muscles to go faster. He didn't have enough strength to jump fully onto the dumpster so he had to mostly pull himself up before running across the small platform and jumping. He caught the third rung from the bottom and swung around before he managed to get his feet on the last rung. Panting, he began pulling himself up.

Something caught his ankle and Danny didn't even have to think as he brutally kicked the agent climbing after him in the face with his combat boot. The white-clad man fell on his ally on the way down, making Danny laugh with glee. "Whoopsie, sorry! No wait, you're the agent that shot me! I take all that sarcasm back because you are unworthy."

Danny cackled as he climbed the rest of the ladder, now renewed by the pain of his enemies. He pulled himself over the ledge at the top, turned around, and detached the ladder from the ledge. It fell with a loud _crash!_ and fell towards some agents, who yelped and ducked out of the way. Danny cackled evilly again and yelled "HA! Follow me now, scumbags!"

There was a roaring sound and a helicopter appeared overhead, shining a large spotlight at Danny. Another agent began repeating the surrender phrase while the half-ghost male face-palmed in exasperation. "Choppers… They have choppers… Of course, they've got choppers! I opened my big mouth and this is karma saying 'I saw that.' Fucking karma…"

Danny escaped the large spotlight by simply walking over to the window beside the fire-escape and, after checking the lock, opened it and crawled in. He shut it behind him, cutting off the loud sounds and making them muffled. He turned around and stopped short when he saw three kids sitting on the couch, watching their TV. All of their mouths were slack-jawed, hanging from their skull by a thread. The parents seemed to be out because they were nowhere in sight.

"Uh…" Danny muttered, reaching up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth to seem less terrifying and less injured. The white-haired man made a slow slash gesture across his throat with both hands and whispered "You didn't see me, ok? If anyone asks, that window stayed closed the entire time. Can you do that for me?"

"…ok…" The oldest, a girl around fourteen, drawled, looking very unsure of herself.

The ghost of Las Vegas gave the children two thumbs up. "Good. Now ignore me as I sneak out your door."

Danny slunk across the room and quietly opened the apartment door, slipping out and ignoring the children as their eyes followed him across the room, still shocked out of their minds. Before he could close the door completely, Danny stuck his head back in and whispered "Just to make sure you understand… This is like a drug deal. You didn't hear anything, see anything, and it wasn't me. Ok?"

Slowly, the three nodded their heads. Danny smiled and closed the door finally, leaving the children to themselves again. The sounds of the TV were in the background completely. The youngest of the three, a boy around five or six, slowly stated "That… Was… AWESOME!"

The other two completely agreed with the littlest.

In the hallway, Danny sat in the middle of the empty hallway, trying to get to his hologram generator out of the sole of his boot. At the time he had built the device into his shoe, he had wanted to keep the tiny thing completely hidden and wanted it to be trouble for his enemies if they ever found out about it. However, he was beginning to realize that wasn't such a great idea, seeing as he was having trouble getting to the generator as well.

Of course… He wouldn't be having the problem in the first place if he had found out before this incident that the disarming mechanism was broken. He could turn it on without a hitch but turning it off was a whole 'nother ballgame entirely. It was tempting to just ditch the boot and walk back to his apartment with only one shoe.

Would it be suspicious? Possibly. Did he care at the moment? Not at all. Besides, he was always suspicious. Most people just didn't notice it until they realized their wallets were gone.

Danny stopped cold when he heard the elevator dinging with angry voices shouting inside the metal box. The half-ghost male mocked sobbing in the middle of the hallway before getting up and dragging his injured self through a door that led to the stairwell just as the elevator doors opened. They began going through the apartments on one side of the building, seeing as that was where Danny entered. The white-haired man hoped the kids would keep their promise and keep their mouths shut about him.

Inside the apartment, the three children stared up at the man in the white suit standing in front of the TV (which could be considered blasphemy to them) and holding out a picture of the weirdly dressed adult that had just wandered into their apartment through the window. The two oldest were keeping perfectly blank faces while the youngest was smiling at the picture.

"Have you seen this man?" The agent asked, staring at the children intensely.

"Yeah~." The girl sang, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "On the TV, which you're currently _blocking_!"

"You scumbag…" The middle child, a boy around nine, hissed, shaking his head at the white-clad man. The boy's narrowed eyes glared at the man as he yelled "We were just having a perfectly nice day and then you ruined it! _You ruined it_! Thanks a lot, you giant white tic-tac! You just completely threw a nice day out that closed window! We hate you now!"

The youngest child giggled.

"What did you call me?!" The agent yelled. One of his eyes was twitching behind his blacked-out sunglasses. He'd only been in the apartment for about a minute and the cranky old lady next door that had threatened him with a broom was starting to look a lot better than these children. He prayed he would never have kids.

"A giant white tic-tac." The boy answered as he continued to glare at the agent, still shaking his head. "You don't like that, fool? Well _I don't like you_!"

"And he's right." The girl agreed, twirling a strand of her brown hair with her fingers. She was shaking her head at the agent as well. "You're work clothes are #atrocious. Like, who wears that much frikkin white anymore besides brides? Are you trying to blind someone or something?"

The poor agent let out a long sigh, reaching up with his free hand to rub his face. His hand slipped under his sunglasses a few times before falling back to his hip again. "All I want to know is if you've seen this man in this building. Just answer the question and I'll leave."

"We've already answered your question, you frikkin tic-tac!" The spastic middle child yelled. His face was that of a demon about to rip his prey to shreds. One of the boy's eyes twitched irritably. His breathes were heavy and ragged. Saliva was starting to gather around his lips hungrily and, if you squinted, you could almost see the froth lining the insides of his mouth.

The agent stared at the crazed child in morbid fascination before his attention was drawn to the sounds of a snapshot. He looked over to the girl, who was typing rapidly on her iPhone quietly. The youngest boy was looking over her arm as she typed, giggling quietly to himself. The agent gave her a bewildered look. "What are you doing?!"

"Uploading your picture to my Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, MySpace, and every other social media site I belong to." The girl answered simply, not looking up from her posting.

"You can't do that!"

"#GiantWhiteTic-Tac, #blinding, #FashionViolation, #DayRuiner, #JerkFace…" The girl listed off, still typing rapidly on her keyboard without any hesitation. Was she even hitting the backspace button? Gosh, how could a person type that fast without any mistakes at all? The tech guys back at base couldn't even manage that feat…

"All I want to know is if you've seen this guy when he's not on TV!" The agent yelled, looking to the sky for help.

"Like a drug deal?" The smallest child asked, smiling up at the white-clad agent innocently. Another giggle escaped the little one's throat as he blinked his eyes sweetly.

The agent looked at him in confusion. "_What?_"

The girl put her arms around the youngest, a look of complete horror on her face. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. "Don't you know it's past his bedtime and he becomes very excitable when that happens, you _frikkin_ _monster_?! How could you do that to our baby brother?!"

"Uh, I didn't-"

"Luke, get him!" The girl yelled, waving her hand in her face to stop her tears.

The agent's eyes widened as he tried to say something but a war-cry from the nine-year-old made him snap his head to the boy. The nine-year-old suddenly had a toy light-saber from God alone knew where in his hands with a totally enraged look on his face. In a flash, he was off the couch and beating the agent with it brutally. "_DDDDIIIIEEEE!_"

The agent screamed as the nine-year-old chased him to the door, still beating him with the light-saber as he rushed away. The boy continued to rattle off his war-cry and, at the door as the agent ran down the hall in fear, the boy yelled "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK, YOU MONSTER, OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH _MY BARE HANDS_!"

The nine-year-old walked back inside and shut the door, proud of himself. The girl on the couch was slowly getting over her laughing fit, wiping her tears from her blotchy face. Beside her, the young child giggled hysterically as well. As the proud boy walked past his sister, the two gave each other a high-five victoriously.

While the children scarred the agent forever, Danny was jumping across rooftops as he raced away from the few agents that had caught him, as well as the helicopter in the sky. He wasn't that much farther ahead of them, slowing from exhaustion. Though he worried mostly about the foot soldiers that could physically beat the shit out of him, getting away from the helicopter was going to be a very hard task indeed.

As the male landed on another rooftop, his foot slipped and he yelped as he fell forward. He rolled across the ground painfully and laid on the roof breathlessly. The strings that had been tied around his insides were being yanked on powerfully, making his breath hitch in shock as he tried to get air in his lungs. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew he could feel the agents closing in on them.

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!_

Sounds of gunshots rang in the ghost's ears. Sounds of bodies dropping dead to the floor followed after quickly. The agent in the helicopter was yelling through his mic angrily, something about leaving Danny to them or another. The half-ghost man didn't have time to ponder it as he was dragged to his feet by rough hands. His feet stumbled under him as the person pulled him along quickly, showing him the way off the roof.

At first, Danny didn't remember his rescuers name before it clicked in his head. A small, grateful smile slipped his face. "Thanks Hoodie!"

"Just keep moving, you fucking dumb-ass!" The anti-hero retorted, landing on the pavement in the alleyway quietly. Danny jumped after him and landed not-so-gracefully but he didn't care. He stumbled after Red Hood as the anti-hero hopped on his motorcycle. Danny quickly got on behind him, barely wrapping his arms around the other's torso as the other man hit the gas. Danny was pretty sure they went from zero to eighty in three seconds flat.

As he hid his face in Red Hood's jacket to save his skin from the biting wind, Danny prayed they wouldn't crash as the helmeted anti-hero yelled over his shoulder "Don't get any blood on my clothes, moron!"

"No promises!"

The two sped along on the bike, amazingly outrunning the helicopter by driving under a series of bridges and through tunnels. They even inserted themselves in the middle of a group of bikers before ditching them at another tunnel. The agents flew after the bikers while the targets raced away in the opposite direction.

Red Hood drove to his temporary safe-house, as Las Vegas wasn't his city and he knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. The two males had to park in the alley and go inside through the window (Danny mumbled something about Batman by that point but neither could figure out what he meant), as both were still garbed in their aliases clothes and refused to give up each other's identities otherwise.

Once they were safely inside the apartment, Danny wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, shouting "Thank you~!"

This displeased Red Hood and he pushed Danny away roughly, saying "No! I literally just got my blood stains out! I don't want to have to deal with _yours_!"

Danny cackled his signature witch-cackle but backed away as told. His laughs died to giggles as he tried to speak without stumbling too much. "Sorry. My friend says I get overly affectionate when I'm-a loopy. Hehe, yeah… One time, she was giving me stitches and I tried to kiss her so she broke my nose. Never again will I do that…"

For a minute, Red Hood just stared before shrugging. "Eh, you probably deserved it."

Danny laughed. "Yup!"

Red Hood face-palmed when Danny collapsed onto the couch, pulling a white blanket around his frame. However, the helmeted hero didn't really care. He was only renting the place and the furniture. It wasn't his so he didn't mind if there were obnoxious blood stains covering the place of relaxation. "Who were those people that were after you anyways?"

The white-haired male hummed. "They call themselves the Guys in White and they say they're ghost hunters and paranormal investigators. Really, it's just a hate club run by a bunch of bastards. Lots of people have tried shutting them down but somehow they keep coming back. I hate bastards that can keep coming back…"

Red Hood snorted. "How many laws do they break trying to catch you?"

Danny's giggles sounded a little hysterical and they overlapped with his voice. "Only most of them."

The helmeted male felt good about killing some of the agents then. They were creating enough chaos tonight to rival the Joker's usual streak and that was saying something. Red Hood perked when he heard Danny calming under the blanket, settling down for the night, not at all worried about the dangerous male standing in the room or bleeding out all over the couch. Red Hood raised an eyebrow. "Are you even gonna work on your injuries?"

"Nope. I'll do that tomorrow. I'll probably get my nose broken again by my lady friend but that's ok. I want beddy-bye now."

Red Hood rolled his eyes and figured he'd get some sleep as well. Nothing wore a person out more than making another drug-ring explode and saving an idiot's ass from people claiming to do good. As he walked into his bedroom, Red Hood called "Don't come into my room. If you do, you'll get a bullet in your head, understood?"

"10-4."

Seconds later, a few light snores emitted from the blanket.

The anti-hero nodded and walked into his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Not that it would matter in the long run but if Danny stayed loopy, he wouldn't even think about phasing, which was always a plus in Red Hood's book.

* * *

**Probably won't see those idiots again. I just wanted Red Hood to have to save his sorry butt. XD**

**Reviews:**

**Eirena Gaia: Every time you review, all I want to do is hug the living crap out of you. XD I'm so happy you're enjoying so much~! I can't believe how you get into these things! It's just so awesome! :D Their relationship is exactly like that.**

**KuriMaster13: Glad you liked that! XD That is literally one of the ultimate insults between me and one of my friends.**

**Roselin: I love you too! XD I'm so happy you enjoyed!**

**Astroshadow: He will around chapter ten or so. I like it when they're oblivious. XD**

**DanielleFenton: Yeah! That's what friends do! (I should know; my friends and I's amusement comes from setting each other aflame.) They ain't drunk; trust me. That's later. XD**

**SweetyKinz: XD *is pushed off a cliff* I HATE YOU~! I hope you choke on your laughter. You-you don't know what...a...hazard...is...GO ASK SOMEONE WHO CAN DRIVE! *face-palm* I'm glad you laughed so much, my little buddy~!**

**Sarra Torrens: Goodio and thank you. :)**

**Kuro-Okami13: No, no, I can see that happening... XD Either way, Danny had to realize but he didn't. YEAH, SOMEONE APPRECIATED THAT AS MUCH AS I DID! :D**

**Pegasus Sword Master: XD I'm glad you enjoyed! And, if Jason knew what Danny's driving was like, I'm pretty he would've bazooka-ed the car a long time ago. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: XD You know it! And of course! It's like the worst insult ever!**

**Ninuhuju: They're stuck. Definitely stuck. XD Well isn't that every person's dream?**

**Starlight. Moonlight. Sunshine: Oh my gosh, I know, right? XD**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Thank you!**

**Poohbearmorris: Who wouldn't? XD**

**Blackthorn Ashe: :D Oh my gosh, thanks so much! Glad you like the way I throw genres into a pot and stir them all together.**

**Lawlipop9991: Uh, as hilarious as that would be, they're just gonna stick to being friends. XD Not a huge romance fan and I like to keep things simple.**


	5. Little Children

Ch.5: Little Children

Danny and Jason slumped in their way-too-small seats, arms crossed over their chests unhappily and frowns settled firmly on their lips. The former of the two glared at the ceiling while barely shaking his head. The latter directly glared at the way-too-chipper VBS teacher that was writing stupid rules down on the whiteboard.

Now, most would ask how two felons ended up at a VBS camp for the service hours they needed to avoid going to jail for stealing a car (Jason found out in the holding cell that the car belonged to one Timothy Drake) and taking it for a 'pleasant' joyride around Gotham. However, so many criminals were doing the usual way of getting hours (i.e. picking up litter and helping out at nursing homes) that the cops were starting to get creative on where they had the criminals working off their time.

For Jason and Danny, this meant working at the VBS camp for the week to earn twenty-seven and a half hours out of the hundred they need. The men had practically begged to be put anywhere else so they didn't have to partake in the singing, dancing, and teaching of the little children to know more about God. However, the cops had a cruel sense of humor and refused to give them any other projects until they finished this one.

Danny tried getting his community service moved to Las Vegas, where he lived, but no one in the court would dare let him. So, for now, he was staying with his sister and her family. Something told Jason that someone in the family was not thrilled with that arrangement…

So far, Jason and Danny had been 'on the clock' for only fifteen minutes and the two were already contemplating murder/suicide. Jason was leaning more towards shooting the seminarian that served as the first and second grader's supervisor during their 'class' time. Danny was occasionally looking towards the bathroom door and wondering if his leather jacket would hold his weight or even if it would be big enough to make a decent noose.

One of the reasons they hated their job as much as they did was because none of the kids kept their mouths shut. Their voices had only quieted to small whispers, even after the seminarian, some guy named John, had said loudly that they were supposed to listen to the adults and keep their mouths shut while they were talking. It was quickly becoming the most ignored rule of all time.

Danny, who had gone to school more than Jason, remembered back in the day when speaking when the teacher was talking was literally the bravest and stupidest thing that you could do in class. Granted, the person doing so usually entertained the entire class with his interruption (which usually ended up being Danny with his big mouth and all) but they usually got a good lashing in the end.

After John went over the rules, he started letting the kids tell the entire class what their names were and what they wanted their superpower to be. Everyone went around the room, telling their name and saying what they would like their superpower to be. Of course, some of them just didn't make sense because of their age. Both men wanted to know how 'baking' could be considered a superpower.

Once all the kids were done, John gestured to the two adults sitting in the back. "And you guys?"

The two ebony-haired males both turned their blue eyes to the other, having not expected to be added into the group. At the same time, they both realized they were being treated on a kindergarten level and they were technically behaving the best (though their thoughts weren't so clean). It was a mission to not start sobbing that second.

"I'm Danny and I would want the power of resurrection so I bring my enemies back to life so I could kill them again." The tech genius stated simply, nodding his head at the class.

All the kids' mouths dropped open, hanging from their jaw loosely. John looked horrified, whether at the fact Danny wanted to re-kill his enemies or the simple fact he said that in front of the innocent children was a mystery. Jason smacked his forehead in a face-palm, making a loud _SMACK_ sound as he groaned quietly to himself at Danny's stupidity.

The tech genius turned his head to look at his friend. "And you, buddy oh mine? What's your name and what would your superpower be if you could have one even though you'll never be special enough to have said power no matter what you do?"

Now it was John's turn to face-palm in the front. Some of the kids giggled.

Jason sighed. "My name's Jason. Call me anything other than my name and you will be shot." The blue-eyed man pointed at Danny. "That means you too. And if I had a superpower, it would be the ability to find any person or thing I want."

"Why? Did you lose something that you really want back?" One of the kids asked curiously.

"Yes…" Jason drawled, turning his head to look at Danny. The other ebony-haired male was smiling in his seat, lips pressed firmly together to stop the laughter that wanted to escape his throat. "Good ole Danny here decided to snoop around my apartment and hide my rifle. _I want it back now, Danny_."

"Ok~!" John sang, trying to stop the conversation that was obviously starting to go downhill really quickly. "How about we move on to what we're going to learn this week, ok?"

One of the girls near Jason tilted her head up at the older man, blinking her hazel eyes curiously. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny barked a laugh before he fell off his chair from the force of the smack Jason gave to his head. Quickly turning back to the way-too-curious child, the black-haired male tried to smile sweetly but only succeeded in looking like he just escaped Arkham. "No I don't. Now why on God's green earth would you dare ask me that?"

The girl didn't seem to realize why Jason was giving her the grimace of the year and laughed again, ignoring how John was trying to get her attention so he could attempt to get something taught in the thirty minutes of their first class time. "You sure? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Right before Jason could attempt to maul the child, Danny was already dragging him out of the room with the biggest grin Jason had ever seen on him. The kids laughed and giggled as the ebony-haired tech genius forcibly took the other man from the room as he glared at the girl who had spoken to him. "If you'll excuse us, I'll be giving my friend some much needed therapy. Thank you and goodnight!"

As they left, John sighed into his hands.

The rest of the class went along flawlessly without the two ebony-haired adults. After the class ended, John took the kids upstairs to get their snack and play a game with the other grades. Jason and Danny slipped in behind them, remembering that they still had to get service hours. None of the kids noticed them or cared to notice once they were set down at tables in the large banquet hall (which was just a large room with tiled floor, half filled with plastic tables) of the church's parish building.

Instead of sitting down with the kids, like all the other volunteers were doing, Jason and Danny stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Both had calmed considerably in the small amount of time they'd been away from the young children. Danny now looked bored while Jason resembled that of a sulking teenager.

It was when they noticed the other volunteers working with the kids were teenagers, only making them feel more out of place. Some of the girls were staring at the men with interested eyes, making them grateful that they didn't have to work with any of them on a regular basis. Being stuck with the teenagers would've been unbearable.

As the kids began finishing up their snacks, they got up from the tables and began chasing poor John around while the other three 'teachers' watched as they talked. One was a male with sandy hair and the other two were women, both of whom had brown hair but one was tall while the other was considerably shorter. Neither Danny nor Jason knew any of their names nor did they care to find out.

Once all sixty kids of all grades finished their snacks, the teachers got their attention and stated they were going to sing a song. Jason and Danny both looked at each other, eyes full of dread. The woman in charge of the entire thing, Mrs. Jane (who was easily the nicest person in the world), gestured for the two adults to go join the large group of children and teenagers, a camera gripped in her hands. Both adults tried slipping out but failed miserably.

So, as the adults sang the song and the kids followed their lead, Danny and Jason stood in the back of the group, standing like unhappy statues. They refused to follow along to the song about bananas. While Danny simply looked like he wanted to end himself, Jason's expression was leaning more towards mass murder and rioting.

Children, however, don't know what mass murder looks like and therefore thought it was funny to try and get on the older's nerves. This resulted in Jason trying to chase them down to destroy them, if it weren't for Danny stopping him at every try. Danny gave his friend a bored look and said over the loud singing "Dude, we don't kill children."

"_People change, Danny_."

"If you keep trying to get us thrown in jail, I will put a leash on you and you know I will, fool!"

Somehow, the two made it through the day without bringing any harm to any children. Though there were times they both wanted to lash out at someone, they didn't. The two kept willing the clock to go faster so they could leave and Danny even went to bathroom to scream at Clockwork to stop toying with him in such a way. In the end, neither of them could stand staying at the church with the small children for the entire day, much less the entire week…

Pathetically leaning against the wall, Jason and Danny watched as the kids ran around the playground in the back of the parish hall. It was surrounded by a chain-link fence so none of them could run off. John was taking a nice break, looking through his phone while sitting at a picnic table. The seminarian was probably very tired of the convicts, having had many talks about their attitudes throughout the day.

Some of the kids ganged up on John, trying to get him up so they could chase him (for the billionth time that day). John refused them, telling him he was tired but that good ole Jason and Danny would happily partake in the wonderful ritual.

It seemed John had a dark side. And a death wish.

As the kids cheered and raced for the two adults, they screamed at the top of their lungs and raced away. Not being able to take the stress anymore, the two jumped the fence and sprinted for the parking lot, still screaming their heads off. They both eagerly jumped onto their bikes, turned them on, and hit the gas.

Echoing sobs followed them as they drove away.

* * *

**And that is the story of how Jason and Danny decided they never wanted kids. XD**

**Thanks for favoriting/following the story: _Crali. Reynoso._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: I'm glad you thought so. It was fun typing it up. XD**

**DanielleFenton: Aw, that makes sense. Hehe, kids with light sabers are always amusing.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Hahaha, I'm glad you're enjoying so much! XD**

**Lawlipop9991: Thank you! I typically update quickly so it's not too unusual. :D**

**Kuro-Okami13: Oh my gosh, I'm seriously considering doing that. XD Oh, he probably did.**

**Damix96: That's... Actually really hilarious. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Glad you enjoyed them! ...how does that even work?**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh, they totally are but when you're loopy and, by that point, you'd be completely numb so it's ok! XD**

**Eirena Gaia: I'm happy you didn't drop your binder on your foot. XD HA! Those two up there can probably relate to most friendships! That's why it's so special. Aw, thank you~!**

**KainVixenheim: Oh yes, the kids were glorious. XD I get my siblings to do things by asking. It works most of the time. When it doesn't, I demand. XD**

**SweetyKinz: I'm super excited you enjoyed that confrontation between the kids and the giant tic-tac. XD Danny? Surrender? Never... XD Danny always has enough energy to be sarcastic. *face-palm* Glad you know what a hazard is now! We all want the tic-tacs to be shot by Jason... XD LOVE YOU!**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: HAHAHAHA! Gotta love little children~! XD**

**The-Moyashi: XD Nice and thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying.**

**Candy Phantom: Hmmm... When he's as annoying as he is, I can see many people wanting to kill him. **

**Starlight. Moonlight. Sunshine: XD Thanks?**

**Pegasus Sword Master: I'm super thrilled you thought so! :D**

**TheBoss3254: Oh my gosh, I'm thrilled you enjoyed it so much. XD As for your question, it'll probably just stay as one-shots. I may have an arc or two but I don't expect anything huge.**


	6. Slow Nights

Ch.6: Slow Night

Red Hood sighed for the umpteenth time in the past half-hour to the sound of his partner's whining as he gracelessly rolled around on the ground. The white-haired male was close to crying, a good distance away from where Red Hood was looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. Both were contemplating unhappy things for the other for a variety of different reasons. All of said reasons literally had nothing to do with the other.

Danny whined again into the concrete of the roof the two were on top of. He was sprawled out like a starfish, showing off the tattoos lining the back of his arms. His boredom was on display for all. "Hoodie, why can't you track your fucking target down? This is seriously the most boring thing you and I have ever done~."

The ebony-haired male sighed, yet again, from his spot. Danny heard and secretly grinned in his spot. His ominous green eyes drifted over to where the other was crouched. The red helmet was sitting at Red Hood's feet and his black hair, still slick with sweat, was sticking in all directions. The white-haired male couldn't see the other's face but knew his eyes were lined by a red, domino mask with white lenses. After all, it was a mission in itself to take a decent shot with a sniper rifle while wearing a thick, red helmet.

"That really isn't saying much, Graveyard." Red Hood complained, suppressing the urge to shoot a glare over his shoulder. The less the other saw of his face, the better. "We've only partnered up a couple times. The first time was to make sure you weren't much of a threat; the other was to save your fucking ass from a bunch of Men in Black rip-offs. I'm ninety-percent sure the only reason you're still stalking me is because you love to annoy me."

"And because this is my city." Danny added, knowing he had been busted for his reason for staying a long time ago. The white-haired male knew he was pretty black-and-white when it came to this kind of thing.

"And because this is your city." Red Hood repeated, frowning. It had not been his idea to come back to Las Vegas, the place where the other anti-hero-hero-person (sometimes it was hard to tell where Danny stood; he ran with the Justice League but broke many of their rules when they weren't looking) lived. However, he learned through some contacts that he'd accidentally missed one of the drug-rings during his last visit and was back to destroy it. He'd already blown up the site (giving Danny much joy in the process) but now it was time to take out the leader.

Danny turned on his side, pouting at the back of Red Hood's head. He batted his green eyes out of habit, noticing how the other was keeping his full focus on what he saw through the sniper scope. "Come on… Couldn't you have brought something with you? Like food or a chair for all I care? We've already been here for an hour and, so far, this guy is a no-show."

"This is a stake-out, not a camp-out." Red Hood snapped, feeling the intense urge to shoot the white-haired man but suppressing it. With an almost nonexistent shake of his head, the anti-hero continued "And this guy could show up at any time. We just have to be patient. … Is that even in your vocabulary?"

The green-eyed male cackled from his spot, turning onto his back and slipping his arms under his head. One leg crossed over the other bent one and bobbed in the air. Through his cackles, Danny said "_No_…"

"Yeah, I didn't think so…"

Danny continued smiling at the sky deviously. "Come on. Don't tell me you don't even bring music to these kinds of things. This has literally been the worst hour of my life. I have, at least, been here to keep you occupied and amused." Danny ignored the sarcastic snort from the other. "But you don't bring anything _at all_?"

"_No-o-o_." Red Hood drawled, rolling his eyes under his mask. Another sigh escaped his mouth. "I like to be able to think; therefore, I like my stake-outs quiet."

"Well, you're the worst kind of person." Danny stated seriously as he quickly stood up. His devious smile was blinding as he sauntered over to stand beside the crouched Red Hood. He could tell it was taking a lot of energy for the other to not look up at him as he stopped beside the anti-hero. "But it's ok. I brought my phone. This stake-out can still be saved."

This time, Red Hood _did_ face-palm. "Please _don't_."

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight~_

Red Hood groaned unhappily, wishing to all the ends of the earth that the white-haired male would suddenly decide to leave to go do something else. It was almost tempting to leave the target to live life and head back to Gotham. There was the chance that Danny would follow but, if that should happen, Red Hood could always relocate to China… Or Antarctica… Or the moon… Maybe another galaxy altogether…

"There we go!" Danny said loudly, shaking his head to the music and letting his hair bob back and forth.

Red Hood kept his eye trained on the scope, ignoring the need to push Danny off the side of the building (it wouldn't work anyways; the idiot could fly). Something began to invade his personal space and the anti-hero had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. "Don't touch me."

Danny pouted but didn't try to poke Red Hood further. It would probably only result in the anti-hero snapping, pointing the gun at him, and pumping him full of lead. While it would have been worth it, the outcome wouldn't be fun for him if he would never be able to do it again. Ah, the wonders of the actually thinking ahead for once…

"Turn the music off." Red Hood complained, wishing his target would hurry up and show his face already. It wasn't that the music was bad; he actually liked the song. However, was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Why did life have to throw him a faulty noise machine at him that never shut up _ever_?

Danny pouted at the other and whined. "Come on, Hoodie. Let the song finish _at least_…"

"Once the song is over, it gets turned off. Understood?"

"Yup!"

Nope. After the song ended, it was 'one more song.' And after one more song, it was 'one more song.' And after that one last song, it was 'just one more song.' Eventually, Danny stopped having to ask and Red Hood stopped demanding because it was a worthless cause, which wasn't too unusual for anything Danny-related.

Another hour passed and Danny remained relatively quiet, much to Red Hood's intense joy. The white-haired male watched the people walking along the streets below them intensely. Occasionally, he commented on someone that looked particularly stupid or embarrassing before he even stopped doing that. When Red Hood peeked at the other to make sure his quietness wasn't from being dead, he saw that the other just looked extremely tired and bored in a perfect mixture that made Danny feel like doing nothing.

Red Hood silently praised the heavens.

The next thing Danny did was fall asleep. This gave Red Hood a chance to reach over and attempt to turn the music off. He'd just unlocked the phone and pressed the pause button when he learned that doing so wasn't the greatest idea in the world.

Danny woke up a second later, looking directly at it him, knowing everything he had done.

The anti-hero had turned the music back on and set the phone down slowly, hoping not to provoke the white-haired male into attacking for such blasphemy. After he had set the phone down, Danny had closed his eyes and fallen asleep within seconds, easily lulled by the 'peaceful' tunes the phone was emitting.

After Danny had fallen asleep, Red Hood cursed the skies loudly, waking some of the tenants in the apartment building below him. However, Danny continued to sleep peacefully, the bastard…

Much to Red Hood's intense happiness, his target appeared not too long after Danny fell back asleep. Shooting the man in the head took two seconds, having everything already lined up. It took only ten more to quickly strap the gun to his back while the target's squad of bodyguards attempted to protect the cooling body and hide him, flinging their guns around in circles.

Just as Red Hood turned to shake Danny away so they could leave, he saw the other already up, standing, and grinning while he waved at Red Hood. The phone, which was still playing music, was slipped into one of his pockets and locked inside with a zipper. Red Hood looked to where Danny had been sleeping and yelled "The hell-?! How do you get up so fast?!"

"Careful training and practice. Now, are you ready to get out of here, Hoodie?" Danny asked, holding out his hand as he gave his partner a chipper grin.

Red Hood looked at the hand hesitantly. "Yeah…"

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked in his stereotypical 'announcer' voice, still smiling and waiting.

"Not really…"

"That's ok!" Danny said, grabbing Red Hood's wrist and shooting into the air with a long "WEEEE~!"

Like the good hostage he was, Red Hood screamed as he was dragged into the air and instantly latched his hand around Danny's wrist as well, reaching up to clasp his free hand as well. The Ghost Boy laughed as he flew through the air at top speed, being tailed by an unwilling anti-hero.

"IF YOU DROP ME, I WILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU!"

"Ha-ha, you doubt me, Hoodie! You doubt me!"

_"I FUCKING WONDER WHY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Lighten up, hard-ass! Yeesh!"

"_SORRY IF I DON'T APPRECIATE_ _BEING KIDNAPPED!"_

"No, I meant literally lighten up! You weigh a _ton_!"

Somehow, this made Red Hood speechless, despite the fact he was still flying at ridiculous speeds hundreds of feet above the ground with the biggest pain in the ass known to man.

Ah, slow nights… Gotta love them.

* * *

**Poor Jason, just can't catch a break, can he? XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following the story: _Yoshietime15, Chooch77, Tocksters, Rhimona._**

**Reviews:**

**Blackthorn Ashe: Your sister is a saint. XD I'll think about those. I want to think of something new.**

**KuriMaster13: Though you're completely right, at least we got entertainment out of that. Yup, that's my plan! :D Poor Tim...**

**Kuro-Okami13: I was originally gonna have them and then I remember they live in Las Vegas and committed the crime in Gotham... XD Oh, those cops hate his guts! Are you kidding? I hated volunteering for VBS this year... XD**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Always! You would think the kids would act better but, alas, they do not.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: I did write that chapter from experience... XD Glad you liked that!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: XD You think?! VBS children can be demons! I know from experience!**

**DanielleFenton: It is hell; trust me... XD Of course it was stolen! Danny usually drives motorcycles! It was amazing no one was shot in those few hours...**

**Ninuhuju: Wow... That's just... Wow...**

**Lawlipop9991: :D I'm so thrilled to be the entertainment between other stories! And I'm also thrilled you like my other stuff as well! It makes me feel all fluffy inside! :D**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Yeah, they suck. Miserably. XD**

**Eirena Gaia: Aw, thanks. XD HAHA! No! You ain't alone! I run away from kids all the time! Idiots... Gotta love and hate them... XD**

**SweetyKinz: WHO DOESN'T LOVE IT WHEN THEY SUFFER? XD Vacation Bible School, idiot. I knew you would appreactiate those comments from dear ole Danny! Why would you join the swim team...?**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh gosh, VBS (for me) this year was five hours long. So many screaming children... Almost murdered one for ripping my hair-clip out of my hair... XD**

**Glacio Koro: HA. I think that's most of us in a nutshell. Kitchen duty is way better. :)**


	7. Drunken Buddies

Ch.7: Drunken "Buddies"

Danny cursed many things when he trudged out of the elevator, Jason half-conscious on his back. The ebony-haired male was limply hanging off Danny, arms slung over his shoulders and feet dangling loosely. If it weren't for the second ebony-haired male holding onto him and leaning forward constantly, Jason would've been left behind in the middle of the street a long, _long_ time ago.

The ebony-haired male continued cursing people, places, and things as he stumbled down the hall, trying to keep the unstable Jason Todd from slipping from his back. Danny occasionally mocked something the other said as well, a very angry child indeed. "Oh gosh, why didn't I stop him five beers ago? Seriously, I even thought of it. Why didn't I act?"

There was a lump in the carpet that Danny didn't see and he tripped over it. He yelped as he went down, losing his grip on Jason. The ebony-haired boy grunted as the taller man landed roughly on top of him, which was quickly followed by a very _long_ groan…and a few more dozens curses that soiled Jason's name.

Danny dragged himself out from under Jason's body, groaning as Jason actually laughed lowly at something that wouldn't make an ounce of sense to Danny. After getting up, he contemplated how he was going to get Jason back up before saying 'screw it,' grabbing Jason's hand, and dragging him down the hall, still cussing away. Jason continued to laugh about some warped thing that made sense in his own little world.

As they got to Jason's apartment, Danny had fun patting the other down for his keys. After finding them nowhere and wondering if Jason had lost them, Danny had another 'screw everything' moment and just broke the doorknob. After kicking the door open, Danny grabbed Jason's hand again and pulled him through the door-frame.

As he was closing the door, Danny caught sight of one of Jason's neighbors watching from down the hall. The older woman was staring at him quietly from her door-frame, beady eyes never blinking. From what the other male had told him, the woman's name was Gilda and she was an extremely paranoid, extremely religious person that slept with a bat.

Danny gave her a look and yelled "What are you looking at?!"

Gilda unblinking stare narrowed into a glare and her thin lips pressed into an unhappy frown. Her arm seemed to be reaching for something just inside the door. It was probably a backup bat or a vase of some sort. It honestly wouldn't surprise Danny; paranoid and easily-angered women usually had an arsenal that could rival even Batman's.

The black-haired male made a face at her before slamming the door shut, probably waking any small children in the vicinity. He didn't notice the woman's contemplating gaze watching the door for a little while longer before she shuffled inside, closing the door behind her and bolting a dozen locks behind her, keeping her safe from any possible hooligans.

Inside, Danny was pulling Jason over to the couch and groaning unhappily as he did. There was a mock sob as Danny attempted to get Jason onto the couch without a forklift. The alert ebony-haired man knew that, even though he had powers, he didn't have Superman-level strength and that made lifting things heavier than him a challenge. Jason weighed a lot more than him (probably because he was actually much more in shape than most army men and ate as much as he needed to; both of which Danny didn't do nor was).

One would think the Batman training he went through would've helped but, apparently, he still had to work on weight training. Fun.

After getting Jason on the couch, Danny dragged himself to his feet and stood there, glaring down at the ebony-haired boy with eyes full of contempt. Jason was still smiling about the Lord knew what and, for some odd reason, it really ticked Danny off. Though it probably had something to do with Jason stealing his thing without meaning to…

"Hey Danny~!" Jason called, laughing while he draped an arm over his eyes. His other arm draped over the side of the couch while one leg was across the back of the couch. Overall, he looked like the kind of person that wouldn't be getting out of bed for a long time, which was pretty true in itself.

Danny scowled at the other. "What?"

"Got any pain medicine for my head-y?" Jason asked, still grinning like an idiot. His words were slurred and ran together into one long word that didn't make much sense. He was also resorting to more childish words such as 'medicine' instead using other synonyms such as 'meds' or 'medication.' Even using the word 'pills' would've sounded more mature.

Danny reached up with one hand to rub his aching head and figured he probably needed the pain meds more than Jason. His free hand rested on his hip loosely. "Jay, the only thing I would want to give you right now is Midol and only cause you're putting me through hell right now."

"Da hell is Mikol…?" Jason asked. His ear-to-ear grin was still on, full-blast. His words were laced with confusion but also giddiness. His chest rose and fell quickly when a few giggles escaped his throat before it evened out again, calm as ever.

The alert ebony-haired man silently attempted to rip his hair out before Danny rushed, quite loudly "It's meds for when chicks are being female and they're having their monthly happy-fucking-fun-time and why I am bothering explaining this to you?! You won't remember this conversation in the morning and I'm going to bed…"

Danny trudged to the bedroom while Jason laughed and called after him to 'baby, come back.' The ebony-haired man sighed irritably as he slammed the door shut and hopped into Jason's bed. He kicked off his shoes before sliding under the covers, ignoring how the other male in the apartment was still calling to him. He continued to attempt to ignore Jason for the next half hour but found it didn't quite work as well as he would've hoped.

"Danny~! Danny~! Dan-Dan~! Danny-Boy~! Danny~! I'm hot~! Danny-Danny-Dan-Dan~!"

"Oh Good Lord, if you're up there, strike Jason down please. Or me. I don't care which. As long as I don't have to listen to Jay's insufferable voice continue!" Danny prayed, hiding his head and the rest of him under the covers while he quietly cried for the other man to shut up forever.

However, Jason just continued to drone on and on _and on_…

Finally, Danny threw the covers off him in a flurry and stomped back out into the living room. He marched past Jason, who tried to grab his arm but missed by a yard. Danny stomped as went into the kitchen, grabbing a bucket from under the sink and waiting patiently as he filled it up with cold water from the sink. As the water tried to reach the brim, he turned the faucet off and marched into the living where he, promptly, threw the frigid water onto Jason. "There! You ain't warm anymore! Now do me a favor and shut up!'"

Jason smiled and shivered, cold water dripping down his bare face and making his clothes cling to his skin. "T-Thank you-ou but now I-I'm c-c-cold…"

This was easily resolved by Danny taking a blanket and wrapping Jason up like a mummy so he couldn't move. He took his time with the man's head, just in case the other decided to turn his head and get smothered to death while he slept or something. It may not happen but a person could dream, right?

"There. You're not cold anymore." Danny said, as Jason tried to move in his cocoon. It was a little strange seeing a human-shaped blanket try to move but it was carefully ignored. "Now, shut up and go sleep! That's what I'm going to do so it's beddy-bye time! Goodnight!"

"Night-night!" Jason called but his slurred voice was muffled by the blanket.

Danny smiled victoriously to himself before he began walking towards the bedroom. His steps were light and quiet, though a few floorboards occasionally creaked. It didn't matter though because Jason was finally quiet and that's all Danny wanted! He could finally sleep in peace without any interruptions!

_Knock-knock-knock._

"THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT, HUH KARMA?!"

"Danny, is night-night time! Shhh~!"

Once again stomping, Danny marched to the front door with a glare set firmly on his face. Occasionally, his eyes flashed to green but it was too quick to see. The ebony-haired male's hand reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and slammed the door open. Behind the door, two cops stood patiently in the hallway with tired looks on their faces. They raised their eyebrows at the steaming young adult.

"WHAT?!" Danny yelled, eye twitching.

"Uh…" One officer muttered. "We're here on suspicion of you drugging and kidnapping another man. Would you mind explaining why you are suspected of such a crime?"

Without any hesitation, Danny popped his head out the door and looked down the hall to where Gilda was watching with her gaze full of contempt. Danny's glare narrowed at her and he yelled "The hell is wrong with you, Gilda?!"

"My name's Greta, you dumb-ass!"

Danny restrained himself from getting Jason's rifle from its hiding spot (the other male still had no idea where it was) and shooting the woman. It would be very easy to do so but would result in the officers standing at his door to arrest him. As much as it would be totally worth it, he really didn't want to hear from Batman at the moment. Killing someone was a surefire way to get an ear load from the Dark Knight.

Sighing irritably, Danny explained quickly "My friend and I went to a bar and he got drunk so all I did was take him home but he weighs a fucking _ton_ so I resorted to dragging him into the apartment. Right now, he is on the couch, hopefully dead asleep so I don't have to hear his voice until morning when he's hungover. Now, can I please to go to bed?"

Both cops carefully looked over to where Gilda- no wait, _Greta_ –was glaring at them in a very demanding way. The two slowly turned their eyes back to Danny's glare and the second asked "May we just check on your friend, if that's alright with you?"

Danny made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot himself in the head before gesturing for the cops to step inside quietly. Both walked through the dark and over to the couch where Jason was quietly laying in his cocoon. The first officer moved the blanket from the man's face to make sure he was alive when he asked "Why is he wet?"

"Because he was hot." Danny answered, a frown set on his face.

"Well then, why is he wrapped up like a mummy with a blanket?" The second officer asked, giving Danny a suspicious look.

"Because he was cold." The ebony-haired male answered unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the two officers a look that dared them to question his tired-self further without any protection on them whatsoever.

The second officer asked "You are aware this suddenly is looking very bad for you, right?"

"Everything looks bad when I'm involved!" Danny complained, rubbing his tired face irritably. "Look, he was complaining about being hot so I threw cold water on him but then he complained about being cold so I wrapped him up in a blanket and told him that it was night-night time and to go to sleep. Ain't that right, Jason?"

"Yay-yes."

"See." Danny said, gesturing towards the smiling, drunk person.

The two officers looked at each other again with exasperated looks before the first said "You are aware that we're not supposed to take the word of an intoxicated person because he's intoxicated, right…?"

Danny glared at the two officers before calmly pointing towards the door. "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING APARTMENT ALREADY! FRIKKIN GILDA WAS WRONG AND SHE'S A CRAZY LADY! JUST TAKE MY WORD FOR IT AND LEAVE!"

The cops were gone before Danny even finished yelling.

"My name's Greta, you-"

"SHUT UP, GILDA! I DON'T CARE!"

The door was slammed shut and Danny began stomping back to the bedroom, a pounding headache starting to form behind his eyes.

"Shhh, Danny, it's night-night time!" Jason whispered from across the room.

Danny mock-cried and mouthed 'kill me.'

* * *

**This is Jason's unintentional revenge. Danny kinda deserved it so~... XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following: _PHOENIX1020, Geryea, Son of Zeus0001._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: They'd be great together... XD**

**DanielleFenton: It's a Danny thing we all have to put up with. XD**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Hey, some Nickelback songs are soothing. Not necessarily Burn it to the Ground but some of them. XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: Which was the point... XD They'll figure it out around ch.10. Danny would be one of those... Little noise machine... XD**

**Glacio Koro: Well... I would imagine Jason being semi-patient, seeing as he was raised partly by Batsy and Batsy is Batsy. XD (We all love Danny so much...)**

**Ninuhuju: It is, isn't it? Haha, true. But I think Jason was just getting irritated with the Danny-noise-machine. XD**

**TheBoss3254: Thanks! It'd be nice but I really don't want to jump into another full blown plot where I have to connect dots and figure out why I added this or that detail. This will mostly stay one-shots. Aw, thanks! That means a ton! **

**Lawlipop9991: :DD They are?! That makes me so thrilled to hear! At least I'm doing something right! And yes, you are right. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Gosh, VBS children can be such a pain... XD Ain't that the truth?**

**Blackthorne Ash: It really is. XD Oh, well, isn't that just wonderful? Gosh, children these days...**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: No... No he cannot. XD**

**Son of Zeus0001: Glad to hear! :D**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Didn't mean to! My email (or the site; I can't tell anymore) isn't getting some emails. The same happens to other people all the time and it's ticking me off.**

**Sarra Torrens: XD Thank you!**

**Poohbearmorris: I think the majority of us would... XD**

**SweetyKinz: Aw, I'm Danny? How nice... XD They could be... Team Sarcasm? I don't know! *face-palm* DANNY IS A MUSIC HOG. LET IT BE, JASON. XD ...wow...thanks...glad you like what I can do more than me... XD**


	8. When They Try

Ch.8: When They Try

"So~…" Danny drawled, tapping away at his phone. Beside him, Red Hood crouched beside a skylight. He peered through with an unblinking stare, one arm propped on his knee while his hand on the other arm rested comfortably on his hip, close to one of the handguns in their holsters. Danny drew his eyes away from the phone for one second to look at the other. "Do you want the large group in one room or do you want to take down the ones in the hallways?"

Red Hood hummed in contemplation, thinking about his two choices carefully. "Which one has more men that I can shoot?"

Danny began tapping away at his phone again, scanning through video-feeds and all the messages that had been sent back and forth between the buyer and seller of illegal weapons and ammunition. While neither Danny nor Red Hood usually did this kind of thing (weapons was more Red Robin), the two had been bored that quiet night and Danny had accidentally stumbled upon it via Dark-Net. "Well… The two areas have around an equal amount of people so the real question is if you wanna go big or go sorta-stealth-but-not-really."

Red Hood rolled the two options around in his head for a little bit, thinking about which one would be more appealing. "Eh… I'll go big. That way I don't have to worry about being semi-quiet."

"Ah yes, that's good. Too bad I can't say I'll be quiet at all." Danny commented as he began walking away, slipping his phone into his pocket and zipping it up. "Alright, see you in a little bit and have fun shooting everyone down!"

"You know… I just remembered you're supposed to take me to jail for this kind of thing."

Danny waved off the other's thoughts casually while smirking to himself as he stopped at the edge of the roof. "Ah, don't worry about it. As long as I don't see you, I can't pin you to the murders. …well, yes I can. I'm just not gonna look too hard at the crime scene."

Red Hood snorted as Danny jumped from the side and disappeared. Standing, he slipped both handguns from their holsters and felt along them for a moment before jumping through the skylight, shattering the glass and letting it rain down on the guards. The ones in the center fled to the side as Red Hood landed in the middle of the room, already firing away and lessening the numbers in seconds.

It didn't much time for the armed men to begin firing back. Gunshots echoed off the concrete walls, drilling into everyone's eardrums. Small sparks jumped in the air. Screams and shouts went into an uproar as the felons began trying to take one of the most feared anti-heroes down. However, men were quickly falling to the ground into pools of their own blood.

Red Hood weaved in and out of the bodies, jumping into the air when he needed to but mostly keeping to his brutal frontal assault. Bullets skimmed past him but never seemed to make their mark. Nothing the thugs could do would make Red Hood flinch away and retreat. His mind was focused on his attack, never straying to anything else.

Bodies dropped and the sounds of gunshots lowered but there was always one steady stream of bullets, taking men down with it.

In the hallways surrounding the large main room, Danny walked down the middle of the dark hallways. His glowing body and eyes lit the area around him, making him very conspicuous as he wandered around. However, he didn't really care that much. In one hand, he held the Glock 17 he'd received from the Cloaks the year before and kept around as a souvenir. Though he would have much preferred to take along his AA-12, it couldn't be as well hidden as the Glock.

Danny's boots clacked loudly against the ground, drawing even more attention to himself. He hadn't run into anyone yet and was wondering where everyone was. He was feeling a lot like Jason when he was trigger-happy. Green eyes scanned the hallway in front of him as he slowly but loudly walked down the strip. His ears perked at something almost inaudible behind him and a wide smirk instantly graced his face.

Spinning around, Danny shot one of the men in shoulder and barely had time to watch him go down as he turned the barrel to the man's partner, shooting him in the stomach. Both collapsed to the ground helplessly, unable to handle their weapons when the exploding pain in their torsos took up their entire focus.

The sounds of gunfire instantly drew others to Danny's location, letting him take them down as they drew close. It amused the hooded male greatly since all he had to do was stand there and fire the gun every time he saw someone enter the hall. At one point, he even started leaning against the wall just because he could and to piss anyone off watching through the cameras now or in the future.

At some point, people stopped flocking to his site and, after counting the downed bodies, Danny realized he'd pretty much taken care of all the lackeys. Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped around the groaning, hurting men as he flipped the safety of the Glock on and slipped it in his waistband, fixing the ends of his vest over-top of it.

It didn't take much to find his partner, who was downing the last few men he had to take care of. After giving each other nods in greeting, the two turned to where the large garage to the loading dock was opening. As soon as they saw the truck holding all the weapons backing up into the dock, they smirked and casually began walking over.

Red Hood took the driver's side and had no qualms about shooting him in the head as he pushed him out. On the passenger seat, Danny put a bullet in the second man's shoulder and threw him to the ground, getting in and slamming the door shut behind him. Red Hood did the same, setting his handguns in their holsters, and began to cruise away from the warehouse. Danny cackled as they began driving away.

The two chatted idly as they drove along the gravel road before pulling out onto the main drag. Just as they straightened out on the road, driving behind a lifted truck, a squad of police cruisers drove around the corner and almost immediately turned into the driveway to take down the weapons deal. Danny couldn't help the cackle that escaped his throat upon seeing.

"Well, it's a good thing we left when we did or else your approval rating would've dropped." Red Hood commented, letting the tiniest teasing tone drip into his voice.

Danny laughed sarcastically, as if the other had said something. "Oh-oh dude, what approval rating? Everyone hates me. Your approval rating is better than mine."

"…how?"

"Well… I can't remember exactly what happened but I was doing some 'mandatory' interview thing Batman set up because he wanted to make my image or better or something and while talking to the reporter, I said something about gangsters needing to pull their pants up higher so they could run from the cops faster and the chick took that as me trying to offend black people or something so now everyone thinks I'm racist."

Red Hood snorted in his seat, not really all that surprised. Those words sounded like something Danny would say and something the media would twist around. "So is that why I saw you on live television one time being asked about being racist and you shoved your middle finger into the camera and said 'fuck you and fuck the world'?"

"Yeah…" Danny drawled, smiling at the memory. "I was having a bad day and I really wanted to piss someone off. On the bright side, no one's asked me for an interview since, nor have they allowed Batman to improve my image in any way. Cheers to the media hating you!"

Red Hood barked a laugh and said "Cheers."

* * *

**Tis shorter but I don't care. CHEERS! And look, they can be nice to each other~!  
**

**Thanks for favoriting/following the story: _Clancy1018, Starlin's Ghost._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Yeah, he ain't having that much fun. XD**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: That it is! Gilda- I mean, Greta -is not a very happy person. XD**

**Eirena Gaia: Yeah, FF had another glitch. What a surprise? XD It'll happen around ch.10. No worries.**

**The Girl Who Envies Books: They'll find out around ch.10. The big thing is they don't know each other's last names and have never actually seen each other's pictures. So unless that comes up, they're both unaware of who the other really is. XD (Danny could always find out easily but he probably wouldn't bother. He's too busy having fun.)**

**Glacio Koro: Oh, you have no idea... XD**

**Roselin: Of course he did. He's a PITA. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Unintentionally too, which makes it all the more better! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That it can be! And no, they will not be! Not without fear anyways!**

**Kuro-Okami13: That it is... XD I don't know... He knows it's Karma so~...**

**DanielleFenton: Oh, he totally deserves it! Karma is a wonderful thing for writing! XD**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: It's a shame they didn't know who they were going to be dealing with... XD**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha, thanks! **

**Shadowflaymenyght: Danke. :) Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying! I don't know; school is a pain... **

**Starlin's Ghost: Oh yeah, they'll figure it out soon but right now they'll be idiots. XD**

**Lawlipop9991: :DDDD Dude, seriously, I feel so frikkin awesome right now. Like, you don't even know. XD And I like Kid-Drunk!Jason too. As we have seen, Danny's not good with kids sooooo... XD**


	9. Video Games

Ch.9: Video Games

Call of Duty

"I _hate_ first-person shooter games!"

Danny's tried to say something to his steaming friend but nothing would come out of his mouth. There was too much laughter drowning everything else down. A few tears slipped down the ebony-haired boy's face as he tried to calm his laughing. A pain in his stomach was starting to make his laughter shorter but he continued just as hard.

Face drawn in anger, Jason began to randomly press buttons to figure out how to play the stupid game. His weapons arsenal kept coming up though, blocking the view of the map he was on. When he wasn't gazing at his giant armory, he was usually getting shot, respawned, and then shot again. When he did manage to move around a little bit, he always fired off his gun on accident and drew others to his location, managing to get himself shot yet again.

Since Danny had long since mastered the game, he found the entire thing extremely hilarious like the uncompassionate being he was.

Turning on his friend, Jason angrily shouted "Shut up, you bastard! It isn't that funny!"

Danny cried harder when he saw Jason get shot again. His voice began to fade away, laughing too hard for any actual sound to come out of his mouth. His face began turning blue as he tried to get air back into his lungs, fist banging on the arm of the couch. Somehow, he managed to get some air into his lungs, returning the color to his face. "Y-You o-own a dozen guns! How can you not play a first person shooter game?!"

"It's different!" Jason yelled, trying in vain to get his avatar to move a decent distance before he pressed another button that opened his arsenal again. "You press buttons on a game, not pull the fucking trigger! And who can carry that much shit at one time?! In reality, it'd weigh a ton and you wouldn't be able to get anywhere! AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING RESPAWN IN REAL LIFE!"

Danny giggled to himself on the opposite end of the couch, hiding his heated face in his arms. When he had finally managed to calm himself all the way down, he peeked his head out of his arms just in time to see Jason's character run through some bushes and, promptly, fall off the side of a cliff. As it fell, the body went limp in midair.

Jason's mouth fell open as he respawned. Danny stayed quiet for a full minute before his laughter came back, full force. The blue-eyed man flipped onto his back, resting against the arm of the couch, and let his head dangle off the side of the sofa. His arms held his middle, trying in vain to ease the wonderful ache in the pit of his stomach. His feet kicked the air in a desperate attempt to release some energy from his body.

The other blue-eyed male glared at his friend from the corner of his eyes before he grabbed Danny's foot and pushed him upwards. With a yelp, Danny slipped off the arm of the couch and onto the ground with a loud yell of pain as he landed partly on his back and partly on his head. There was a hurt groan before Danny resumed his giggle fit.

Jason scowled, directing his eyes towards the ceiling as he mumbled a few dozen curse words under his breath. It only deepened when the match ended and his stats said he had made no kills but managed to die seventy-nine times in ten minutes.

Batman: Arkham Knight

Jason glared at the screen in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest, frown settled firmly on his lips. His feet were propped on the coffee-table in front of him, one crossed over the other. He slouched in his seat, looking like the complete essence of an angry, sulking teenager. Turning his blue eyes towards Danny, who was having fun setting up the game, he asked "Why, _of all games_, this one?"

Danny giggled darkly and shrugged. Briefly, his eyes flickered over to Jason's unhappy ones before being drawn back to the screen, where the game was just starting. The ebony-haired man bounced in his seat excitedly. "I dun know. Thought it'd be fun. And come on, the Batmobile looks frikkin amazing in this game!"

Jason reached up to rub his aching head, wondering if he was ever going to bother stirring up some revenge for the other (because he still couldn't remember most of what happened the night he got drunk but Danny swore on his life that that had been one of the worst nights of his life).

The rational part of Jason's mind knew that Danny didn't know he was Red Hood. The irrational part of his mind had a feeling Danny was an undercover criminal of some sort and knew every single solitary detail about his life, including his other alias's, and that this game (which he thought he looked terrible in) was just another way to tick him off and reveal his identity.

…then the rational part of his mind laughed and laughed _and laughed_ because idiot Danny? A criminal? Where had that bogus crap come from to begin with?

Danny cackled in his seat, finally diving into the actual game and skipping through all the story parts to get to the fun part. He jittered excitedly in his seat, ready to take down all the criminals of the game and then take down the Red Hood (whom Danny wished was with him at the moment but knew the chances of that happening were practically zero).

This dream of just taking all the criminals down without any trouble was brutally crushed three minutes later and Jason laughed very much in the fashion Danny had when Jason couldn't figure out how to play Call of Duty for the life of him.

A couple hours, cheat-codes, hacks, and walk-throughs later, Danny was coming up to the part where he knew Red Hood was going to pop out and try to kill him. Jason was waiting impatiently for said event to happen in the next seat over, grinning at the screen like an idiot. Both were tense with varying emotions.

Just as Danny was about to look up where exactly Red Hood was going to suddenly try and kill him, the anti-hero was suddenly trying to end his life and Danny couldn't help the scream that escaped his throat as he panicked, moving himself around on the screen like an idiot.

Jason had also screamed before laughing, getting up, and bouncing on the couch excitedly. "GET HIM, HOODIE! COME ON! KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JASON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUTTON TO FUCKING PRESS! WHAT BUTTON DO I FUCKING PRESS?!"

"WOO! GO HOODIE! COME ON, DUDE, YOU CAN DO IT! LET'S GO!"

"JASON, I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! OH MY- WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?"

The two continued screaming at the screen; Jason rooting for the digital him and Danny panicking as he wondered how the hell he was supposed to defeat the other while cussing excessively. It wasn't too long after that that Danny was killed and left to sob loudly on the couch while Jason partied while standing on the back of his couch.

There was a knock at the door and Jason shimmied over while Danny continued with his pity-party. The undercover Red Hood threw the door open with a yelled greeting, a giant grin on his face as he stood with his hands in the air. "What Clint?!"

The doorman, Clint, stood on the other side of the plank of wood, looking tired and a little homicidal. Upon seeing the other man, Clint said "Jay, I've got about two dozen complaints in the past five minutes about you and some other guy yelling your heads off and-"

"Sorry Clint but my give-a-damn's busted." Jason cut off before slamming the door in the doorman's face, locking the door, and pushing a heavy table in front of it before he shimmied back over to the living area, still feeling victorious over his indirect victory.

Mario-Kart

"I GET DRY BONES!"

"NO YOU DON'T! HE'S MY CHARACTER! I CALLED HIM!"

"WELL TOO BAD! JUST GOT HIM, SUCKER!"

"NOOO~! I FRIKKIN CALLED HIM, YOU FUCKING SHIT-HEAD!"

"BE BOWSER!"

"BUT BOWSER SUCKS!"

"THEN BE TOAD!"

"BUT HE SUCKS TOO!"

"THEN BE YOSHI!"

"Ok…" Danny mumbled, pouting as he pressed on the green frog-lizard-turtle-thing. The character said his name and did a pose as the entire thing moved onto the next screen. Both Jason and Danny had no trouble picking out their choice vehicle and moving onto to choose their course.

Since he was first player, Danny grinned, moved over to the Special Cup, and instantly went down to decide on Rainbow Road. He danced in his seat while Jason turned to look at him with a glare. "I fucking hate you right now."

"And that's what you get for stealing my character!"

"He was mine first!"

"No he wasn't!"

The two were instantly drawn to the screen as the countdown started, making them lean forward in their lotus positions. As the screen lit up with the word 'go,' the two took off in a burst of speed and immediately raced to the front of the line, which quickly turned into a battle of who was going to claim first place.

The racers on the screen constantly rammed into each other, trying to throw each other off the side of the map. On the couch, the two men rammed into each other's side, trying to knock each other's steering off course. They yelled profanities at each other, ignoring Clint and a couple of cops that were at the door as they continued their epic battle. (And the cops would never get in because Danny and Jason had moved the fridge and a mattress in front of the door, next to the very heavy table. Just in case.)

Around the beginning of the second lap, Danny accidentally fell into Jason's lap on his side before the other male pushed him onto the floor. This little scene did not do anything to either's driving.

This continued for two rounds before, on the third lap, Jason managed to knock Danny off the side of the map (it had actually been a freak accident but Jason would never admit to it). With a 'ha' in victory and an unhappy 'no' following after from the other, Jason took to the lead and managed to cross the finish line before Danny could exact the revenge he kept swearing.

As Jason won the first round, he quickly jumped to his feet on the couch and screamed "YYEESSSS! I FRIKKIN WON! YYYEEEESSSSS!"

On the ground, Danny began crying.

Jason yelled a long "WWWOOOOWWW!" before throwing his Wii remote at the ground without thinking while Danny continued sobbing. The remote shattered against the ground, making both men stare at the broken pieces before they broke out in different emotions.

Danny began laughing hysterically while Jason slowly fell to his knees, yelling "NOOOOO~" before he landed with his face in a pillow as he sobbed.

* * *

**Idiots... All of them are idiots... But so entertaining... XD (And "My Give A Damn's Busted" by Jo Dee Messina is a pretty good song for those two.)**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Yeah... Media sucks sometimes.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: You know it, dear buddy! XD**

**Lawlipop9991: :D Haha, yeah for Jason cuteness! XD I'll do that one after their identities get found out. **

**Glacio Koro: He would say that is part of his charm. XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: Danny uses guns because he feels like it. XD Danny doing something like isn't too unusual. He gives zero f*cks. Most TV people are racist and like to make other people sound racist. It's what they do. *thumbs up***

**Jaguarspot: HAHA, yes! All those people must just adore him! XD And that's some serious head-banging, dude. **

**Ninuhuju: Yeah... That's Team Sarcasm for ya! XD**

**Too Lazy 2 Login: XD I'm thrilled to hear you laughed like a crazy person and enjoyed!**

**Sarra Torrens: Why thank you! Glad to see I'm good at this!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: You have fun giggling away like a loony! XD Seems about right...**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Aw thanks! I always worry so this puts my troubles to ease. :)**

**Shadowflaymenyght: Wonderful... Aw, thanks! Please don't choke! XD**

**Oblitus: Oh my gosh, you're a Gilda... XD People believe the media all the time. Not surprising. XD You have fun with the Oreo and they'll find out the IDs soon. XD**


	10. Identities

Ch.10: Identities

Red Hood let his head hang and stared at the ground, eyes narrowed into irritated slits. One arm was resting against his propped leg, foot planted firmly on the edge of the building. The other hand rested loosely against his hip. He stood with his back straight, looking tall on the building from the ground, despite his handing head.

With a sigh, Red Hood turned his eyes over his shoulder to where Danny was prancing around. The music from the club under them was blaring out the windows and practically making the structure shake. This had immediately pleased the white-haired man when they had arrived a half-hour beforehand, making him dance around and mouth along to the words or, sometimes, he even sang along out loud.

The anti-hero had learned from one of his first missions with the other that Danny liked darker music with good beats; hard rock, heavy metal, and gothic stuff. Sometimes a little bit of techno or electronic music was thrown into the mix, spicing things up. However, seeing the male mouth along the words to a pop song, Red Hood figured anything you could dance to could be classified as 'Danny music.' Hell, the anti-hero theorized he could turn on a fast Korean song and Danny would know all the words. It honestly wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

While Red Hood had accustomed himself to Danny's antics really quickly because that kind of thing was a _necessity_ to be Danny's friend, he couldn't shake off the creepy feeling he got when the white-haired man mouthed along to a song a girl sung. When he used his own voice, it was ok. But when he mouthed it and danced along to a female singer's song… All it made Red Hood want to do was shoot something, particularly the problem (which would be Danny) or himself.

And right now, as Danny paraded around and mouthed along to a pop song sung by a girl, Red Hood felt particularly creeped out by how on time he was and how absorbed he was with said song.

"…" Red Hood shook his head as Danny shimmied across the roof, following the other male with his eyes. His hands itched to shoot something but he forced the desperate feeling down. This was not a live-or-die situation. No matter how creepy Danny got, he could get out of it without a gun…

Danny did a terrible moonwalk but didn't seem to care.

…nope, it just escalated to live-or-die. Red Hood mumbled a few curses before barking "Grave!"

The ghost twisted his body around to face his friend, turning his grinning face towards the Red Hood. He continued to bob to the quick pop music but had, thankfully, stopped mouthing along to make it look like a girl's voice was coming out of a guy's body. "Yeah, Hoodie? Something the matter?"

"Yeah, there is a problem and it's, well, _you_." Red Hood stated seriously, turning his irritated into a stern glare. The stance he took rang of authority and the demand to listen to him at all costs. It didn't help that the two handguns strapped to his thighs were always visible, always giving off the threat that they could always be used against you.

…it was a shame Danny was never taught to respect and/or fear authority figures. Oh well. Red Hood was going to have to put up with the never ending sass.

"Oh yeah and how am I a problem? I'm actually enjoying this mission like a normal person." Danny said before beginning to mouth along to the words again. The way his eyes glinted deviously let the other man know that Danny was creeping him out on purpose. It didn't help when he continued to bob around like the annoying ass he was.

Red Hood wanted to reach up and rub his head but remembered that he still had his helmet on. It would've been worthless to even try. Instead, he mumbled profanities under his breath and closed his eyes to the monstrosity Danny was performing. With a sigh, he said "Grave, knock it off! If the media gets a hold of you doing that, you're going to be a labeled a creeper."

"Oh, look at all the fucks I give! Oh wait; that would be none."

Red Hood reopened his eyes and glared at the other. He turned on his heel and walked to the side of the rooftop while Danny twirled around behind him. The anti-hero didn't hesitate to jump off while Danny turned around and noticed his partner was gone. He blanched instantly. "Oh, we're going now! Ok! Hoodie, wait for me~!"

Actually listening for once, Red Hood waited on the balcony for the other to jump down before he kicked the French doors open. The helmeted figure ignored how Danny said he wanted to be the one to kick the doors open next time, which Red Hood thought wasn't going to happen. Kicking down doors was his thing, all the way.

Inside the balcony doors was a huge lounge. It was furnished in the typical red and gold color scheme most villains seemed to take a liking to. The furniture was the most expensive in Gotham, most of it which was custom made. The room had its own little bar with a bartender, who cleaned a couple of glasses while carefully ignoring the fifty-something-year-old man making out with a twenty-something-year-old on the couch. As the doors slammed open, the three's attention was drawn to the two walking through the doors.

Everyone froze as Red Hood and Danny stopped just inside the doors. The white-haired male instantly relaxed inside the door, crossing his arms over his chest. Red Hood stayed perfectly still and erect, instantly taking the lead with the stance. Danny seemed to have no problem with this as he smirked darkly at the two on the couch.

Seemingly as one, the three made a run for it, racing straight towards the two polished doors. However, halfway to the door, two pitch-black panthers that were easily four feet high with amber slits for eyes appeared in front of the doors. The middle-aged man stopped dead in his tracks, a scream rumbling from his throat. The prostitute and bartender had no problem escaping through the doors, as though they didn't see the big cats.

Once the doors were slammed shut, the panthers growled and smirked at the man, revealing the daggers inside of their mouths. They both walked forward, towards the man, who backed away from the growling, smirking cats.

"Now where are you going, Burt?" Red Hood teased darkly as the man turned around to face them. Danny, with his pitch black eyes, was smirking and leaning against his friend, elbow on his shoulder casually. If it weren't for their intimidating reputations, they'd almost look like they were playing a joke on a friend. Too bad everyone in Gotham knew who they were and of their glorious team-ups that usually ended in a lot of scarred and/or dead people.

"W-What do you want from me?" The man, Burt, questioned fearfully. His eyes flickered to the pistol on the table but one of the panthers jumped on the table, scaring the living daylights out of the man as the panther yowled dangerously. The second big cat and Danny both seemed to chuckle darkly, loving the man's fear.

Red Hood smirked behind his mask, loving that he practically had to do nothing for scare tactics since Danny took care of it. "All you have to do is answer some questions. We want some information that you have. You can give it to us willingly and, if you need it, we can always get the pretty kitties to help out."

The panther on the table smiled and stretched its claws out, as if agreeing with the helmeted figure.

Burt gulped in fear.

Five minutes later, Red Hood and Danny were climbing back onto the roof as the cops stormed the lounge, finding a tied up man but no anti-heroes to speak of. The two were already racing across rooftops, one laughing while the other smirked under his bright red helmet. However, they didn't make it far without being cut off by a flying bat-a-rang.

Red Hood instantly slipped his handguns from his holsters, turning the safeties off and aiming them in the direction of whence the bat-shaped weapons came from. Danny merely sighed and slapped a hand over his face. "Crap… He caught us."

"Why are you so worried? It's just the Bat."

"Hehe…" Danny mumbled nervously. "Yeah, he's also the person that makes sure I stay off death row…"

Red Hood shot his partner a bewildered expression, wondering when on earth that had happened. Danny shot him an anxious smile and mumbled "Yeah, it's a long story but Bats reports to a general every once in a while to tell him that I haven't done anything horrible but he doesn't know that I have done horrible things since then so _shhhh_~."

Batman chose this time to magically appear, like he always did. His expression wasn't emotionless for once but filled to the brim with irritation. His stance wasn't defensive or offensive, seemingly there to only talk as his posture was much more relaxed than either expected. His annoyed glare was set on both of the young men. "Alright, I think you two have had enough fun together."

"Hey! We've only teamed up a couple of times and caused only minimum property damage!" Danny complained, giving the older a look that said 'back-off' but failing to say anything about the men that had been killed on the job.

Batman turned the dry glare onto the white-haired male. "Shall we go over the stolen car incident?"

The two anti-heroes looked at each other in complete confusion, thinking back over the missions. Really the only mission that had involved a car was the weapons deal and that had been a pretty quiet ride for them. They only got in a few yelling-matches and mostly stuck to mocking the other heroes because it was funny. So what the heck was the stolen car incident?

The Dark Knight instantly caught onto their confused air and gave the two a blank look. "Please tell me you two know who the other's alias is…"

"Nopity."

"Uh-uh."

Batman didn't even resist face-palming for once. "The one time neither of you decide to dig up every single solitary piece of information on a person you just met!" The Dark Knight pointed at Red Hood. "I expect more from you." Batman turned to Danny. "And I expect you to stalk him 24/7 because you think it's funny."

Danny cackled at the thought. "Ha! No! I decided I'd try to make an actual real friend for the first time in years."

"And he worked with you all the time so I figured he could be trusted. … Somewhat." Red Hood said, shrugging.

Batman just stared at them for the longest time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one time neither stuck to their routine, they made friends with the same person _twice_ and didn't even know they had done such a thing. The dramatic irony wafting through the air was unbearable and the Dark Knight thought his head was going to explode.

"And why does this matter anyways?" Danny asked.

The Caped Crusader took a deep breath before quickly saying "Jason Todd, meet Graveyard. Danny Fenton, meet Red Hood. Now lose the disguises _right frikkin now_."

Seeing as Batman was already provoked and neither anti-hero wanted to make the situation worse for themselves, Red Hood took off his helmet and carefully ripped the mask from his face while Danny called the rings to his waist, turning him back into his human guise. The two turned to the other at the same time and they felt their eyes widen while the Dark Knight watched from the side.

"Jason...?"

"Danny…?"

…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING CHEERED FOR YOURSELF!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE THAT FUCKING GAME TO BEGIN WITH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME!" The two yelled at each other before they began physically attack each other over a game Danny played the week before.

Batman face-palmed again and left, leaving the two to brawl it out on top of the roof and possibly get caught by a random pedestrian.

* * *

**Dang... They're still beat up over a game. Grudge holders, much? XD**

**Thanks for favoriting/following the story: _Cats are my World, Sanasuke, Jaguarspot, ShiraYukiShadow._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: I really wanted that dramatic irony to be on full force before this chapter so VIDEO GAMES~! XD Oh, I don't even want to go into that... XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Happy b-day! And who wouldn't cheer themselves on? XD**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: That it is. And it really is a skill! XDDD Where is Jason's rifle, that is the question? Awww, that means a lot dude! Thanks!**

**Kuro-Okami13: Most of that was inspired by our conversation. XD I hate first-person shooter games... And I've never played Arkham Knight either but my friend has. XD ...I should have had it hit the TV... XD**

**TheBoss3254: ...you have some serious timing, you know that? XD**

**16ckelman: Thank you!**

**Oblitus Angeli: Oh my gosh, I hate two of the three games. It's ok. And who doesn't love raging at the games? Good ole Clint is gonna have to live with having a door slammed in his face. XD**

**Lawlipop: Ginger-Jason was not my favorite but that was actually the original version of Jason Todd. In the comics, he dyed his hair black to match Dick's. But I'm like you, I like having him being black-haired. Oh, that'll be interesting. No worries. XD**

**Ninuhuju: Hope you get better! I hate first-person shooter games. They suck.**

**Eirena Gaia: Oh gosh, they suck. Don't even bother. XD Yeah, parts of Jason knows but he's stifling them. XD Glad you enjoyed those parts!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: THAT THEY ARE! XD**

**SweetyKinz: You were amused. That's all I want. XDDDD Man, that video-game one KILLED you. Hehehehe~! I love you, Buddy!**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: That he is... And they were playing Call of Duty, not Halo. XD**

**Jaguarspot: I already knew that. I just call everyone "dude." Ask my poor friend, Sweetykinz. XD Yeah, that is literally what I was trying to capture. :D**

**Poohbearmorris: It's alright! SweetyKinz does it all the time. XD**


	11. Spawns of Satan

Ch.11: Spawns of Satan

"Hey Jay?" Danny called, arm over his eyes. His free limb was laid across his torso lazily. Farther down, one ankle was crossed over the other while he lay in the grass, hiding in the shade of the tree. A calm but bored expression was etched into his features. Every muscle in his body was relaxed under his unusually light-colored clothing. His flip-flops laid off to the side.

Beside him and lying on his stomach, Jason tried to sleep after a rough night of trying to destroy/destroying Danny at Mario-Kart. His head was lying on the backpack the other male had brought along, bedhead flying all over the place. Both arms were under the backpack, propping it up. His legs were parallel to each other. "Yeah Danny?"

"Who's idea was it to come to the park again?"

"That would be yours."

"…do you know what I was thinking when I suggested the idea?"

"Nope."

"…wanna go back to your apartment and maybe get some actual sleep?"

"Yep."

Together, the two began the wonderful process of getting out of their comfy positions, groaning as they stretched like cats before standing. After releasing a breath that sounded oddly like the one people make when they wake up, Danny shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and walked next to Jason as they quietly retraced their steps back to the sidewalk winding through the park.

As they stepped onto the pavement, Danny turned his head to look at Jason and asked "But seriously, what was I thinking when I suggested we go outdoors and not to a bar or something?"

"I don't know!" Jason said, shoving Danny away from his side, only for him to wander back anyways. "I think you said something about wanting to prove to your sister that you can get tanned or something. Of course, you didn't really help yourself by lying under a tree but I really don't care either way."

Danny grimaced at the thought as he peeked a look at his freakishly pale skin. Hiding behind computer screens all day and working outdoors through the night never had helped his ghost-like complexion. Even his actual ghost-half had more of a tan than his human form. Though it was sad, he was starting to think it wasn't really worth it. "Oh well… I tried?"

Jason looked at his friend from the corner of his eye with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' face. "Not really…"

The Dark-Net's creator shrugged his shoulder, shifting his backpack around. The two continued with the trek, idly chatting about glorious, dark holes where they liked to cram themselves and wonderful websites that kept them busy for days, killing their eyes but keeping their skin cancer-free since tans were just damaged skin cells anyways.

"Ok, explain to me why your friend built an android of Lex Luthor if he didn't get a job to replace the real Luthor with an android." Jason said lowly as they walked along, giving his friend another one of his looks as he tried to figure out where the other's story was going. Though Danny was a good liar and made up magical stories on the spot, he was terrible at recounting actual events.

"Well…" Danny started, smiling nervously. "We don't like Luthor…"

"Ok."

"And he kind of annoys us… A lot."

"Keep going."

"…so we might want to discreetly torture him one day and we don't want to get caught, though Bats will probably figure it out pretty quickly. You got a problem with that?"

"Not really."

"Good cause you didn't hear this from me." Danny whispered seriously as he leaned in close to the other, looking in all directions with his eyes. Jason rolled his eyes as the other cackled and pulled away. The anti-hero's eyes adverted to scan the park leisurely before his breathe hitched on a horrendous sight. Danny's laughing eyes turned to him at the noise. "What the heck was that?"

Jason turned Danny around roughly by his shoulders, pushing him in the direction of whence they came. Jason didn't see Danny's confused expression as he was pushed along, too panicked as he tried to escape the vicinity. Under his breath, Jason mumbled to the other "Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, walk faster, dammit. Walk, walk, walk…"

"Uh, Jay...?"

"Don't speak! Just keep walking!"

"Hey, is that Jason?"

Danny tried to take a peek over his shoulder at the foreign voice but Jason knocked his head forward, pushing him faster as he tried to escape. The hostage of the two stumbled as he was directed and told to speed up, yelping and pinwheeling his arms. Jason prayed his assailant's would brush him off. "Walk faster, Danny! Dammit, you're going too slow! Go fucking faster!"

"Jay, we're practically _running_ now!"

"I wish I fucking cared!"

"Hey, it is Jay!"

"Jason, who's the other people that know you?" Danny asked before he yelped after another stumble, Jason's feet landing on his heels.

"Ask questions later." Jason hissed, his voice rising drastically in pitch as he continued to push Danny to go faster. His feet itched to ditch the other entirely and escape on his own. The other ebony-haired boy knew how to get back to his apartment without his help. Besides, wasn't it every man for himself in this sort of situation?

"JJJJAAAYYYYYYYY~!"

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!" Jason yelled before he raced around Danny, screaming as he took off. Danny yelped as he was pushed to the ground in the process of his friend's retreat and watched after with a bewildered look on his face. If he were standing, he would've thrown his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Way to take flight, idiot-stick!"

"LITTLE WINGGGG~!" Another raven-haired man yelled as he raced past Danny's prone form and in the direction of the screaming Jason, easily catching up to the other. The shorter male's expression was thrilled and his arms were outstretched, ready to bear-hug the crap out of the other male. Too bad Jason didn't seem to like that idea and was, currently, throwing anything he could get his grubby hands on at the other.

"Da fuck am I taking witness to?" Danny asked himself before laughing as Jason was tackled to the ground by the other in a hug. "HEY! Next time warn me when you're gonna get tackled, Jay-Jay!"

The amused, blue-eyed freak cackled to himself as he rolled onto his back, just as two pairs of footsteps ran up beside him. A voice rang in Danny's ears, very apologetic about something he had no control over before he mumbled "Oh wait, you're the guy who stole my car a while back…"

The other mumbled a sound, sound oddly like a '-tt-.' With the sun in his eyes, Danny didn't see who the people were but allowed himself to be helped up. When he could finally see shapes instead of just an intense whiteness, the raven-haired man grinned and finally understood Jason's intense need to leave.

"Oh God, it's the imbecile." Damian complained, giving the older a disgusted look as he glanced up and down Danny's body.

Tim Drake gave the younger a displeased and horrified look. "Damian!"

"Aw~, I missed you too, you little bundle of evil! And your car was fantastic, by the way." Danny said pleasantly, instantly reaching down to pinch the younger's cheeks. He got bitten for his efforts but instantly retaliated by backhanding the eleven-year-old. After that, neither was sure how but both immature boys ended up in a small brawl while Tim tried his best to separate the two.

Dick walked over while whistling, dragging Jason by the ankle. The ebony-haired man being dragged whined as he was brought over unwillingly. He only whined harder when he saw Danny and Damian attempting to wipe the floor with the other. However, the battle was pretty evenly matched since Danny was bigger and stronger while Damian was much more skilled in killing people with his bare hands.

"Damian!" Dick yelled before dropping the lower half of Jason's body, making him grunt as he landed roughly on the ground, and instantly helped Tim pull Damian away from the older male before hopping in the middle of the two as Danny tried to lunge and rip Damian's face off as he was being pulled away.

Jason dragged himself up before trudging over to where Danny was simmering on the ground, unhappily wondering how he was going to get back at the little demon spawn. As his friend grabbed his arm and lifted him up, he allowed it and let himself be dragged away as Jason said "Alright, time to go. We're going to my place now."

Dick immediately released Damian, leaving Tim to hold him back all by himself, and jumped in front of the other Bat, stopping him from leaving with Danny. "Come on, Jace! Don't leave now! We haven't seen you in months and we didn't get to celebrate your birthday! Hang out with us for a little while with your friend! Please!"

"The friend has a name, dick-weed!" Danny complained.

Jason grinned as Dick had an anime sweat-drop moment. Turning to his friend, he said "You were very close to his name, if it's any consolation."

The taller ebony-haired man's grin was mirrored by Danny, who looked at the anxious, older Bat standing across from him. "Oh, so you're a Dick in every definition of the word! Well, isn't this just hilarious?"

Pleased, Jason cackled in a very Danny-like fashion.

Tim and Damian walked up on either side of the oldest Bat. Neither one of them looked like they wanted the two obnoxious boys to stick around, wearing indifferent frowns and letting their postures slouch ever-so-slightly. Tim turned his head away from the scene of the two chuckling men and said to Dick "Maybe we should just let them go home. It's not like they'd be able to make it through the day without killing us anyways."

Two sets of blue eyes landed on the Drake Industries owner. Both looked slightly offended at the comment while mostly looking just plain pissed off (though they secretly agreed with him, they would never admit to it). Together, the two said "What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh God Drake, you just issued a challenge! Why would you do that?! They were almost gone!" Damian yelled, jumping over to Tim's side, grabbing the front of his shirt, and pulling him down to his level so he could look him straight in the eye. Heavy breathing fell from the preteen's mouth as Tim looked at Damian with a slightly terrified look. Much to the older's relief, Dick stepped in and separated them.

Jason and Danny crossed their arms, glaring at the little demon. "Hell yeah! Challenge accepted!"

"YES!" Dick yelled, throwing his hands in the arm in excitement.

"…" Tim looked down at the preteen while he glared up at the older with heated eyes, hands twitching to beat the bloody pulp out of him. "…strangle me."

"With pleasure!"

"Ok!" Dick said happily, throwing Damian over his shoulder as he lunged for Tim. Ignoring the younger's thrashes and curses, Dick skipped away with Tim trudging and Danny and Jason striding after them. Dick led the small band of ebony-haired freaks across the grass, ignoring the looks people gave the thrashing Damian. "Alright! Now let's find a spot!"

After finding what Dick called a suitable spot, Tim had to retrace their steps and find the basket they had brought along but Dick had dropped it upon chasing Jason around. Damian had tried to 'pleasantly' tag-along but that didn't happen since Dick made the younger sit in his lap as he struggled. To make matters worse for himself, Dick even petted the little devil's hair as he made dying whale sounds, trying, in vain, to escape from the older's grasp.

After setting out a couple of blankets to sit on, the ebony-haired males began chatting idly.

…it took about…four minutes and sixteen seconds for Jason and Danny to start yelling at each other about their stupid gaming. It took a minute and fifty-seven seconds for the verbal disagreement to become an all-out brawl.

Tim and Dick watched them roll around in the grass, punching each other in the face and jabbing each other in the ribs, not amused. Damian, however, watched with an evil, gleeful smile on his face, bobbing his head as he watched them take low-blows because they could. It had been the most amusing thing he had seen in a long time.

Tim sighed and said over their fighting "Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Now stop fighting!"

This warranted absolutely no reactions from them. The two brawlers continued to beat the crap out of each other, still yelling over the other's voice. Nothing seemed to be able to draw the two from their quarrel. People were starting to look at them funny and wondering if they should call the police to put a stop to their angry curses.

"Challenge failed…" Tim stated, rolling his eyes. Damian giggled happily at the thought, wondering who it was that was gonna out an end to the other.

Dick sighed in irritation and shook his head. "Come on, guys! Can't we just say you both suck and leave it at that?!"

Now _that_ got their attention.

Two black-haired heads whipped around to look at Dick with eyes flashing in anger, pissed off at the older's words. The oldest Bat-Boy gulped as he saw the two's eyes lock before they discreetly nodded. Knowing what that kind of thing meant, Dick scrambled off the ground and took off running for the hills, screaming his head off. Only a few seconds behind him, Danny and Jason took off after, also screaming their bloody heads off. And a few seconds after them, Tim took off to try and save Dick to the best of his abilities.

Damian was the only one who stayed seated, watching amused while he giggled evilly.

* * *

**HAPPY (late) B-DAY TO MY FAVORITE BAT-BOY, JAY-JAY! (It was his birthday yesterday and I don't post on weekends much anymore.) LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE PSYCHOPATH!  
**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following story: _Fear the Fuzzy Bear, Nyan-Nyan-San, Bored Kid 48, Freerunner4427._**

**Reviews:**

**Jessice Jayme Bell: Nice... You have fun with that... XD Oh, they're so clueless, right?**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! And I don't think so... I don't know his character all that well.**

**DanielleFenton: *waves bye-bye***

**Lawlipop9991: Yup. He was a ginger originally. XD Haha, I'll try! Glad you believe in me though!**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Yeah. I didn't feel like adding cusses for him. HAHAHA! XD**

**I Got Lazy: Idiots; gotta love them. XD Thrilled to hear!**

**Roselin: They needed that. They so needed that. XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Yep cause they weren't gonna do it. That it did. XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: I knew someone would appreciate that line! XDDDD Of course they would bring up the game! They tried killing each other without knowing who they were!**

**TheBoss3254: Probably not very much, as it appears... XD**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah, no kidding. Idiots would still be going through the same routine for years if it weren't for Batsy. HA!**

**Candy Phantom: ...Jason doesn't do drugs nor does he like them. His mom ODed so he kinda hates em too...**

**Jaguarspot: Well hi Dami and co! (Where's Joker and a dark alley when you need em?) And I don't think I want to put Joker in. Jason would shoot him on sight...**

**Sarra Torrens: Ha-ha, no kidding!**

**Oblitus Angeli: That's a lot of songs... This is a funny fic; Bats will always be a little OOC. XD Boys will definitely be boys.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: XD As long as you keep breathing, I'm ok with that.**

**Azorawing: That they did... I find it kind of hilarious actually. XD**

**KainVixenheim: Nope. Bats does the unexpected. Again! :D**

**Pegasus Sword Master: No kidding.**

**SweetyKinz: *is blown away by your review***

**KT: They were too set on each other being normal/abnormal that it never clicked. XD**

**Glacio Koro: And that's what makes the world go round. XD**


	12. Just Visiting

Ch.12: Just Visiting

"So tell me again why the heck we're all the way out in California in a prison?" Red Hood asked his friend as they waited for the doors to the back of the prison to open. The guards were eyeing them warily, as the two had some brutal reputations and their appearances were a little on the intimidating side. The red-helmeted man ignored them, having become used to the looks a long time ago. His eyes were narrowed on his casual partner.

Danny turned his head and gave the other one of his dark and teasing smiles. His green eyes twinkled with amusement, peridot wisps swirling around in their depths. The white-haired male's hands were stuffed in his pockets casually and his figure was relaxed, though it did nothing to help the guard's agitation. "I told you; I've got friends being held here. Fortunately, they'll be out in a couple of months on probation and I won't have to keep making these trips."

"You would have friends in jail." Red Hood mumbled, listening to the loud _beep_ over the intercom and hearing the various clicks inside the door. The latch released and one of the prison guards pushed it open. Danny and Red Hood moved through the halls with the former leading, having been to the prison a dozen times before. Passing officers gave the two looks but didn't speak out against them.

Danny barked a laugh at his friend's prod, scanning the hallway as they walked through with his swirling green eyes. He led Red Hood through it with no hesitation as to which hallways to take and where to turn. Some of the guards sparked recognition in his eyes but he made no move to interact with them. "Oh, here's the best part of this entire thing: I'm the one who put them away."

Red Hood's head whipped to his friend's. He saw the dark, teasing smile on his face and the way he strode through the hallways with confidence. Under his helmet, the Red Hood's face was morphed into mild shock and total disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Ninety percent of convicts would hate you for sending them to jail and would vow revenge on your soul or something. How did you, of all people, manage to make friends with the few people who would forgive you for doing such a thing?"

"Well~…" Danny drawled, lulling his head back over to his friend's direction while still smiling. "It helps to have worked with them for a while and to treat them like people, not monsters. And remember, I used to be a convict. I know how it feels to be stuck in a cell. ... And come on~, I've got a magnetic personality!"

It was Red Hood's turn to bark a laugh.

The two stopped in front of a door flanked by a detective and another guard. Danny and the detective exchanged some casual small talk before the resounding _beep_ and _clicks_ of the door sounded, followed by the latch coming loose. Danny thanked the detective and guard before flowing into the room, followed by Red Hood. The door was closed behind them.

Inside the room were six figures. All were in a tight bundle around the table while they chatted and laughed among themselves, two seats open for the visitors. They all turned to the sound of the door opening and their faces broke out in huge smiles. They waved at the two, chorusing their greetings all at one time.

Danny's face morphed into his own smile and he said "Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been around in a while. Stuff's been happening and I couldn't find the time to make it over here."

"Ah, we don't care." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said, waving off the apology with ease. She looked like the oldest of the group and its leader. Though she was wearing a smile, it was tinged with foreboding. Red Hood had no doubt in his mind that she had been a victim to Danny's never-ending sarcasm and figured she probably had a right to feel a little anxious.

Another male, one with sandy hair and green eyes, asked teasingly "Who's the helmet freak?"

As laughter rippled through the group and Danny slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from joining them, Red Hood felt a small pulse in his temple and itched for his gun. However, it was waiting for him back in a locker since he wasn't allowed to bring weapons with him into the actual prison. Even though they hadn't come across any cells and they were only here for a chat, the Red Hood figured the interview rooms were part of the 'actual prison' as well.

Danny calmed himself quickly and smiled at the sandy-haired male. "Guys, this is my new buddy, Red Hood. Please don't tick him off too badly; he is not above revenge and he's also my ride home. Hoodie, these are my criminal buddies Ezra, Milo, Rider, Kai, Gabe, and Crispin, but you may call her Crispy or Ice Witch. She doesn't care either way."

The blonde, Crispin, corrected "Actually, I do."

"No she doesn't." Danny said overtop of her, smiling at his helmeted friend with his teasing smile. Crispin rolled her eyes while the others laughed again. Red Hood shook his head at the ludicrousness of it all but felt a smile tugging at his lips in amusement.

Danny paced away and fell into the empty seat beside Kai. Red Hood followed behind and eased into the seat beside the one introduced as Milo.

"So how's life?" Danny asked the group, leaning back in his seat and propping one of his ankles with his knee. His teasing smile still played along his lips. His eyes continued to swirl and spark with amusement.

Six pairs of eyes glanced at each other, as if deciding who got to answered the question. Red Hood almost face-palmed at the question and the obvious answer Danny was going to get. Knowing where they were and knowing a little about who the people were, Red Hood would be surprised if they answered seriously.

Finally, Rider jokingly and calmly said "It's _frikkin prison_! What do you think life is like?!"

"I believe prison serves rainbows for breakfast, everyone sings ring-around-the-rosy, random gifts for no real reason is normal, and that the prison guards sing everyone a lullaby so none of the prisoners have nightmares." Danny answered seriously, nodding his head. He wasn't even finished with the statement when everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Even Red Hood chuckled at the prospect of all that happening.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but my head wasn't in it today. It's also unedited so ignore typos and other such issues.**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Wow... That's all I have to say. XD I just don't think I want to fit him in because that means dimension hopping and I'm getting really sick of doing that.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: That it is... XD Not quite but close enough.**

**Sarra Torrens: I have a very humorous mind. Glad you enjoy it. XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: Dick always reminds me of one of those older brothers, despite his attitude in the comics. XD Glad someone enjoyed that line. He should, shouldn't he? Knowing Damian and his big mouth, yeah... They know alright.**

**Glacio Koro: Glad I could be the one to completely ruin any desire for children! :D**

**ShiraYukiShadow: Haha, I'll try! I know I've got a couple of guest stars planned so I'll see what I can do.**

**Ninuhuju: No kidding! XD**

**Lawlipop9991: :D I always love your reviews. They make me so pumped to write more.**

**Eirena Gaia: Haha! Holidays are probably terrible! I don't think they really care... XD**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Jason and Danny would beg to differ! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Haha, breathe dude! Those two I'm working on getting them to show up so bear with me! :D**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Oh dude, in fanfiction, Dick's the one we make extra lighthearted for some unexplained reason (we must really hate serious-Dick). XD This is also a funny fic so characters will be OOC. And I kinda needed someone to want Jason to stay so Dick it was (because Tim and Damian are not on board the Jason-Fan-Train.**

**SweetyKinz: Sometimes I think you review late at night just so I can read something in the morning... XD I'M GLAD YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER (and me~), FELLOW FREAK! YOUR REVIEWS NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME~!**


	13. The Leaf King and His Vessel's Adventure

Ch.13: The Leaf King and His Vessel's Adventures

Jason stirred in his seat, groggily shifting in his uncomfortable position. His blue eyes opened and looked around, blinking into focus. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and groaning at all the aches and pains in his back. He could feel himself being moved inside something, unsure of what it was. As he continued to blink away all the grogginess, the passing scenery out the car window came into focus as he rolled through a large gate. "The fuck am I…?"

"A place."

Jason turned his head, brushing his raven strands from his face. As he did, he saw his ebony-haired, blue-eyed friend in the seat beside him, driving the car along with a guilty smile on his face. It was looking at the other's grin that Jason's memory activated and he scrunched his face in confusion when he remembered him and Danny hanging out at his apartment before he had slowly gone to sleep. It was strange since it had still been early for him.

"Danny… What's going on? Where are we?" Jason questioned, his adrenaline kicking in. He scanned the manicured lawn with a scrutinizing gaze before it dawned on him. He whirled on the other and, in the small window of time that he had been looking away, the guilty smile had gotten bigger. "We better not be where I think we are, you asshole!"

"No, we are not at Lex Luthor's house, if that is what you are thinking." Danny stated, bobbing along to nonexistent music. As if realizing the quietness of the car (minus Jason's ramblings), he reached over and turned the radio on. As soon as the song came on, he was mouthing along to Ke$ha and his bobbing suddenly made sense.

Jason could feel his face heating up as he focused a glare on the happy-go-lucky son of a bitch. "Why the hell are we driving to Wayne fucking Manor?!"

Danny continued to grin and bounce along to the music, despite the fact his best friend was probably thinking about strangling him with his bare hands. His blue eyes flickered to the angered one. "Oh, you forgot to mention the part where I drugged back at the apartment."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

"Yeah! I slipped some good ole pills in your Coke! You went night-night really quickly! It was great! And then I carried you out to the car and buckled you in- wait, I forgot to do that one actually, whoops –and then I drove you all the way over here and we're gonna park the car and-"

"What we're gonna do is turn the car around and go back to the fucking apartment!" Jason stated, still glaring at Danny in the darkness. Then he remembered he and Danny didn't own cars; they drove motorcycles. The rogue Bat almost face-palmed. "And who's car is this?!"

"…nobody's…"

"…it's Gilda's, right?"

"It's Greta, Jason! It's the fucking old devil's car!" Danny yelled, mock-crying afterwards. "I hate her so much~."

Jason rolled his eyes, wondering how they went from him being drugged so he would go beddy-bye to hating the paranoid lady that lived just down the hall. "She called the cops on you _one time_, Danny. She was just making sure you weren't committing some satanic ritual in my apartment with me as the victim."

Danny whirled on the other quickly. "She hit me with a frikkin broom yesterday and then told me to go to hell! And I wasn't even doing anything! She just decided to randomly hit with a broom and condemn my soul for eternity!"

"…were you really doing nothing?"

...

"…ok, so I might've been in the process of trying to tell her eating a spoonful of cinnamon makes you live longer."

"Mm-hmm and what did you say to her in response to her wonderful 'go to hell' statement?"

"…I might've told her I was actually Satan incarnate and that I was going to kidnap her and perform acts of torture on her for ever and ever and ever…"

"…" Jason stared at the other male for the longest time as they crept along as Danny slumped in his seat, pulling off to the side of the driveway and hiding the car behind some trees. Jason continued to glare the other down, not amused. "You're a sadist. And an asshole."

"So I've been told."

A long silence stretched between the two with various pop artists singing the background about parties, love, and other such things. Jason finally just sighed, dropped the subject, and asked "Ok, so what possessed you to drug and kidnap me so we could come to Wayne Manor?"

"Oh, I just thought we could just steal a couple of golf-carts and ride around or something." Danny said casually, straightening in his seat again when his smile came back. He batted his eyes innocently at his friend, hoping for him to agree so he wouldn't have to drag the other into having fun with him.

Jason, having practically read Danny's mind, sighed and agreed. The other black-haired male squealed happily and eagerly got out of the car, followed by Jason. The two walked to the mansion and quietly slipped into the garage via a window (which made Danny grumble and Jason still had yet to figure out why there was a vendetta against windows). Once they were inside, the two crept to where Bruce stored his golf-carts, even though he never used them.

After claiming their prizes, Danny and Jason each drove their own vehicle to the garage door and then manually opened it to lessen the noise. While Bruce was out fighting crime and wouldn't find out till much later they had dropped by, Alfred was still home and he liked to do things around the house while waiting for the master of the home to come back. After opening the garage, the two floored it and took off, cackling under their breaths.

It quickly turned into a game of chase when Danny, who was behind the other so he didn't get lost, tail-gaited the other repeatedly. Jason had sped up but that had turned into Danny trying to continue. This only made the other driver go faster to escape being bumped repeatedly.

The two weaved in and out of gravel roads spiraling all over the property. It was tricky when Jason veered off the path, usually through another path that wasn't visible at all. If you weren't careful, you usually were hit with a branch since none of the carts had windshields or roofs.

After Danny lost sight of Jason and wandered aimlessly around the property for a good half-hour, he was saved and they dropped his cart off by the garage before Danny hopped onto the back of Jason's golf-cart and held the place the golf-clubs would go before Jason pressed the gas again. The two took off in a small whirl and they laughed.

For payback, Jason began driving through the bumpy fields again with Danny cackling on the back. There were multiple times Jason ran under a branch thick with leaves that would only hit the male on the back, which usually resulted in a curse from Danny. Because it had rained earlier in the day, Danny quickly became soaked to the bone from all the water that had washed over him in a frikkin tidal-wave.

While hilarious for Jason, Danny was not amused. To avenge his disgrace, Danny tore off a small branch full of leaves from one of the bigger branches and stuck it to Jason's head with some duct-tape he found in the back. This, obviously, resulted in the driver becoming unhappy and attempting to rip the branch off as Danny cackled and began calling him "Leaf King."

Somehow during their yelling, they drove through the still open gates at the front of the property and quickly turned down the road. Since Bruce lived in a pristine neighborhood with only a few residents but big pieces of property, the two were not surprised to see the road completely deserted at this time of night. However, they were surprised to see a bunch of random teenagers planning to rob one of the mansions down the road from Bruce's (good thing too, since Alfred owned a shotgun).

As they saw the teenagers, Danny also saw an opportunity.

The two began passing the teenagers, who looked like the cops had shown up, and Danny couldn't help yelling at the top of his lungs "YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED TO SEE THE LEAF KING DRIVING HIS VESSEL, GOODBYE PEASENTS!"

Jason stomped on the break, throwing Danny over the back of his seat and making him smack his head against the wall under the seat. The brain-dead ebony-haired male yelled out in pain before groaning, hearing the younger teenagers mumbling their own groans and laughs. "Jason, what the hell? Ow, good job, dumb-ass! Look at what your mistake did!"

"_You're a mistake!_"

Jason stomped on the gas, practically sending Danny off the back of the golf-cart if he hadn't grabbed onto the bar for the golf-clubs.

"Jason, you're a fucking asshole, you know that?!"

"Do you know you're an even bigger one?!"

The two drove around the neighborhood, yelling at each other at the top of their lungs and calling each other insulting names. They had to quiet down when they drove back onto the property because of Alfred but the argument remained as heated as ever.

Jason drove back to the garage, ready to park the golf-cart and go home. He and Danny both did but, as they were sneaking out, Jason saw something that made his face split into a huge grin and stopped Danny from leaving. He gestured for Danny to help him grab a huge, thick piece of clear plastic tarp. Together, they dragged the tarp out to the back and laid it down on the hill, stretching out the piece before getting the hose and stealing some dish-soap from the kitchen while Alfred was busy in another part of the house.

The two cackled to themselves as they wetted the slip-n-slide and covered it in soap. Jason grinned and said "Hillbilly waterslide time~!"

As he said that, Danny dropped the hose and Jason threw the soap to the side. The two stripped to their boxers before throwing themselves at the ground, screaming as they flew down the tarp. As they neared the end, they screamed breathless curses when they couldn't slow down and flew off the end, rolling in the grass before they managed to stop, laughing their heads off loudly.

Together, the two ran back up the hill and repeated the process a dozen times, sliding to the end and rolling in the wet and bubble-filled grass at the end. They did all sorts of tricks to make them go faster, like covering their bodies in dish-soap before sliding down and keeping a Superman pose the entire way down or sliding on their knees.

They'd been going at it for, at least, an hour when they rummaged through the garage again. They found a tube for boating, blew it up, covered it in soap, and slid down that together as well while screaming their heads off. They were not surprised when, at the end, the tube flipped and Danny landed painfully on top of Jason.

Somehow they managed to fall asleep on the waterslide in the flowing, trickling water. When they woke up in the morning, they found grass in places grass should never be and the lacerations they got from sliding across wet grass were very, _very_ painful.

* * *

**MY GROOVE IS BACK, BABY! I hate those random off-days.**

**Reviews:**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: If you're talking about SweetyKinz, that's normal. She's my best friend so~... XD Crispy has no words for you. Haha, you probably could if you tried! It's really all about having fun.**

**KuriMaster13: I thought they kinda deserved a little spotlight moment. :) I don't know, dude. I already have a bunch of other guest star moments (from Sam and Tuck and the other Outlaws) going on and I don't want too many of them at one time because I still want it to be Jason/Danny centered so we'll see.**

**Expergiscimini: You'll have to find a portal but sure. Why not? XD**

**Kuro-Okami13: Like I said, wasn't feeling in a very writing mood yesterday. It tends to screw everything up. *shrugs* The only reason I posted anything at all is because the end of this week will be hectic and I don't know if it means I won't have time to write or not.**

**Ninuhuju: It was? I mean, it was..! XD**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Haha! I never watched Season 2, except for the first episode. He actually seemed more light-hearted than the comics version. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I value your life! XD Yes, well, in prison you become friends with strange people.**

**Lawlipop9991: *dances around excitedly***

**SweetyKinz: Man, you made it sound like the chapter was good! And I wish you would stop reading things aloud! XD I'm glad someone enjoyed the Cloaks. Hehe, glad you liked!**

**Sarra Torrens: You need to fix that. :)**

**Guest(1): *bursts out laughing***

**Jaguarspot: Peridot is a freakishly bright green gem. Haha, it's perfectly alright! I don't mind at all. :D I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD APPRECIATE THAT LINE SOMETIME! *drops to knees and throws hands in the air* Danny's a huge ass, girl! But, as you said, he is creative! :D**


	14. Octopi From Hell

Ch.14: Octopi From Hell

Red Hood was not surprised to see what Danny was doing when he showed up at their agreed meeting place. Though what he was doing was rather hilarious, part of the anti-hero wanted to whip out of his precious handgun and shoot the other down for such insolence, as well as giving away their fifteenth meeting place in a few months.

The white-haired male in question had yet to notice his friend glaring at him, too busy cackling as he graffiti-ed all over a billboard. His flight ability was helping him out quite a bit as he flitted from one of the board to the next. covering the images with neon green paint. His own neon green eyes were bright under his hood, reflecting his glee.

As Danny finished up his masterpiece, Red Hood could only face-palm at the end results before he shouted "Grave! What the hell?!"

The half-ghost cackled again while his head turned to look at the other before he waved and shot towards the ground. He threw his can of green spray-paint away, letting it clatter to the rooftop with a loud _bang! _His feet touched the ground a second later and he grinned wildly at the other. "Sup Hoodie! Do you like my new masterpiece?"

On the LexCorp billboard behind the grinning adult, the owner of the company had a cliché green mustache, green devil horns, and had a speech-bubble off to the side, saying "If I had hair, I'd be sexy and less of a prick."

Red Hood continued to glare at the other, his white lenses drawn into narrow slits. His shoulders hunched in irritation and his hands dangled uselessly, though his fingers twitched to get a hold on the other's throat so he could crush it. "...do I even need to ask?"

Danny laughed in an innocent way, smiling like the greatest thing had just happened to him, before he blatantly said "I hate that bastard."

"Really?" Red Hood sarcastically asked before smacking the other upside the head. He ignored Danny's indignant whine as he continued "I couldn't tell over you ruining all of his billboards! Literally, Luthor has had to replace every advertisement in Gotham and Vegas because you've made your mark on every single, solitary one!"

"Come on, dude! You think he's an unholy son of bitch just as much as I do!"

"...your point?"

"HA-HA! I win!" Danny yelled, throwing his arms in the air before doing a victory boogey. Red Hood continued to glare under his helmet, a pulse appearing in his temple as he strained to continue tolerating the other's antics. He finally sighed, grabbed the white-haired man's wrist, and began dragging him away from the rooftop.

The two wandered around Gotham aimlessly, dispatching scumbags of all kinds as they drifted. They met with informants along the way as well, getting the new information on all the new things happening around town. As they raced across all the rooftops, they talked back and forth casually, which had easily become routine for them.

There was the occasional yelling match but that was also routine and neither thought twice about it when they started.

As they scoured the streets, they managed to come across the biggest hoard of ectopuses Danny had ever seen rampaging through the streets. There were about forty-five to fifty of them in all and they were creating mass destruction to everything they touched. People were obviously screaming and deserting the place as fast as they could while the police tried to stop them and reporters in helicopters recorded the scene.

Upon seeing them, Danny threw his hands in the air and cursed the sky. "Of course this many of them manages to escape at one time! How does that even that happen?! Gr... Hoodie, where's Bats? He's missing the show."

"Yeah, he and Robin are currently dealing with Ra's in the Middle East right now."

"Red Robin?"

"He's with the Teen Titans in California, dealing with Deathstroke."

"Nightwing?"

"He's getting his ass handed to him by the Blockbuster Gang in Blϋdhaven."

"Batgirl?"

"Trying to save Nightwing's ass. Failing, last I checked."

"...Black Bat?"

"She's working in Hong Kong."

"...who's fucking idea was it to leave Gotham in your oh-so-capable hands?"

"Bats was a little desperate when he left me in charge."

"Obviously! Even I wouldn't want to leave my city with you in charge! All the crap that could happen while you're ruling... Man, my destruction is almost nothing compared to yours."

"One: that's a fucking lie and we both know it."

"Oh good, you caught on to my sarcasm."

"And two: _I fucking hate you_."

"I already knew that one. Now to the matter at hand..." Danny started, giving the other a glare out of the corner of his eye. With a sigh, he slipped his Glock from his waistband and handed it over to Red Hood. "Use that. It's the only weapon I have on me that'll work on the octopi from hell. I have to go back to my place and grab something else that'll send them back home. Don't kill anyone."

Red Hood took the gun and cocked it. "No promises."

"I figured."

The two took off in opposite directions with Red Hood jumping into the fray and Danny flying at top speed towards his Gotham home. He was quick getting his portal-gun before flying back towards the scene of the fight and quickly sending the ectopuses back to the Ghost Zone, carefully ignoring the Red Hood impressions in the concrete of the road and trying not notice how the anti-hero had his ass handed to him (blackmail would come later when he got the news footage of the fight).

Once he was done, Danny walked over to where Red Hood was painfully leaning against a bench, trying to calm the aching in his ribs from being smashed around by a bunch of ghosts. The white-haired male watched him for a little bit before saying "I'm not even going to ask what happened."

"Good idea..."

Green eyes drifted up to the helicopter and he had a feeling they were going to send a different reporter to interview them. It wasn't every day Red Hood was caught on camera, battling enemies and potentially boosting his approval ratings. "Alright, you ready to get out of here, Hoodie?"

"Not yet."

"Too bad." Danny commented before quickly picking the other up in a fireman's carry. Red Hood began screaming his head off in both pain and fury. The white-haired male ignored this as he whistled and walked into the Walmart parking lot across the street and dumping Red Hood in one of the shopping carts gracelessly.

"THE FUCKITY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JACKASS?! GET ME OUT OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FUCKING HEAD, YOU-"

"Shut up already!" Danny yelled as he grabbed the handle of the cart and began flying down the street, pushing the cart faster than it had ever gone before. Red Hood screamed as he was pushed down the street. Of course, it also didn't take long for Danny to find something out about the cart... "OF COURSE THE WHEEL IS FUCKING BROKEN! I BET YOU ALL THE OTHER CARTS WERE JUST FUCKING FINE!"

* * *

**Anyone notice that their cussing escalates when they're ticked off or panicked? :D**

**Thanks for favoriting/following the story: _Djett4, AsherTurntech, KingOfWhispers, Lawlipop9991._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Thanks. I'll check it out...eventually. (I'm terrible at watching videos; just ask SweetyKinz.) Those quotes are magnificent.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Haha, of course Bruce can afford it! Nice... That's just wonderful. The rifle is still hidden who-knows-where.**

**Expergiscimini: Missed you too, girl! :D You need to PM me sometime!t**

**Ninuhuju: Hm... Too bad we will never know their stories.**

**Starlin's Ghost: If they had been discovered, they would've been kicked off the property. Ha-ha! Falling asleep in water is pretty weird!**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha, glad you liked that! XD That shall be interesting...**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: That's why I didn't watch past the first episode. *thumbs up* It totally is! You need to try sometime! **

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Don't die, dude! Haha, it was probably not good.**

**Guest(1): Haha, it is a ton of fun! I should know! Most of this was based off of personal experience!**

**Candy Phantom: ...that's great, I guess.**

**Kuro-Okami: No kidding! Gosh Gilda... I wouldn't be surprised either! **

**Sweet Smilie: It's ok! Damian was out! And they were completely nude...they had their boxers. It's alright.**

**Jaguarspot: No, Bruce doesn't have any of those things... *snorts sarcastically* HA, she would've flipped!**

**Poohbearmorris: Haha, it was cute? Interesting... Seriously, it's alright! People have lives! I understand!**


	15. Cabins

Ch.15: Cabins

"Jay, you hold a grudge over the weirdest crap, you know that?" Danny asked as he and his friend grabbed their duffel bags from the back of the truck they (legally) borrowed. The truck was parked in front of a small cabin sitting close to the bank of a huge lake. This lake even had a small island in the middle of it one could kayak to, if they so desired. In the distance, the sun was just coming up.

Jason was simmering as he slipped the strap over his shoulder, shooting a glare at the other boy as he closed the tail-gate. "You told me at the beginning of this ride, which was at two this morning, that you'd stay up with me the entire ride. At two-ten, you were dead asleep."

Danny shrugged, not all that surprised. "I'm a liar. I was born to lie. And it wasn't that bad! I left the stereo on! It wasn't like you didn't have anything to listen to."

"You left it on a fucking pop station! Do you not understand how much they love to play 'Hey Mama'? _Do you, Danny, do you?!_" Jason questioned, grabbing the front of his friend's shirt and shaking him back and forth angrily. Since he got zero sleep, he looked extremely haggard and on the verge of killing something (probably Danny).

However, the second ebony-haired male was not amused and merely patted the taller's head. "You need to chill out."

"Chill out?! CHILL OUT?! How can I-" Jason sputtered as Danny pushed his coffee cup into his mouth and began spilling said coffee into his mouth, making him drink the liquid unless he wanted to drown. After being forced to drink a couple of gulps, Danny took it away and patted his shoulder as Jason coughed, walking away and towards the small cabin.

"Ok, there you go. Just let the coffee do its work as we do our things. Now let's go inside already!" Danny said over his shoulder before taking his own gulp from the cup.

Jason calmed himself and glared at the back of Danny's head before he trudged after. He led Danny to a staircase on the side, ignoring the front door, and walked down the shallow steps. They walked into the backdoor, where Jason informed his friend that the cabin had two levels and they weren't connected on the inside. They would be staying on the bottom level because it made getting to the dock easier and they would end up hanging down their anyways.

As they walked in, Jason said "Alright, there's three bedrooms on this level and, by nightfall, there's going to be six of us. I think you and I are going to get stuck in one room together because I'm ninety percent sure your friends aren't going to want to sleep with a complete stranger and I already know my two friends are going to be sleeping together anyways. Your thoughts?"

"Why can't we just have people sleep upstairs?" Danny asked blatantly, giving his friend one of his 'are-you-stupid?' looks.

Jason gave him one of his own stern glares. "Because I'll be the one cleaning this place and I'm trying to minimize the mess, which I'm sure will be made. We are avoiding the upstairs floor completely, understood?"

Danny grumbled under his breath but muttered "Fine..."

"Good." Jason said victoriously before dumping his duffel in one room, followed by Danny. The two then went and made more coffee before sitting on the back porch which was shaded by the first floor porch. The two sat in a seat while sipping on their coffee and beginning to play a wonderful game called Uno.

The lake, which had been quiet in the early morning, was quickly filled with yelled swears and screams of righteous fury, waking up the few neighbors around.

As they begin moving into their sixth hour of playing, two people walked around the house, investigating the yelling as they snacked on their lunch. The cocoa-skinned male and violet-eyed woman came upon the scene in the back and watched from the side for a little while before Sam yelled "YO!"

The two ebony-haired men yelped and turned to the two newcomers. Tucker had a hand over his face as he laughed quietly and Sam was giving the two one of her 'you-idiot' looks.

Danny instantly broke out into a smile and put his cards face-down on the table before getting up to give one of his friends a hug and the other chest-bump. "It's my little idiot friends! How I've missed you!"

"You saw us the other day." Tucker stated, patting his friend's shoulder.

Danny continued to grin. "I know."

The two newcomers both snorted before shaking their heads. Sam rolled her eyes as well.

"Anyways..." Danny drawled before gesturing wildly to the male leaning back in his seat, watching the spectacle with a smirk. "This is dear ole Jason! He's the one that crashed the beautiful car I stole and got us locked in jail. He's also the one known as Red Hoodie but that's not the point. He crashed the car; not me. Jay-Jay, the girl is Sam and the boy is Tucker."

Jason rolled his eyes at the accusation (which was true, for once) and waved. "Sup."

The two waved back and said their own greeting before they were told which bedroom was theirs. Once they came back, they found Jason and Danny were waiting for them to join their game of Uno. The two, thinking it was a rather safe and calm game to play, joined without hesitation and concentrated on their cards.

Two minutes later, the lake was filled with the sounds of screaming all over again, irritating the neighbors further.

The four had a the weirdest feeling of déjà-vu when Jason's friends, Roy and Kori, appeared and had a similar greeting to that of Sam and Tucker's. But instead of starting up another rough game of Uno, they picked up the cards and everyone agreed it was time to take the speedboat out and go war-tubing.

As they walked inside the cabin again, Jason held Danny back for a moment and asked quietly "You noticed the creepy similarities between our teams too, right? Like how each has a guy that likes to build things, a hard-ass chick, and a bastard?"

"Yup." Danny whispered back, patting his friend's back.

Jason nodded to himself before beginning to walk to his room again with Danny beside him. "Ok, good, it's not just me..."

Once everyone was in their bathing suits and after the guys were smacked a few times for staring at the girls, Kori, Roy, Sam, and Tucker got into the boat and pushed off while the boys floated in the water, both on one circular tube with a hole in the middle. The boat hadn't even completely started when they were trying to push the other off in their war.

It only grew much more intense when the boat sped off around the lake, towing the two men behind it. They forced their tubes to ram into each other and tried to physically push or kick the other off. However, neither were coming off for nothing.

So Roy did the proper thing and threw them both off at the same time, making everyone but the two losers laugh their heads off.

After accepting their brutal loss, the two let the two girls try it out since Sam enjoyed wanted to get a small thrill and Kori simply wanted to try it out.

Somehow, they were more brutal than the two boys and lasted much longer. They two were thrown off by the boat driver because neither refused to lose.

...Roy and Tucker didn't last that long. Tucker was thrown off by the other within a couple of minutes since he didn't do much actively.

The group continued this routine, changing partners so they could have a 'bonding' experience. It was all going great, with people kicking each other off tubes and the other getting revenge via punching them in the face and so forth. Yes, it was a glorious day...

...until the boat stopped in the middle of the lake.

Sam and Tucker, whom were on the tubes at the time, looked at each in confusion when they stopped, drifting aimlessly in the middle of the lake. Sam finally called over "Hey! What's going on up there?! Did Danny break something?! He's very skilled at that!"

"HEY!" Danny yelled, flipping her off.

Roy looked at the controls and almost slammed his head against the wheel. "Yeah... We kinda ran out of gas."

Everyone groaned when they heard that, noticing how far they were from the dock. Kori looked at them in confusion and merely asked "Can't I just tow us back to land?"

Danny pointed to the shoreline, where all the neighbors were outside and enjoying the day much quieter than the group of six. "I don't know about you but I think it might be kind of suspicious if someone was flying. I know you're one of the heroes that really doesn't keep much of a secret identity but we're still trying to a keep a low profile."

"So..." Kori muttered. "What does that mean now?"

Jason pulled out a couple of paddles and handed them out as Sam and Tucker swam back to the boat, leaving the tubes floating in the water. "That means we start paddling."

It was a very long, very slow trip back to the dock. By the time they finally got back, the sun was setting and everyone was super tired. Everyone called it a night then and there and walked off.

After Jason and Danny got into their queen-sized bed, Danny said "Jason, just a warning, if you're a frikkin ninja in your sleep, you're getting kicked out of the bed."

"Right back at you. Night Freak."

"Night Loser."

* * *

**This is unedited so ignore blatant and obvious typos. *thumbs up***

**Thanks for favoriting/following: ****_Fear the Fuzzy Bear, Namir the Tiger._**

**Reviews:**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Because that's just how their relationship works. I shall keep the hilariousness rolling, no worries! Haha, I can try. I'll probably pair it up with something else because the chapter wouldn't be that long otherwise. Thank you!**

**Blackthorn Ashe: I hate the English language. *thumbs up* Who knows? Shopping carts are fun to ride in though! **

**Kuro-Okami13: They would definitely find it there! Hehehe, idiot probably tried to take the ectopuses on up close and personal... Idiot... BOX GHOST! YES! I feel your pain with the frikkin shopping-cart doom sessions~! **

**Ninuhuju: I bet Danny cares so much... *cackles***

**Sarra Torrens: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I'd leave the room and laugh my head off right outside the door! *grins***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah~! Glad to hear! Broken carts are everywhere... I hate em...**

**Eirena Gaia: Oopsy, sorry! Haha! Clockwork is in this AU but he will not appear. As for appearances from others, Sam and Tuck and the Outlaws shall show up (now apparently). Oh gosh, you people and dimension hopping... Haha!**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Of definitely! *smile***

**Expergiscimini: ...thank you for unintentionally helping with the next hero chapter. *thumbs up***

**KuriMaster13: I'll work on it and thanks!**


	16. Dark-Net

Ch.16: Dark-Net

"What did a lawyer name his daughter?"

"What?"

"Sue."

"Oh Lord... Why did Waldo go to therapy?"

"...why?"

"To find himself."

"Of course... What do you call a fake noodle?"

"What?"

"An impasta."

Red Hood got up from his laying position on the roof, rubbing his face as his red helmet stared at him from the side blankly. The ebony-haired man shot a desperate look to his white-haired friend. "Ok, we've got to stop this. These really bad, really corny jokes are starting to become funny and that is sad, Grave. That is _sad_. We should be busting meth labs right now!"

"Yeah... We kinda took care of all of them last night because you thought it would be fun, giving us nothing to do _tonight_. Remember, Vegas don't have a lot of flashy villains like, say, Joker, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Croc, shall I go on?"

"Meh." Red Hood mumbled unhappily.

Danny nodded his head with a victorious smile as he continued to lie on his back, staring at the stars. "Really, the only flashy villains that snoop around are the ghosts that will occasionally escape from the Ghost Zone. That doesn't happen too often. So... Shall we continue our corny jokes or what, Mr. Grumpy-Pants?"

"Don't you people have muggers here? I mean, this _is_ Vegas. It's a city with lots of people who have lots of money and pretty, shiny things." Red Hood stated, giving his friend a wild look. The desperate look on his face was only getting much more so. In his mind, he was wondering if he could frame something on Danny, just to take someone to jail.

The green-eyed male gave his friend his own 'nope' look and shook his head. "Sorry. After last night's lowering-of-the-crime-rate, all the muggers, rapist, and other such despicable scumbags have hidden away for the time being because the body count you made last night was pretty frikkin amazing for only a couple of hours and everyone knows you stay in town for a couple of days to make sure you got every last drug ring."

"..."

"Yes, you are that predictable."

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"No."

"There's a reason for that."

Danny threw himself into a sitting position and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders as the other tried to scooch away. Red Hood was held unwillingly in his friend's arm as Danny said "Aw, Hoodie, I love you too in our lovely friendly way! We're going to be best friends _forever_!"

"I pray you're wrong."

"Hey, is that Graveyard?"

Red Hood scrambled to quickly put his helmet back over his face and Danny actually helped for once. Once it was secured on the ebony-haired man's head again, Danny went back to his former position with his arm around his friend's shoulder while smiling down at the pedestrians that had pointed them out.

"And isn't that Red Hood?"

"...are they dating?"

Red Hood face-palmed, despite the fact he was still wearing his helmet. Danny immediately leaned forward and yelled "HEY! Can't a friend show affection for another friend without having the assumption that they're dating?!"

"In this day of age? Not a chance!"

Danny face-palmed hard enough to send him back onto his back. Groaning under his breath, he muttered "Oh gosh, it's like hanging out with a girl in elementary school _all over again_."

Quickly sitting up, Danny quickly flashed his middle fingers to the pedestrians and yelled "FUCK YOU!"

Red Hood sighed to himself, mumbled something about how sometimes he wished he stayed dead, and got up. He held out a hand to Danny, saying "Come on, leave the people alone. They're just a bunch of gossips and you most likely just wrecked your reputation even more."

Danny took his help and allowed himself to be pulled up right before he grabbed Red Hood's shoulders and shaking him. "What reputation?! Shall we review why I was voted the worst member of the Justice League!? Shall we?! Huh-huh-HUH-"

_SLAP!_

"..." Danny looked in the direction of which his head was smacked. Ignoring the stinging in his cheek, Danny turned his head back to where Red Hood was glaring at him and dropped his hands from his shoulders. "I needed that."

"And deserved it. For so many things."

"...shut up..."

Red Hood mockingly patted Danny's head, ignoring how the other tried to bite his hand off, before calling down to pedestrian. "If we see this confrontation on the news tomorrow, we're coming for you, got it?!"

The two didn't wait for an answer as they walked off, tossing back and forth ideas as to what to do now that they had been chased away from their spot by prying teenagers. All of Red Hood's ideas involved some sort of criminal that was currently hiding from them and Danny continue to suggest breaking into all sorts of places filled with happy-fun-times.

Then... An idea hit Danny like a thunderbolt.

Bouncing up and down, Danny began ranting "HeyheyheyheyheyheyheyHoodieHoodieHoodieheyheyheyhey~!"

"WHAT?" Red Hood yelled, efficiently cutting off the other as the two turned to face each other, completely in sync.

Danny continued to bounce happily, grinning wildly at his friend. "Guess what guess what guess what?! I thought of an idea! It's a really really good idea! I'm such a genius! I can't wait to tell you my idea! Oh my gosh, it's so great! I'm so smart! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Holy crap, I'm so stupid but I'm such a genius at the same time! I can't wait to-"

"GRAVE! Did you forget to take your meds this morning?!"

"What meds? I don't take any meds."

"...so what was the idea you got?"

Danny continued to grin and bounce in his spot. "I can show you the Dark-Net!"

"The what-net?"

"Dark-Net, idiot! It's a network I made back in my early days of being a despicable scumbag and it was way better than Calculator's system so obviously all the other scumbags of the world decided to use it. And I've kept it going for a lot of years now and, though Batman doesn't completely approve, it makes it easier to track down criminals! YEAH~!"

Red Hood stared for a moment before saying "Show me."

"YES! Now, since I'm so suddenly hyper, it's time to FLY, MAN!"

"WHAT?!" Red Hood asked before he was grabbed roughly by Danny and dragged into the air, kicking and screaming. It was like the first time he went flying with Danny all over again. It was a sensation he had never, ever wanted to feel again but here he was, zipping through the air at speeds he never wanted to go.

On the bright side, it cut their travel time down by ninety percent.

On another downside, Red Hood wished he had never experienced a little something called phasing.

The anti-hero stumbled away from the crazy lunatic that had kidnapped him (_again_) and mumbled "One of these days, I will shoot him in the head for doing these things to me..."

"No, you won't!"

"I know..."

Danny cackled as he moved over to his assortment of tables and began typing on the keyboard. Per usual, all the laptops popped to life and lit up the dark room, revealing its glorious tininess. The stereo blared to life, blasting Danny's music loud enough to burst someone's eardrums. Red Hood turned it down instantly to a much better volume: off.

"Ok, so... What are you going to show me exactly?" Red Hood asked expectantly, slipping his helmet off his head and setting it on the counter in the puny kitchenette.

Danny grinned, stepped back from his tables, and put a Bluetooth ear-piece in its respected place. He tapped a green button on the side and a hologram fizzled into existence in front of Danny's eye. The tech-savvy male pressed a sequence on the keyboard and four holograms appeared above the laptops, showing off a wide network of criminal activity. It made Red Hood's mouth drop open.

Danny continued to stare at his glorious creation. "This is my baby, the Dark-Net! One thing before we begin investigating its wonderfulness though... If you break it, I will break _you_, understood?"

Red Hood nodded, mouth still open.

The white-haired friend smiled. "Good!"

_Sixteen Hours Later..._

Red Hood stirred in his seat, lifting his head to look at his surroundings. The first thing his masked eyes saw was black-haired Danny sleeping with his face smooshed into the table in front of him. He also noticed the intense light coming through the window and how all the computers were in sleep mode. Other than those few facts, everything else was perfectly the same.

The anti-hero reached over and shook his friend awake, saying his name. Danny stirred seconds later and tapped his elbow against the mouse. It moved to the side a little and woke the computers up instantly, as it was very sensitive. The first thing the two saw when the holograms reappeared was 'Rumors About You.'

"What?" Red Hood asked, confused.

Danny leaned back in his seat, cracking his neck to get the kinks out of it. "It's a program I set up to alert me to anything that's posted about me on the internet. I get a lot more publicity than people think and it's usually all a bunch of lies. Good times."

The creator of the Dark-Net opened the tab and the first headline they were alerted to was 'Graveyard and Red Hood Dating?'

The two stared for the longest time before Danny turned his head and asked "You still have your handguns, right?"

"Yup."

"Good cause I have my baseball bat." Danny stated, pulling out a metal baseball bat from under the table with an evil grin. The two got up from their seats and quickly headed for the window, Red Hood slipping his helmet on as they did. They almost jumped out when Danny said "Wait! It's daytime! We can't go out now!"

"Damn it!" Red Hood yelled angrily.

Danny growled before looking around his apartment. He raised an eyebrow and said "I have ski-masks ."

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**Idiots...**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: And thank you again! **

**Sarra Torrens: Haha! It's ok! Jason didn't get a headache! Just murderous intentions!**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Yup. You're dead. *thumbs up* We'll see. I only have a couple chapters left.**

**Kuro-Okami13: I agree with you on Uno. My sister, dad, and I have been playing it a lot lately... Screaming is always fun. Tube-wars are always fun! It's like the greatest thing ever! Especially among crazy cousins...**

**Ninuhuju: Hehehe, it happened to my aunts, sisters, and cousins. It was hilarious since they were in the farthest part of the lake and took a couple hours to get back...**

**Candy Phantom: Yeah, she does.**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: No kidding...**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha! Kori is Starfire! She, Roy, and Jason make up a group called the Outlaws and the comic series is seriously one of the greatest series ever. ...I might do them on a mission, now that you mention it.**

**Expergiscimini: This is what I was talking about! *smiles and dances***

**SweetyKinz: If you want everything that happens to me, come on vacation with me! It'll be great, buddy! It's ok; they're all mildly strong. They'll get back in no time (a couple of hours). Aw, it's ok! You have a black-hole for a heart too and I still love you as well! :D**

**Jaguarspot: Yeah but I can see Danny getting away with all sorts of crap because he's simply hopeless so... Actually, my cousins say that kind of thing when they're ticked and it actually sounds really... I don't even know the word to describe my feelings on the matter. But it doesn't sound stupid when they're ticked (maybe it's because they're ticked but I dun know). Thanks!**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: But it's so much fun though! :D**


	17. Never Tease Psychos

Ch.17: Never Tease Psychos

Jason glared at the ceiling, sitting next to his friend as they sat in one of Las Vegas Police Department's holding cells. Both had been stripped of their weapons and ski-masks and were currently sitting around in their civvies. Danny had pulled out a harmonica from under a loose brick on the wall, of all things, and had begun to play it incessantly, even though he had no talent with said harmonica.

"How the hell did you know that was there?" Jason asked, giving his friend one of his dry looks as he slumped against the wall behind him. His fingers tapped on the bench under him, both arms lying by his side. His shirt was bunched up near his throat, making it look like it was too big for his frame when it fit just fine.

Danny pulled the harmonica away and cackled, not at all sharing his friend's misery at having been arrested the day before. Why they were still sitting in the holding cell, Jason was unsure of. However, Danny didn't seem to be worried but that wasn't too unusual. "Are you kidding, Jay? I was the one who planted the stupid instrument in that little space!"

The slouched, ebony-haired male gave his friend a disbelieving look. Jason continued to blink at his friend as the other cackled on before playing a few terrible notes on the harmonica again. "Ah Jay... Obviously, you are unaware of my long criminal record. It started way back when I was..! ... Actually, I can't remember the first incident. Hm. Anyways, I have a long criminal record and I am very familiar with this cell. So I planted stuff in that hiding spot and all the cops know it's there."

"And why do they let you keep things there?" Jason asked, sighing as he shook his head at the roof again. He mouthed 'why me?' to the bricks, as if trying to get help from the heavens. His blue eyes continued to stare desperately at the ceiling, as if he were waiting for something magical to phase through the roof and give him a hand.

"Because they know it would be useless to take my things. I'd most likely steal it all back anyways and then re-smuggle it back into my hiding spot so... Oh well." Danny commented, shrugging his shoulders casually before continuing playing the harmonica badly and, in turn, annoying Jason with the instrument of most prisoners' choice.

The two fell back into an easy silence with Danny still blowing into the harmonica and creating terrible sounds. Jason eased his annoyance and tried tricking himself into liking the noise. It worked for about five minutes before the anti-hero fell back into being extremely irritated. Looking at his friend from the corner of his eye, Jason glared before commenting "You know, I can't believe we got caught while destroying that bitch's apartment."

Jason barely suppressed cheering when Danny stopped playing the harmonica.

"I'm not." The half-ghost male stated, giving his friend a dry look of his own. "I mean we were screaming our heads off... And beating everything mercilessly... I think I heard one of the cops call our loud ruckus as sounding like a herd of angry elephants rampaging through the building. On the bright side, the cops are still unaware that we were there for murder and not just vandalism because the little bitch wasn't there..."

"...wonderful."

"Yup."

...

"You know... When you play the harmonica, it sounds like a herd of _sick, dying_ elephants rampaging through a building."

"..." Danny glared at Jason before blowing into the harmonica again extra loud before playing it just as wonderfully as the last time. Jason sighed and mock-cried, looking back towards the direction of the heavens again and mouthing more desperate prayers to make Danny stop his racket. Because of all of his terrible misdeeds, his prayers were not answered.

The two continued to sit in the holding cell for a few more hours, having nothing else to do. Danny continued to play the harmonica badly and Jason asked the prison guards to shoot him in the head and end his misery. Or, even better, shoot Danny in the head to make the insufferable noise stop forever.

Jason's pleas were not answered. However, the guard did yell at Danny to 'stop making the harmonica sound like a dying whale, you fucking asshole.' In retaliation, Danny merely played louder before the guard came in and took the harmonica. This resulted in Danny cursing the cop's name for five minutes (because, apparently, they knew one another and were not very fond of each other) before sobbing with his face in the floor.

Off to the side, Jason rocked out on his air-guitar and mouthed 'There is a God!' repeatedly.

Once the two were done with their shows, they went back to sitting quietly on the bench before beginning to play a brutal game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.' A very, _very_ brutal game...

Sometime around the sixty-seventh round of the game, Jason and Danny both perked when the door to their cell opened and one of the cops appeared in the frame. He barely got a word out when he saw that both prisoners were sporting a new pair of shiners of their faces, arms, and hands. "What the hell happened to you two idiots?!"

Danny and Jason looked at each other from the corner's of their eyes. "...nothing."

The officer rolled his eyes before stating "Alright, well, you two got lucky. The person you called yesterday, you little bastard, has bailed you both out and is ready to take ya'll home."

Danny stood up first, saying "Oh yeah! Finally!"

Jason scrunched up his face in confusion before questioning "When'd you call someone?!"

"Oh, you were still frothing at the mouth from being tazed."

"...well, why didn't I get a phone-call when I was done convulsing on the floor?"

"Cause I told them it didn't matter since I called a mutual friend!"

Jason's face fell. "Oh, please don't tell me you called who I think you called..."

Danny merely grinned, pulled his friend up from the bench, and began dragging him from the holding cell and to the lobby. "That's who I called, my fellow bastard!"

"NO!" Jason yelled before trying his best to go back to the holding cell. Danny, who had expected such a reaction, held fast to his arm and began pulling him towards the lobby. The two were quite a show for all the officers roaming the vicinity and it took an extra fifteen minutes to get to the lobby. By then, more bruises were beginning to blossom across their already marred skin.

The former-harmonica player dropped Jason when they got to the lobby (ignoring his scream of pain), threw his hands, and said brightly "Hi Brucie!"

Bruce shook his head at the two convicts and said "Hello, you two. Ready to go?"

"Nope." Jason stated, getting up and heading for the door that led back to the holding cell, trying his best to avoid any contact with the Bat-Family at all costs.

"Yep!" Danny stated, quickly hopping in front of Jason and throwing him over his shoulder. Ignoring his friend's screams and curses, Danny continued marching to the door with his once-again hostage. If he had a blade of some sort, Jason would've stabbed Danny in the back. "Come on, Jay! We got things to do! Stop being so whiny and be manly!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE MANLY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!"

"Sure! Right when we get to 642 Never Gonna Happen Lane!"

Bruce watched Danny carry Jason out of the police station with disbelief before sighing and following after them. He walked behind the two as Danny walked up to the limo waiting for them, opening the door and, promptly, chucking Jason inside before tackling the taller male to the floor so he couldn't get out. Bruce quickly got in behind them, shut the door, and allowed them to start moving.

The two males continued to wrestle on the floor of the limo, continuing to injure themselves more with every punch to the gut. The bickering (and incessant cackling) never seemed to quiet during their brawl, having to simultaneously throw cheap insults with their cheap hits. It only stopped when Jason finally pinned Danny to the floor and yelled "HA!"

The two's heads snapped up when they heard clapping. Tim, Damian, and Dick smiled down at them, putting their hands together for the two brawlers. Both of their expressions sunk instantly and Jason muttered "Ah hell..."

"Glad to see you two haven't changed a bit." Tim commented, smirking at the older two.

"And that you've remained imbeciles." Damian stated bluntly.

"Now... We just have _one_ question." Dick continued, smirking deviously and being mirrored by the other Bat-Boys. The first Robin held up a magazine with the same headline as the notification Danny had received a couple of days before. "When did you two hook up and become-"

"-boyfriends~?" Tim and Damian sang together, cutting Dick off entirely as they leaned towards the two and snickering.

Jason and Danny stared at the three devious Bat-Boys before meeting each other's expressions. Though their looks were completely casual, everyone started feeling a sense of dread as the two began ganging up silently. Bruce even told Alfred to pull over for a second.

"So, dear boyfriend, how shall we kill them?" Danny asked, smiling darkly at the male still pinning him down.

Jason hummed as Bruce got out of the car and, in the front, Alfred also left the car and locked the door behind him. "Well, dear lover, it's not like Bruce trusted us enough to give us our weapons back so we'll just have to destroy them with our bare hands. You can rip their hearts out and I'll bash their brains in. Sound good to you?"

"Darling, anything you say sounds wonderful!"

Danny's statement was quickly followed by angered screams and the limo shaking as the two ebony-haired boys began beating the other three ebony-haired boys mercilessly. Screeches, curses, and pleas emitted from the limo as the five males tried to kill each other/save themselves. Anyone on the streets tried to avoid the rumbling limo as much as possible.

Outside, Bruce and Alfred stood on the sidewalk before the younger of the two asked "Want to get some coffee, Alfred?"

"Coffee sounds delightful, Master Bruce."

The two wandered off, leaving the boys to sort their problems out like men. It wasn't long before Jason kicked the door open and got out, followed by Danny; both of whom were steaming with rage. They quickly walked to the trunk, ignoring how the 'good' Bat-Boys groaned and fought to remain conscious, and busted it open, much in the fashion they had to the door. They two grabbed their weapons before rushing down the streets, waving their baseball bat and handguns around.

"To the rumor-spreader's house!"

"FOR NARNIA!"

* * *

**Well, their freedom didn't last long... Now, the moral of this story, dear children, is to never tick off psychos. No matter how tempting, _don't do it_.**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: You would think but nope. They're just as stupid as the boys.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: So far, they're unaware so shhh~! (Frying pans won't work very well against Jason, I'm afraid.) I'm glad you're loving them!**

**Expergiscimini: I didn't have much to go on so sue me! Hahaha, do what you please! I have no care in the world! Glad you loved it a ton!**

**Lawlipop9991: Goodbye Dick. We will miss you for being a dick... Aw, I'm glad I could make your day better in some way!**

**Guest(1): HOLY CRAP, YES. That would so definitely happen and they would fight about that, wouldn't they..? Idiots... Oh, good job, Sam, Tucker, Roy, Kori...**

**DaniellePines: Hahaha, yyeeesss. Yes they will!**

**Ninuhuju: Actually, I think it was Jason who said it... Anyways, yeah, they're screwed. But I would think news-sites would count. Just sayin... That's just me though, since that's usually how I found out about things...**

**Sarra Torrens: Yup! ...they kinda deserved it though. *laughs***

**Jessica Jayme Bell: ...well there ya go! *rolls on the floor, laughing head off***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I'll think about it~! Haha, yeah, I think they were the last to know about that... Hehe...**

**Kuro-Okami13: They really are though... Yeah, I found out the hard way that most teenagers these days are douchebags (but it might just be where I was living at the time). He might. Or he might get confused. Haha! Of course they are! We're talking about Jason and Danny here!**

**SweetyKinz: ...cruises...gr... HAHA, you impasta! Oh, I know. Doing that bores the two morons though so~... GLAD YOU LIKED THAT LINE. XD Oh look... It's JAIL, MS. MOONEY/DARK CHOCOLATE! :D**

**Jaguarspot: You would think... You're so welcome! *thumbs up***

**Poohbearmorris: It was daytime though. They don't look as intimidating in the light, haha! It also gave me a chance to do this chapter! WOO!**


	18. Priorities

Ch.18: Priorities

Danny agonized over his algebra textbook, trying to understand whatever it was they were trying to teach him. Only about an ounce of the numbers, symbols, and letters on the page made sense; probably even less than that actually. The white-haired male couldn't concentrate properly either, too many thoughts of how confusing the material was to even begin broaching the matter of making sense of it. It was just one of those days.

Ignoring the sounds of boots walking up beside him casually, Danny attempted to rip his hair from his skull as he glared at the book in his lap. Swears tumbled from his mouth in quick succession and his body coiled like a snake, ready to destroy any unfortunate soul that decided to disturb him in his quest to understand his textbook.

Or, at least... That's what he felt like and hoped he looked like. However, any other person would think he resembled a rabid Chihuahua more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Red Hood asked, looking at the scene below him with confused eyes. Nothing was stranger than seeing the feared hero Graveyard sitting on the side of a building with an algebra book in his lap and a cluttered backpack by his side. Most others would assume the look on Danny's face meant he was going a little nuts but the Red Hood knew it was just frustration.

The smaller of the two glared up at his friend, eye on the verge of twitching. A growl escaped his throat before the tension-drawn, half-ghost male growled "I'm trying to finish my homework but I kinda missed this class to hang out with you cause you're a lot more amusing than any form of math!"

Though he didn't say it, Red Hood took that as one of the few compliments Danny had given him out loud. With this thought in mind, the anti-hero said "Nice. Do you go to a college or something?"

"Worse... High-school."

"WHAT?!"

Danny shushed the taller man quickly, pointing down to the pedestrians walking along the sidewalk under them. Shaking his head, Danny mumbled another few sears. "Geez Hoodie... Listen, I never went to high-school and Bats made me start going a couple of years ago but I kinda failed last year... Miserably... I think they said my scores were the lowest they'd ever seen."

Red Hood took this time to give an exasperated sigh.

"Hey! I have a good excuse!" Danny assured, waving his friend's irritation off easily. "Most of my failure was due to the fact I was working undercover with the Cloaks so, indirectly, it's Batman's fault. It was his idea. So I was gone for...most of the important part of the year...and then failed the standardized testing."

The anti-hero gave his friend one of his expectant looks. Danny sighed and mumbled "Ok, so most of the testing done during the year..."

Red Hood continued to give Danny the look.

"Ok, _all_ of the testing... So that's why I'm here, sitting on a rooftop in Las Vegas, doing my homework. Happy?"

The helmeted male nodded with a smirk.

Danny sighed before looking back down at his book with Red Hood quietly looking over his shoulder. The white-haired spent about six seconds re-looking over the material and reading the text before he snapped the book shut, fell onto his back on the concrete roof, and stated "Nope. I can't do it. I tried."

"Dude, it takes more than a couple of seconds to understand algebra." Red Hood stated, nudging the downed hero with his boot.

The white-haired male looked at the other hopefully and asked "Are you good at algebra?"

"No. I never finished high-school."

"What the hell, man?! You got my hopes up for nothing! ...and Batman never made you finish high-school?! The hell is wrong with this situation?!"

"Crap happened before I could, Grave! I'm sorry life decided to clothesline me! And it's not like Bats has had a chance to send me back! Hell, he'd have to strap a bomb to my ankle to get me to even step foot in one."

"Gr..." Danny muttered before sitting up and resuming his lotus position. He reopened his textbook and flipped to the page he was supposed to be studying. A massive headache began forming after he read the first word. "Oh for the love of- I wish I could torch this stupid thing and send its ashes off to the other side of the universe!"

"Well, why don't you? I can't see you being good in school anyways." Red Hood stated, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head as he waited for Danny to completely break down and do as he suggested.

Danny cackled sarcastically and nodded his head, remembering all the horrible things he had done to the school and its students and faculty. He nodded to himself before it was abruptly ruined by all the smacking he'd received from the Dark Knight right after. "Yeah, I'm a terrible student. But Batsy said if I don't pass this next test- cause I've kinda flunked all the other ones this year without a reasonable excuse -he'd find a way to withhold access to the Dark-Net from me and I can't have him touching my baby!"

"Are you kidding me? You told me he doesn't know how to use it all that well! Why are you worrying about this?" Red Hood scoffed, shaking his head at the shorter figure as he had a massive meltdown.

The anti-hero yelped as Danny reached up, grabbed the front of his jacket, and pulled him down to his level, now looking like a cuckoo squirrel. "You don't understand, Hoodie! He'll find a way! He always finds a way! He always frikkin finds a way, man! And if he touches my baby, I will _die_! I will _die_, Hoodie! And I've got _priorities!_ School is not on that list but my baby-"

_SLAP!_

"...I needed that."

"_Just a little!_" Red Hood said before sighing. "Now, you can do this if you focus correctly, just try, and maybe believe in yourself a little bit."

"...does this look like a Disney movie to you?" Danny asked.

"..." Red Hood simmered in his spot unhappily, eye twitching behind his helmet. He got up and began walking away from his slightly nuts friend. "I'm done. You have fun figuring this out by yourself."

Danny squealed before jumping after the other, grabbing his ankle and being dragged along for the ride. "No wait, Hoodie, come back! I was kidding! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I can't do this without you~!"

"Now who sounds like a Disney movie?"

* * *

**And Danny probably still ended up failing before begging Batman to give him another chance.**

**Thanks for favoiting/following story and/or me: ****_Fati Sid, MialinK, SilentEevee._**

**Reviews:**

**Eirena Gaia: Haha, that's exactly how he has no white hair! He leaves the kids to deal with their problems!**

**DaniellePines: I hate when that happens. You would think but nope... They're still doing it, haha! Poor Bruce though...**

**Fati Sid: Haha, it's ok! The pain from laughing eventually does goes away! Hm... I shall see about the suggestion. We're nearing the end and I'm a "go big or go home" kind of person. Thank you.**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: I'm not obliged to give out names; so sorry. Haha! You have fun ticking people off and don't die, ok? Hehehe~.**

**Jaguarspot: No, that means he doesn't want to see his family. *thumbs up* Hahaha, pretty much, that's how it goes. You beat each other up when you're not happy with the outcome of the game. God wasn't even prepared for Jason and Danny. How could Bruce be? Hehehe, the only problem with that image is one isn't white-haired and the other isn't wearing his helmet. But Jason knows Bruce so, either way, they're screwed.**

**Kuro-Okami13: Harmonicas are fun. We lost ours, probably in the move... No, the cops _don't_ know it was attempted murder. The person wasn't home so... You would think they would've learned from the FIRST time they ticked the two off. **

**KuriMaster13: Yup. But at least idiots are amusing. To answer your question, nowhere. I've been busy with...everything.**

**Ninuhuju: Cheers to that!**

**Candy Phantom: That's wonderful... Stay safe.**

**Poohbearmorris: That's exactly why they would touch Dick's face. Haha!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *nudges you with foot* You alive down there?**

**Sarra Torrens: Haha, glad you enjoyed~! Thank you~!**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Oh, they definitely were. Glad someone agrees with me. Haha!**


	19. Technology and Blanket Gods

Ch.19: Technology and Blanket Gods

Danny's head bounced back to the front of the room when his chin bumped against his chest. His eyes, which had just closed moments before, snapped open and locked on the teacher doing his thing in the front of the class. Almost immediately, Danny's eyes began drooping and he quietly began nodding off again. His chin hit his chest and he was startled awake again. He tried his damn hardest to focus on his teacher but all he heard was an annoying drone in his ear that never seemed to end.

What was the point of listening anyways? His technology was class was _so easy_. He'd slept through most of the classes and still aced the tests with flying colors. Everything the teacher went on and on about, he could do in his _sleep_. And every year, he resigned up for the terrible class, thinking that maybe the head-people (whoever they were) might take his anonymous suggestions to make the class harder by including less than legal activities. Apparently, they had been rejected every time.

After almost sky-diving out of his chair without a parachute because he nodded off again, Danny finally raised his hand with an obvious twitch in his eye. The teacher droned on for a little while longer, facing the smart-board, before he finally turned around and caught the waiting hand in the air in the very front of the class. "Yes Danny. Do you have a question?"

"Can I _please_ go kill myself?" Danny asked, rubbing his temple as his hand dropped out of the air. His expression, however, look like he was about to kill someone else (i.e. the teacher) instead of himself. "Please say yes. I asked nicely."

Having had many years to get used to Danny's obnoxious and off-the-wall behavior, the teacher merely glared at the disrupting student before answering "No Danny. You may not leave this room for any reason, especially to possibly go kill yourself or other people. Is that clear?"

"What if there's an emergency? What if a fire cyclone sweeps through Las Vegas and we've got to evacuate?! WHAT IF-"

"Danny, if there's an emergency that requires us to leave, _you may leave_!"

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"

"Because it was obvious and I know the only reason you brought that question up was because you're stalling the class."

"You know it!" Danny yelled, sitting straight in his seat and pointing at the only other adult in the class. As he finished his statement, he settled back down and slumped in his seat, unhappily resting his head on the back of the chair and staring at the ceiling. He went completely limp as the teacher began droning on again. Danny didn't stay down for long though and, eventually, sat up and slipped his back-up phone from his pocket (since his other back-up one got taken earlier in the day). Barely looking down as he did it, Danny sent a text to his buddy Jason that said SOS.

**Aw hell, what'd you do this time, fool?**

Why must I always be doing something bad when I send that text?

**CAUSE YOU'RE YOU.**

...fair enough. But jokes on you! I'm not being (too) terrible! I'm just stuck at school, sitting in the only class I can get an A in without cheating, and wanting to shoot the teacher because it's the most boring class ever.

**If that class if a form of torture for you, you probably deserve it.**

Ok, stop being my enemy here. You would cry in this class too. Now get me-

Danny yelped as his phone was taken from him by the teacher. The older man didn't even stop the lesson as he dropped Danny's back-up phone into a cardboard box, yapping away about whatever it is that he was teaching that day. The ebony-haired male glared after the older man, tapping his fingernails against the table in front of him. He vowed he would have the other's blood on his hands by the end of the day.

The class continued to creep along and, when the teacher told his students to open Windows Explorer, Danny pitched a fit about it, yelling nonsense about 'windows' and other such weirdness. It didn't take long for the teacher to start a fight with the younger as he tried to get Danny to open the frikkin program. However, the irritating young male was having none of that crap and continued to fight about it.

Then the strangest thing happened.

The door was kicked open and Danny's mouth dropped open when he saw Jason standing in the door-frame. He looked extremely intense and the teacher was taken aback for a moment. It took a couple of seconds for the man to regain his bearings before Jason abruptly cut him off and ruined the scene when he pointed at the window and yelled "Look! A distraction!"

_Every last person in the room_ looked towards the window as Danny laughed hysterically, was grabbed roughly by Jason, and dragged out the door and down the hall. The two couldn't help the mirth that fell from their mouths as they ran away, listening to the technology teacher yell after them for such a stupid but efficient move.

They briefly stopped at Danny's locker to grab his things and ditch the dead-weight before they raced past the office and out the doors, ignoring how they were yelled at to come back. Jason and Danny continued to laugh as they ran through the parking lot, finding their bikes parked next to each other. The young adults hopped on, shoved their helmets over their heads, and turned the ignitions with a loud _ROAR_. Before they knew it, they were racing down the streets and passing all the cars.

"Thanks Jay! I owe you one!" Danny said, grinning under his helmet as he weaved in and out of the cars that honked after them.

Under his helmet, Jason was also wearing a grin that could split his face in two. "No, you owe me, like, ten dozen! Will I ever get to use all those before I die? Probably not but it's always handy to have them on hand. And besides, I've been waiting to use that line for a _long_ time now. That was really the only reason I saved your sorry ass."

"The best part was when they looked! HA!"

"Hey, everyone loves a good distraction!"

"Amen, brother!"

"Haha! Bats will probably have your head for ditching school though!"

"It's ok! That was my last class and I excel at it anyways! The Bat can't argue with my test scores, ha-ho!"

"Unless he believes you're cheating."

"Typically, he is right when he gets that feeling. Oh well!"

They sped back to Danny's apartment, laughing over the events that had taken place in technology class and the audio to some video of a panda falling out of a tree. Once they saw they actual visual to the recording, they cried as they stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall towards Danny's apartment. Once they opened his door, they, more-or-less, fell inside and kicked the door shut.

After they had calmed (which took about forty-five minutes), the two rivals immediately set-up another one of their video-game tournaments and attempted to destroy each other at Mario-Kart yet again. All of their past attempts had ended with a tie.

This time was no different.

The two vowed that, one day, there would be a true victor. But, for now, they would sleep because, instead of being three o'clock in the afternoon, it was miraculously two in the morning and they had wasted a good night to go crime-fighting. Oh well.

Jason borrowed a sleeping bag and slept in the middle of the room while Danny climbed onto his mattress under the table. The two settled down for the night, giving each other a tired 'night' before all the electronics powered off and left them in pitch black. The only sounds were that of their breathing and the quiet music playing in the background.

It was a particularly warm night so neither male wanted to climb under their blankets. However, after hearing some loud thunder outside, Danny drew the blanket around him and settled down again. This noise did not go unnoticed by the other male in the room.

"Danny, did you just get under a blanket because you heard thunder?"

"What?" Danny asked, laughing it off casually. "What are you talking about, Jay?"

"I WAS RIGHT!"

"After being tazzed in the rain, you find you don't particularly enjoy thunderstorms! Sue me!"

Jason laughed. "I find it hilarious you think a blanket is gonna help."

Deadly serious, Danny said "Blankets are _magical_."

"No, they're not! They only protect you from the cold. It's not like one will stop you getting shocked by lightning or a murdered or something! Can you see it, Danny? A serial killer entering the room, going 'I'm gonna kill- Aw hell, he's under a blanket! Now how am I supposed to kill him!?' and then I can hear you going 'Hahaha-witch cackle! I've used the power of my mighty piece of cloth!'"

"You mock the power of the blanket?!"

"Are you kidding? I mock will mock it all night long, fool!"

_CRACK-BOOM!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason yelled, scurrying into the depths of his sleeping bag and dragging his pillow in behind him.

"HAHA! The blanket gods have spoken!"

"Shut up, Danny!"

* * *

**Hehehe, losers.**

**Reviews:**

**Fati Sid: Well, Jason did kinda die. Then he was resurrected. Then they weren't exactly on "speaking terms." (And, by that, I mean Jason tried to kill...****_everyone_****.) And, even after they "made-up" (meaning he's not trying to kill them but they're still not great with each other), Jason still has the threat of disappearing completely whenever he likes to so, really, Bruce doesn't have a choice in the matter, haha... Of course I'll be working on something new! I have too much time not too. Haha!**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: I would love to do that to my algebra textbook. *laughs* Oh my gosh, I'm ninety-percent sure Jason's got an unlimited amount of guns so that threat would be ****_worthless_****...and Jason would care even less about going to school than Danny so it'd still be futile to make him go.**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Oh good, I'm not the only who despises math with a passion...**

**Poohbearmorris: Oh my gosh... You have fun with that. Haha!**

**KuriMaster13: Who would want to (that's smart)? Haha, if I can take SweetyKinz yelling at me to watch Psych, White Collar, and Red Vs. Blue, I can take you. **

**Kuro-Okami13: ...CRAP. *slams head against desk and mutters angry swears* Hehe, I suck at algebra and I haven't started any of those other ones. Just started freshmen year so... Probably not, with the way things are going. He was gonna and then I changed the chapter she was gonna be in completely.**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah... I found algebra hard so... I still find it hard... I'm no good when it comes to math.**

**Expergiscimini: Danny feels ya, dude... Frankly, I do too. Haha.**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you!**

**Blackthorne Ash: Thank you for understanding that line, haha! Ah, no worries. Thanks for just reading!**

**Candy Phantom: Hope! Hope you had/have fun!**

**Guest(1): ...thanks?**


	20. Beyond Scared Straight - Epic Edition

Ch.20: Beyond Scared Straight - Epic Edition

Danny stood off to the side, ignoring the sounds of gun-shots in front of him as Red Hood took the liberty of killing all the bad guy's minions with his precious handguns. Instead of watching, he was typing madly on his phone and swearing under his breath, trying to figure out where they were in the large building and trying to make a route to the large plotting room every villain had with the large monitors, throne, and other such things.

"Grave, have you found the cliché control room yet?!" Red Hood yelled as he jumped over one of the minions, landed on the ground, spun around, and shot him in the head. He quickly followed that up by shooting everyone behind the now-downed lackey. The anti-hero ducked under a fist before kicking the lackey's feet out from under him and smashing the butt of his gun into the minion's head.

The white-haired man rolled his eyes at the impatience in his friend's voice. He shook his head before focusing on his phone, looking through the blueprints again. "Not yet! I can't remember all the turns we made when we got here and before we were, promptly, ambushed. But it's ok because you've got this, Hoodie! I believe in you!"

"Stop mocking me!" Red Hood yelled, giving a hard roundhouse kick to someone's chin before shooting him down. Casually, he turned to look in the direction of Danny's standing place while, just as casually, taking down the minions that tried to tackle or main him. "From the entrance, we took a left, left, left, right, left, stairs, left, right, right, right, left, right, elevator shaft, air vent, right, left, left, right, then we were ambushed!" Red Hood turned around for a moment to shoot a line of men down. "Did you get all that?"

Danny gave a thumbs-up in the direction of Red Hood and yelled. "Yep! I found where we are! OOO, we're extremely close to the control room! Sweet~! For a bunch of losers, we did pretty good!"

"What do you mean 'for a bunch of losers?!' We did pretty fucking amazing for never having seen this place before! And, come on, scumbags run at the word that you're in town and dirt-bags leave the country when they hear I'm coming! How is that 'loser' worthy?!"

"Dude, chill out. You're taking this way too personally. It's the adrenaline high." Danny stated as one of the lackeys flew through the air, landed on the ground, and slid to a stop beside the white-haired man while groaning. Danny shrugged and mercifully kicked the man into unconsciousness. "And we were kinda ditched by our partners, which I find kinda ridiculous since they wanted to come along."

"They might just be late, you know! Arsenal and Starfire are never above kicking ass!" Red Hood stated, shooting the last lackey in the chest before turning to where Danny was still at. He shrugged and holstered his guns for now, placing his fists on his hips afterwards.

Danny, seeing as his friend was done taking down villains for the time being, locked his phone and walked over to stand by Red Hood. He carefully stepped over the bodies and avoided the puddles of blood gathering to the best of his abilities. As he looked around and stopped beside his taller friend, Danny said "Hm... That took you longer than usual."

"Well, _I didn't see you helping_." Red Hood hissed.

The white-haired male held up his hands with slightly widened eyes. Danny leaned away from his still high-on-adrenaline friend and muttered "I was just saying... You were fighting about five seconds longer than usual. If the word gets out that the villains have five seconds longer with you in the ring, they'll-"

"Ok, I don't really care about the other fuckers of the world right now. I wanna know why you've got my average massive-take-down time down _to the second_." Red Hood stated, giving his friend one of his glares. He even leaned more towards the shorter to keep the distance the same.

"Probably because he could."

"HOLY SHIT!" Red Hood yelled, jumping in the air and whirling around to face a grinning Snowbird and a laughing Starfire. Behind the helmeted anti-hero, Danny guffawed with mirth and slapped his knee as Red Hood breathed heavily, trying to regain what breath he had lost. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

The girls pointed to the hallway behind them.

Danny clamped his hand on Red Hood's shoulder before patting it gently, trying not to provoke the other. "Dude, Birdie can be beyond silent when she wants to be and Star can fly. Add to the fact your peripherals are nonexistent and you have to rely on hearing to know when someone's next to you, it really doesn't take a lot of brain power to figure out how they snuck up on you."

The red-head and violet-eyed woman both smiled seductively at Red Hood before giving him dainty waves. The taller male glared at the two before Danny slid in front of him and asked "So where were you guys? I thought we were all supposed to meet at the front entrance when we got here but everybody was a no-show!"

"We couldn't figure out which was the front entrance and we couldn't get a-hold of either of you so we just chose a random one and hoped that we would be able to find you within the complex." Starfire explained, shrugging her shoulders casually.

"That makes a load of sense..." Red Hood mumbled as Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in front of him. Shaking off his mild embarrassment, the helmeted anti-hero asked "Do you guys have any idea if Arsenal or Droid showed up? We haven't heard from them but that means nothing apparently."

Right on cue, they heard Arsenal shout "THAT'S SO COOL!" followed by Droid's robotic voice excitedly saying "I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

The group of four rolled their eyes and mouthed 'fan-boys.' They all turned to the other hallway and watched as the two males walked closer to their area. Both were too preoccupied discussing each other's inventions to care about going faster or to notice that they were getting glares from four different bad-asses. However, they did come to a stop beside the group while continuing to drool all over their equipment.

"..." Snowbird shook her head at the two males. "GUYS!"

"What?!" The two yelled, looking up from one of Arsenal's enhanced arrows. Both blushed (even though you couldn't see Droid's face, they knew he was) when they saw the impatient glares on everyone's faces. Together, the two chuckled nervously and put their equipment away for later.

The group nodded at the two before Red Hood turned to Danny and asked "Alright, where's the control room? You said it wasn't far from here."

"Nope. It's really simple actually. We're going to straight for a little bit then take a left, right, right, left, left, left, right, left, right, right, left, and then bust in through some big doors. Sound good to everyone?" Danny asked, looking around at the group of six. Everyone voiced their agreements before they raced down the halls and took all the turns Danny had said.

As they ran along, they discussed it was that they would be taking on. Danny said his informant only said it was some 'big guns,' which could be any group of well-known heroes. Everyone discussed who the villains they would be taking on were and even placed bets. As they made it to the control room's doors, everyone anxiously burst through it with their weapons/powers drawn.

There was only one chair in front of a large monitor playing footage of their group running through the hallways. They could see a pair of feet under the chair and wondered where the rest of the scumbags were. The lone figure turned his chair around to face the group of 'heroes' and they were all surprised to see it was someone they had never seen before.

It was a male teenager, with spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a simple, long-sleeved black shirt with black jeans and boots. His lips were played into a sinister smirk and his ankle rested lightly on his knee. Upon facing them, the younger male held up a remote and pressed the button, which activated the roof panels to fall away and allow room for some really big machine guns to enter the premises. "Hello heroes."

Frankly... The group of six was _not_ impressed.

Red Hood dropped his stance first, a bewildered look on his face under his helmet. "Who the hell are you?!" Turning to Danny, who was the one that had gotten the info on the villain in the first place, he wildly asked "Who the hell is this lame-ass scumbag?!"

"Lame-ass scumbag?! I am not lame-ass!"

Turning back to the blonde and completely ignoring indignant cry, Red Hood yelled and re-asked "Who the hell are you?!"

Angrily, the blonde teenager's eye twitched and he informed "My name is Big Guns!"

The six young adults had various reactions. Danny hid his face in his hands and made a small laughing noise. Droid laughed hysterically at the ludicrous of it all. Arsenal looked like he wanted to hide in a closet and cry his eyes out. Red Hood's shoulders shook; with laughter or anger, no one was sure. Snowbird's eyes twitched and her knuckles were turning white around her dirks. Starfire was giving the 'villain' an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

Danny dropped his hands and, through a sobbing/laughing noise, said "My informant told me we would be facing 'Big Guns.' I didn't know that was the name of this loser! I thought he meant... Well, you guys know what I thought he was! _We made bets_ on who we would be facing!"

"Ah yes, your informant. Mr. Derrick Rogers is-"

Everyone trained their weapons/powers on the teenager again, efficiently making him shut up but also making him finger his remote which controlled the machine-guns hanging from the roof. However, no one was bothered by it. They wound destroy the guns before they had a chance to hurt them in any way.

"Ok, listen up, you lame-ass motherfucker!" Snowbird yelled angrily, making 'Big Guns' shrink in his seat at the fury of a ticked off former-mercenary. "You are not worth our time! If anything, the prissies of the Justice League should be taking care of you because no badass super wants the headline 'So-And-So Defeated Big Guns!' stuck to their reputation! That really was a terrible life choice on your part!"

Arsenal leaned over to Droid and mumbled "Man, she is _pissed off_..."

"Now, there are many ways this could go. Because I am so stunned you thought this would intimidate us, I'm going to have to let Hood take over my rage. HOODIE, your turn!" Snowbird stated before turning around and pacing. She had to stop when Danny, who was quietly laughing to himself, snuck up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders and began petting her hair, annoying her when he should be calming her down.

Red Hood, as he was called to the stand, continued to glare at Big Guns and eagerly took over the yelling. "Ok, you will have two choices on how this is going to end. Option one: you leave the complex right now and give up your sad, villain ways. Option two: you try to fight us and end up dying because we can't up with this sad excuse for badass-ery. Please, take your time."

Almost immediately, the blonde rose from his seat, began crying, and ran from the room.

The group of six stayed in the room for a moment before Arsenal commented "I feel like we just did an epic episode of Beyond Scared Straight."

Everyone instantly agreed before Starfire flew over to the control panel and pressed the big, red 'self-destruct' button. Once she was back with the group, they all began to casually walk out of the complex. As they walked along the shaking complex, Arsenal continued "Guys, we should have our own Beyond Scared Straight Series! You know, for the teenagers who skip the drugs and the gangs and go straight for being super villains! We'd clean up the streets in no time!"

Everyone could agree with that and laughed. As they walked out of the burning building, Starfire asked "Is anyone hungry?"

A chorus of 'yes's' rose up from the rest of the group and they left the building to crumble and went to a pizzeria in the next town over in their 'super-garbs.'

* * *

**That would be one epic episode of Beyond Scared Straight. And a very short one...**

**Alright, we've come to the end of the journey! If ya'll are interested, stick around for a bonus chapter of alternate ways Jason and Danny's friendship came to be (because we all know I love AUs of my AUs...). If not, I won't see you when I post it, which will either be later this week or early next week (but expect it this week). See ya'll later!**

**Reviews:**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: As long as I get some credit, I don't really care! Hahaha! And glad you enjoyed!**

**Gryphonsson: If that was a reference to something, I've never heard of it. Sorry. Hehe.**

**KuriMaster13: Glad you liked that. Haha! Hm yeah, that's what Kinzy likes to do too... It's almost worked too. That would be a negatory. **

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: I'm like you. I need a blanket when sleeping. Thunderstorms make me nervous only sometimes. Haha!**

**Kuro-Okami13: I pray you're right about the math thing... Yeah... Me too. It would have been hilarious. I knew someone would appreciate the quote!**

**Sarra Torrens: Thank you~! (I wish I knew who those actors were~.)**

**Ninuhuju: My teacher is myself so... Yeah. I'm pretty bad. I'm getting a tutor though. Thank you for appreciating that line!**

**Jessica Jayme Bell: Don't we all...?**

**Blackthorne Ash: Yes! You do that! Please do that! Haha! Oh dude, blankets are my sleeping lifeline. Without them, I would pass out during the day.**


	21. Bonus Chapter

**Things to know about each scene:**

**Ending Battles: Takes place at the end of Batman: Under the Red Hood movie (or comic with different quotes) and in a dimension where Danny and Batman never made up in Dark-Net. Both are roughly the same age.**

**Beginning of the Spiral: Takes place as Jason is resurrected in the Lazarus Pit and, once again, Danny and Batman have not made up in Dark-Net. Jason is a teenager (I'd say about fifteen/sixteen since it was never clarified) and Danny is twenty-two.**

**Street-Rats****: Takes place before Dark-Net and before the movie/comic while both Jason and Danny, at age twelve, are both living on the streets. Danny does not have his powers.**

**The Flu****: Takes place before Dark-Net, after Danny is with Calculator. It also takes place near the end of the Red Hood: The Lost Days and Hush story-lines, right at the beginning of Under the Red Hood (movie or comic). Danny is fourteen and Jason is in his twenties. Danny does not have his powers at this time.**

* * *

Ch.21: Bonus Chapter

End of the Battle

Danny gulped from his spot, sitting atop an abandoned building that mirrored another abandoned site right across from him. Luminescent green eyes peered through a pair of binoculars that were locked onto three people inside the building across from his. His hands were clenched around them tightly as his tense body struggled to remain still so he could watch the scene taking place. The voices talking in his ears from the bug he'd barely been able to place inside the building made his insides twist painfully.

"_This is what it's all been about. This! You, me, him! Now is the time you decide! If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me!_"

Danny sighed worriedly and thought about how sorely disappointed Red Hood was going to be.

"_You know I won't…_"

"_I'm going to blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it, you're going to have to shoot me! Right in my face!_"

"_This is turning out better than I'd hoped!_"

Danny felt his jaw clench at the sound of the Joker's voice. His shoulders hunched forward defensively. He hated to admit it but Joker scared Danny more than Batman ever did. Because of this fear, Danny was actually rooting for the ebony-haired male to kill and end the lunatic for good. He just wished it didn't have to end like this.

Through the binoculars, Danny saw Batman drop the gun, letting it clatter to the ground. He turned, letting Danny see his drawn face. He felt his gut twist a little at Jason's forlorn and surprised face as his father-figure began walking away. Desperation started creeping up through Jason's body as his arm tensed around the Joker's neck.

"_It's him or me! You have to decide!_"

Batman kept walking away, towards the window. An old joke rang through Danny's ears but it wasn't funny; not now.

"_Decide now! Do it! Him or me! Decide!_"

The next few motions made Danny's head spin. Jason shot the gun but Batman managed to dodge the bullet and throw one of his trademark weapons towards the younger. The bat-a-rang was caught in the barrel of the gun just as Jason pulled the trigger again. There was a loud _bang! _as the gun exploded in the anti-hero's hands, making Jason yell out in pain as he dropped the remains of the handgun and the Joker to the floor. The ebony-haired male's uninjured wrist went instantly to clasp his other one as blood dripped down his fingers. Gashes lined the flesh on his hand, leaking the vital fluid at all points. A grimace of pain appeared on Jason's face as he tightened his hand around his wrist, trying to get his injured hand to move. The Red Hood moved in and out of a crouch, trying to catch his breath and get his brain back up to speed.

Danny felt himself flinch when he heard Joker laughing manically in his ears. Another lump appeared in the white-haired male's throat but he found he couldn't swallow it like he could the others.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha~! I can't believe you got him! You expert, rootin-tootin, eagle-eyed, goth-loving marksman! I love it! You managed to find a way to win…and everybody still loses!_"

Danny felt his jaw fall open, lose in its socket. For Jason had managed to stay standing and, taking his uninjured hand from his wrist, pulled out a trigger with a button on the top. He didn't have to see Batman's face to know his face had twisted into horror at the younger's doing. However, Jason either didn't care or didn't register Batman's obvious worry as his finger pressed down on the button on top of the trigger.

In the fireplace, little red lights lit up along the sides of five or six boxes. Two red numbers appeared in a small rectangle, counting down as soon as it was lit up. In his ear, Danny could hear the telltale ticking as the numbers lowered in value.

**20\. 19. 18.**

Batman was immediately running towards it, planning on saving the three and shutting the bomb down. He was barely halfway there when Joker threw his injured body at the Dark Knight, slamming them both into the hardwood ground.

"_NO! Don't spoil it! This is better!_"

Danny couldn't help the lurch his body took when he saw Joker clasp his hands around the Dark Knight's throat as he held him down, smiling manically at his archenemy. The pinpricks of his eyes gleamed with a dark victory. His injured body shook with the superior feeling flowing through his veins.

"_I'm the only one who's going to get what he wants tonight! Yes! Big-bang-boom! We all go out together!_"

Behind the two enemies, Jason slowly sunk to the floor while holding his bruised side. His shoulders were slumped forward in total defeat as he struggled to control his breathing. Eyes watched as his father-figure and killer stayed in the middle of the room, closest to the bombs. Every intention of staying there when the bomb went off was clear in his demeanor and posture.

Danny stood and, without hesitation, jumped off the side of the building. He caught himself a second later and let himself enter invisibility.

"_Don't you all just love a happy ending?! Heh hehheh HAHAHA!_"

Batman, an angered expression flashing across his face, threw himself forward and punched the deranged clown off of him. His momentum brought him to his feet and he raced forward, leaving the Joker behind him. As he passed Jason, he grabbed the front of the younger's shirt and dragged him to his feet, ignoring the yelp Jason gave. As one ran and the other stumbled after, the two quickly made it to the door and exited.

Danny flew through the hallway wall and rammed into Jason just as the bomb went off. Intangibility spread through the two as Batman's grip on his old partner was ripped away by the blast. The white-haired male and the black-haired eighteen-year-old fell through the floors of the building as they collapsed until Danny regained control of his flight, zipping the two from the building as everything continued to cave. Danny got them to his original spot as the unstable building began settling.

The two fell away from the other and began breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath from the scare that had just shocked their entire systems. The two's hearts thundered in their chests rapidly, sounding like bombs in their ears. Everything attached to them shook as all the events of the past few minutes came back to them.

Jason, who'd collapsed to his knees against the edge of the roof, stared at the one who had pulled him to the rooftops. Behind his green mask, blue eyes were knitted together to figure out who the white-haired male was and why he would pull him from the wreckage, even though Batman had pretty much taken care of it, though how he would've protected both of them from the blast remained a mystery.

As soon as his breathing was under control again, Jason questioned "Who the hell are you?"

Danny's glowing green eyes journeyed from the sky down to where Jason was leaning against the edge of the roof. He straightened his posture to make it seem he wasn't too affected by anything, which was typical of him. It'd become habit to take such a stance. "I go by a lot of names but you can just call me Phantom for now. You can count me as an ally and an old…friend of Bats."

"Old friend?" Jason scoffed, shaking his head at the other. "You hardly look like the type that Batman would keep around and you don't come up in any news. So who are you?"

Danny let out a hollow laugh, eyes wandering blankly around the horizon of Gotham. In the east, light was breaking out and chasing all the darkness away, bringing out a new day. He still felt anxious though, despite the promise of another beginning in the distance. "You see me a lot in the news, actually. You just don't know it's me. As for being that type, you're right. But I wasn't always that way and neither were you."

Jason frowned at the stranger and watched as Danny held his hand out to him, inviting the other to take his hand to be helped up. Jason's masked eyes stared at the invitation for a long time but he never accepted it. Danny never retracted it either. "Come on, Hood. We gotta get out of here. Bats ain't so fond of me anymore and he'll surely be looking for you."

After a few more seconds, Jason finally accepted the help and grasped Danny's wrist gingerly with his uninjured hand. Holding his side with his bloodied appendage, the former Robin was pulled to his feet and the two's eyes immediately went to the wreckage site. It didn't take a pair of binoculars to see Batman desperately searching through the rubble and you definitely didn't need speakers to hear Joker's echoing laughter at his victory.

Danny tore his eyes away from the sight first, turning his head to look at Jason. The thoroughly beaten male was hunched forward again, looking totally and utterly defeated. His jaw was shaking and his lip quivered. Jason swallowed the lump growing in his throat and took a deep breath, trying to suppress all the emotions running through his body and making him feel like crap.

The ghost-powered eighteen-year-old reached out and gently set his hand on Jason's shoulder. It got no response out of the other defeated male. Frowning but understanding the emotions the other was feeling completely, Danny whispered "Come on. Let's get out of here. It's not worth hanging around. I've got a safe-house we can head to and work on your wounds."

Slowly, Jason nodded and allowed Danny to take one of his arms and drape it around the white haired male's shoulders. With his free arm, the white-haired teen slipped it around Jason's back and carefully press into Jason's side before he lifted carefully into the air, tightening his grip on the other. There was a pained gasp from Jason but Danny chose to ignore it as he carefully glided in the opposite direction of Batman.

Beginning of the Spiral

Danny let his blue eyes wander the dark area. Most of the light only came from the green pool in the center of the large cave. On his sides and a few feet away, other men dressed in the same long, red vests with their hoods up stood on either side of him and surrounded the pool in a giant circle. Small streams spewing green liquid flooded into the pool, coming from all directions. Standing near the exit, Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter, Talia, stood together quietly.

The undercover male's eyes drifted upwards when he heard the sounds of rattling chains. A limp body covered in gauze from head to toe like a mummy was lowered towards the green pool. His eyes hardened as he watched the figure slowly descend; the corpse of Jason Todd, the second Robin, lowered towards the Lazarus Pit.

Ra's just had to go and hire the Joker, who went and killed Jason with a bomb and a crowbar… There were many times Danny found his undercover jobs were sometimes hard to complete because he usually wanted to rip someone's throat out but this one… This one took the cake. The only condolence was that Jason's death could be avenged once his job was over if Ra's plan didn't work the way he wanted it to.

Danny, for once, actually felt bad for the Bat. He knew how much the kids meant to him, though he had a funny way of showing it. Losing one of the two was probably killing him, especially since the first seemed to avoid his mentor as much as possible. Unless that changed, Batman was easily going to slip back into the 'loneliest superhero' rank.

Blue eyes watched apprehensively as Jason's gauze-covered body slipped into the green waters, disappearing under the surface. The chain detached from the ceiling and plunged into the water after the young teenager. Danny held his breath, wondering if the body would remain limp and lifeless or if, by some miracle, it would emerge like Ra's, rejuvenated and empowered.

As it would turn out, neither would happen.

Moments after the water settled from its disturbance, Jason erupted from the depths of the pool, screeching like a banshee as he clawed at his face, desperately ripping the bandages from his eyes, mouth, and nose. Seconds after tearing the gauze from around his face, Jason hunched forward and puked up all the green water he had swallowed when he had been abruptly awoken. Heavy heaves slipped from his mouth as he lifted his head to reveal his terror-stricken face and insane eyes.

Danny had taken a couple steps back when he heard the petrified screams as Jason came back to life. His horror-stricken face was mirrored by the other guards and by their superiors.

There was no time to do anything to calm the crazed teenager as he began stumbling for land. As he raced out of the pool and began rushing for a cave wall, hooded guards jumped in the way to stop him and, potentially, calm him down. Jason lunged at them, giving a loud war-cry as he mangled their bodies and gouged out one's eyeballs.

As Jason began climbing the wall like his life depended on it, Danny kicked into action and he chased after the younger male. Vaguely, he heard a gunshot ring out and prayed the shot wasn't directed at the Bats' second protégé and was relieved to see Jason's efforts weren't hindered by a bullet wound.

Danny began climbing after the younger boy just as he reached the top and began racing down a tunnel at the top. The ebony-haired man didn't take nearly as long as Jason to reach the top and follow him down the tunnel, screaming his name as Jason continued to shout and holler erratically, still nowhere near being in his right mind.

The end of the tunnel slowly became clearer but didn't make the long stretch any brighter. The moonlight outside couldn't reach very far into the cave. However, Danny wasn't worried about lighting. He was worried Jason wasn't going to stop running, too delusional to understand when to bring his rampage to an end.

And it definitely looked like Jason wasn't going to stop running.

"JASON!" Danny screamed as the mad teenager ran right off the side of the cliff, screaming as he fell to certain doom. The older ebony-haired male jumped off right behind him, reaching for the younger's hand to stop themselves from hitting the water of a raging river under them. Danny did his best to pull Jason to him and get a better grip on him so when he turned on his flight the other wouldn't be yanked from his grip. However, Jason fought hard while he screamed and was quickly knocked out by the older.

Danny quickly enveloped Jason in a hug and then realized how far he'd fallen. He yelled a loud "SHIT!" before turning on his flight. All it managed to do was cushion the two bodies as they plunged into the softly roaring river with a loud _SMACK!_

Under the thundering waves, Danny ignored the sharp pain in his back that screamed for his attention. He kicked his feet and yanked Jason to the surface ahead of him before popping up himself. It didn't take much effort to pull the unconscious teenager to the bank and shift him around so Jason was in a piggy-back as the adult of the two trudged out. Danny sighed and, sopping wet, walked through the woods as the teenager on his back rested his head on his shoulders and slept.

The twenty-two year old weaved through the jungle like he'd been born there. Really, all he knew was that Ra's Al Ghul's palace was situated so it overlooked the ocean in the distance and, along the coast, he had speedboats everywhere for emergencies _just in case_. Despite being enemies, both Ra's Al Ghul and Batman were equally paranoid in most cases.

Danny wasn't sure how long he walked but it felt like an eternity, avoiding obstacles that would jostle Jason and wake him up. Much to the older's dismay, the bandages that had tightly covered his body were unwinding themselves as Danny walked along. The twenty-two year old prayed the speedboat he found had some clothes in it.

After sending his prayer to the sky, Danny finally broke through the tree-line and stepped onto sand. He thanked the Lord for the small blessing because Jason had started feeling like a thousand pounds half a mile into his trek. Now he only had to find one of the many speed-boats, push it into the ocean, and then take off towards some far-off place.

It actually ended up being easier to find one of the speed-boats than he thought it would be. He found one of the boats lying fairly close to the shore and laid Jason down in it before pushing it to the waves. Before he could let it drift off into the water, he checked the gas level and then went and stole some extra gasoline from the other boats nearby, just in case they ran out before they could make it to a port that was mildly close by.

Another thing Danny did before he pushed the speed-boat into deeper waters was to rip all of the bandages off of Jason's body (since they were falling apart anyways) and get him into some extra clothes that were stored on the boat before lying him back down to rest some more and changing his own damp clothes for something dry. Once that was done, Danny pushed the boat farther into deeper waters, hopped back into the boat, started it up, and sped off, following the coastline. As he steadied his course, he turned on the boat's GPS and managed to find the closest port he and Jason could ditch the boat at.

Since all he had to do for the moment was keep the boat on a steady course, Danny leaned back in his seat and relaxed. After some time of listening to nothing but the motor running and the waves swishing to the sides, Danny slipped his phone from one of his pockets and turned on some music, holding the speaker close to his ear so he could hear it over the noise of the boat and water. With the sounds of music playing in his ears, Danny began wondering how he was going to explain all the things that had happened to Jason when he woke up, especially the part where Jason _died_ and now he was _back_.

The black-haired criminal wasn't given much time to contemplate his speech, which he figured was well-deserved since his actions hadn't been so stellar the last few years.

It was about an hour and a half into their ride when Jason began stirring. Danny expected him to wake up immediately as he slowed the boat down but was anxious to watch Jason twist and turn a bit before his eyes began fluttering. When they finally cracked open a tiny bit, it was like Jason had been shocked with electricity as he shot up and whipped his head around, trying to find something. "Where the hell am I?! Where's the Joker?! Where's Bruce?! Bruce, Bruce, where's-"

Danny, having shot out of his seat after turning off the boat, pushed Jason onto his back again, earning a grunt from the younger, and held him down for the moment. Ignoring Jason's bewildered look at seeing him, Danny harshly said "Calm the fuck down or I'll restrain you, got it?"

For a moment, Jason was paralyzed and his mind was completely blank. Then he nodded his understanding before being mirrored by Danny. The older of the two got off Jason and went back to his seat, falling into it and turning the boat back on. Danny bumped the speed up to the highest it could go and sat back again, holding the wheel steady. He sighed when he figured it was going to be a long night.

As the boat sped up again, Jason sat up and rubbed his shoulder where Danny had roughly pushed him down. His expression was most obviously confused and cautious of the person driving the boat. After-all, the last villain he clearly remembered being with was the Joker and the criminal in front of him wasn't well-known for being merciful or compassionate, especially to the less-fortunate. All of their past encounters hadn't been all that pleasant either.

Once Jason revisited the last few things he remembered, he tensed up and looked around again, wondering how he had survived the bomb-blast and why he wasn't covered in bruises, gashes, and burns. His blue eyes drifted back to Danny's own tense form and wondered if he had had anything to do with his good health and life. "...Phantom?"

Danny's blue eyes flickered over to the confused Jason, whom was nervously rubbing his arm. The adult focused back on the long stretch of water in front of him and, for a moment, didn't answer the call. Frankly, he didn't want to talk in general, much less explain the unfortunate events that had led Jason and Danny to this confrontation. However, the man also knew that the raven-haired teenager was a curious one and would get his answers one way or another. "First off, call me Danny for now. Something tells me we're going to be together for awhile."

"Ok...Danny...what happened?" Jason asked, confused. His lips turned into a frown as he tried to piece together what happened.

"That depends on what you're talking about. What's the last thing you can remember clearly?" Danny responded, turning the wheel of the boat to avoid an oncoming rock.

Jason's first thoughts were of the bomb ticking down from two seconds and accepting his fate. Following that was a lot of the color red and heat before it all just went blank. He thought he remembered flashes of something else (the color green?) afterwards but every time he thought about it, the memory just slipped from his grasp and became even further away than before. He chalked it up to being a dream and answered "I remember the warehouse blowing up. How did I survive the blast?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, really not wanting to talk now. He wanted to dodge the question but knew it would a futile task. Frowning in contempt, the ebony-haired man figured he would give Jason exactly what he wanted, no matter how uncomfortable it would be.

"Jason... You didn't."

Blue eyes widened dramatically and the teenager straightened in his seat uncomfortably. His heart was suddenly very loud in his ears and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. He tried to swallow it down but found it wouldn't budge from its spot. With how tensely he was holding himself, his back was starting to hurt. "What do you mean I didn't? I'm alive, aren't I? I'm here and I'm skin and bones and blood and what do you mean I _didn't survive_?"

Danny sighed and didn't answer immediately, still struggling to come to terms with everything himself. How could he expect Jason to understand what happened and accept it? He was beginning to rethink telling the truth and found he should have rather lied instead. It would have been easier for him to explain, Jason to accept, and brought the conversation to a closing faster. And to think, he'd only said a couple of words.

Jason was impatient for answers and was pissed off when Danny became enraptured in his reprimanding of himself and the thoughts of all the what-ifs. Frowning angrily, the teenager leaned forward and said "Tell me!"

The voice cut through Danny's thoughts like a knife and he sighed irritably. Once again, the older male dropped the speed and turned the boat off. He spun the chair around to face the young, brash hero and ignored how Jason was surprised by his actions. The adult leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You didn't survive the blast, Jason. The bomb killed you. Bruce found that out as he pulled your corpse out of the rubble. He even _painfully_ scheduled your burial. _You. Were. Dead._"

Jason's jaw set forward uneasily and he fingered the ends of his tunic, not even thinking twice about the fabric he was wearing. He tried to figure out how he could be dead but suddenly be alive in a boat with the criminal in front of him. He thought Danny might have had something to do with his return (that was so weird to think about) but the other didn't seem like the kind of person to bring his enemies back from the dead.

"You didn't stay that way and it wasn't anything you did." Danny continued, regaining all of Jason's attention in an instant. "Ra's Al Ghul hired the Joker in the first place. Joker was only supposed to keep you and Bats distracted from his plan. It didn't work out that way. Trying to redeem himself, Ra's had your body stolen and replaced with a dummy so he could try and revive you by having your body submerged in the Lazarus Pit. Needless to say, it worked."

Jason's fists clenched shut tightly.

"However, you came out a little damaged. Don't ask because I'm sparing you the details. All you need to know is that, while screaming your head off, you decided to jump off a cliff. I jumped after you and we both fell in a river. Or didn't you notice that our hair is still a little wet?" Danny asked sarcastically, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Jason blush, reach up, and touch his damp locks. After rolling his eyes, Danny continued "After getting us out, I piggy-backed you all the way to coastline, put you in a boat, and that's why we're currently sitting in the middle of this giant body of water."

Jason tried to swallow the lump in his throat again and continued to play with the ends of his tunic. His blue eyes couldn't meet the older's and he tried to accept the fact that he died and was suddenly back. He wondered why he couldn't remember being in the Lazarus Pit or why he didn't remember jumping off a cliff with the older male right behind him. He wanted to fill in the gaps but all the small flashes he had just slipped away like sand falling between his fingers.

Danny watched Jason struggle with his thoughts. While most others would try to help in some way, Danny stayed still in his seat and tried nothing. He knew there was no way to help the ebony-haired teen. Jason had to help Jason understand. The adult had said all he could as bluntly as he could. It was all he could do.

Swallowing again but still not accomplishing anything, Jason raised his blue eyes to lock with Danny's crystalline ones. Hesitantly, he asked "Whatever happened to the Joker?"

Danny shrugged, not thinking much of the question. He'd want to know what would happen to his killer as well. Who wouldn't? "Batman found him."

"And?"

"Threw him in Arkham. What else would he do?"

Jason's fists clenched shut again, turning his knuckles a sickening shade of white. His confused and desperate expression morphed into anger within seconds as he listened to Danny's simple answer. The teen lurched forward angrily and he yelled "He just threw that sick bastard back in Arkham?! _That's all he did?!_"

"Jason-"

"No! _That's all he did?!_ The Joker kills thousands of people, cripples our friends, and kills me and _all he does is throw him back in Arkham?! _WHY?! So he can just escape again and kill more people?! WHY DID HE-?!"

Danny stood up abruptly while glaring and cut Jason off by saying "Calm down! I said I would restrain you and I still will!"

Jason's fists stayed clenched and he dropped his chin to his chest. Angry, hot tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to cascade down his face. His breathing was labored as he tried to stop himself from crying. He wouldn't; he couldn't in front of the adult in front of him. Danny was still an enemy and he refused to show the other any form of weakness in this way.

The adult sighed and calmed himself down as well. Jason had worked him up really good in such a short amount of time when he was only feeling hurt. Frankly, Danny didn't want to make him feel any worse as it was. He also had a feeling he'd react the same way when coming back from the dead. Who wouldn't want their murderer condemned to the same fate as them?

Danny bumped Jason's head gently with his hand, getting the younger to look up at him. It wasn't hard to see the tears pricking at his eyes, as the moon shone brightly in the sky. It was obvious the teen was biting his tongue to stop any of the salty drops from falling out of his watery blue orbs. Jason's shoulders had started shaking as well.

"I want you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say, alright?" Danny said, waiting for the other to give some semblance that he would. After a few minutes, Danny finally received a nod from the younger. "I know, _for a fact_, that Joker did not go to Arkham unscathed. Far from it, really. But no, Batman did not kill the Joker. That's not the way he does things. It never was; it never will be. And, good God Jason, how do you think Bruce feels about you dying, huh? You've gotta understand that Bruce is mourning you right now. He misses you so much. Burying that casket is the hardest thing he's ever done. "

Jason stared up at the adult for the longest time, trying to decipher any hint of a lie in his features. However, Danny was being perfectly honest with him, giving the younger one of the saddest looks he'd ever seen on the older criminal. Jason dropped his eyes and was conflicted on how to feel. His fists clenched and unclenched, showing just how confused and anxious he was.

"He loves you, Jay." Danny stated.

The floodgates broke and Jason sobbed into his hands, trying to get himself to stop but being unable to. There was too much to process all at once and he just didn't know how to sort out his feelings on it all. Part of him wanted to feel angry and upset but it just wasn't in him to feel such a way when Bruce was hurting just as badly on the other side of the world.

For a moment, Danny didn't know how to deal with a crying, hurting teen. Then he tentatively fell beside him and gently put his arm around the other. He half-expected Jason to fight him and reject the comfort altogether but Jason was too focused on getting himself together to really care. The ebony-haired teenager finally told the older that he wanted to go home.

"You'll be there soon." Danny assured.

Street-Rats

Jason shifted his backpack again, peeking over his shoulder in hopes that all of his things stayed inside. It was packed full of 'borrowed' items and the zippers had broken a long time ago with him dragging it all sorts of places. As he had hoped, all of his things were still in place, despite his fast pace bouncing the bag on his back.

However, it didn't stay like that.

As he looking over his shoulder, Jason bumped into someone whom was also not looking where they were going. Both grunted and stumbled back from the other. A few things fell out of Jason's backpack and he nearly tripped over them, almost sending himself sprawling across the ground. However, the preteen caught himself and glared at the other ebony-haired, blue-eyed boy glaring at him. Together, the two yelled "Watch where you're going!" before scowling at the other and growling.

Jason bent down to pick up some of the food that had dropped out of the bag. He didn't bother to notice the way the other kid just watched with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue-jeans, still glaring at him. However, something caught the other kid's attention and made him tilt his head to the side as he watched Jason stuff everything back into his bag.

Once everything was gathered, Jason tried the broken zippers for the first time in a long time. Neither one would close the seams together, making the irritated boy frown before he shrugged his bag over his shoulder again. Jason got up and tried to retreat from the scene, only to have the other boy block his way with a dark smirk playing on his lips. "Is that stuff stolen?"

"No!" Jason immediately replied, a blush rising on his cheeks. His blue eyes darted around to the crowd around them but no one had seemed to hear what the other had asked or they didn't care. Everyone just seemed to want to leave the premises and get off the streets as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the downpour that was sure to come if the dark clouds in the sky were anything to go by.

The other boy's smirk only widened and he laughed, making Jason stare at him as if he were crazy or something. The ebony-haired enigma only shook his head at the other in return, grabbed his arm, and dragged him through the crowd and into an alleyway off to the side. Jason tried fighting but that would look suspicious to others and his mysterious kidnapper was rather persistent.

Once they were safely inside the confides of the alley, the unnamed preteen released his hold on Jason and began walking down the alley casually, calling over his shoulder "Come on! Follow me!"

"Why should I?" Jason snarled, angrily fixing his backpack on his shoulder even though it didn't need to be shifted. His free hand was stuffed into his jacket pockets and he half-turned himself in a way that meant he wanted to leave. It was tempting to just bolt without an explanation for the other, especially since the other boy shouldn't need one.

Farther down the alley, the preteen stopped and mimicked the other blue-eyed boy's stance, giving Jason a full view of the boy's profile. To make things more irritating, the boy was still smirking at him like Jason was missing a piece of a puzzle and didn't even know it. Though amusing for him, Jason didn't like being looked at in that way. The unnamed boy asked "Well, you're a street kid, right?"

"No!" Jason denied defensively. He shrugged his shoulders again, really wanting to just leave but finding himself compelled to hear what the other had to say first.

"Hey, chill out, man." The other boy said, waving a hand around in the air casually. It almost seemed like he thought he could disperse all of Jason's anxiousness with the simple gesture. A certain gleam sparked in his eyes. "It takes a street-kid to know a street-kid, am I right?"

Oh... Well that made a load of sense.

"Right..." Jason said, shaking his head and let his nervousness go. If there was one thing he learned from living on the streets was that you could typically rely on other street-kids. It wasn't like they would rat you out if they caught you doing something less than legal; it was guarantee they did the same thing. Really, the only thing unusual was making friends, or trying to, with each other.

Yes, street-kids were reliable, just not very trusting.

"My name's Danny." The other boy stated, still smirking as his eyes flickered in amusement. He tilted his head to the side, totally relaxed. He seemed to be the exact opposite of the usual sort of street-kids Jason usually came across. He was loose, didn't seem to worry about anything, easily amused, and was just, overall, _free_.

Jason looked the boy up and down before replying "Jason."

Danny grinned before jerking his head down the alley. "Well then, Jason, follow me. I've got some people you should meet."

"More street-kids?"

"Of course!"

Jason sighed but walked up to stand beside the other black-haired, blue-eyed boy. Danny grinned before wandering off in the direction he first set off in with Jason walking quietly beside him. The two didn't talk but they didn't need to. Being quiet was natural for them. It made survival easier if people didn't know you were there or didn't bother to notice.

Or, at least, they were quiet for awhile... Jason found out Danny liked noise when he started clicking his tongue incessantly as they walked through the back-alleys of Gotham City. The strange preteen bobbed his head to whatever beat was in his head and to the clicking of his tongue, which only made Jason roll his eyes and shake his head while Danny cackled.

Finally, Danny led Jason down a narrow alley. At the end, there were flashes of two people walking in front of their exit and their annoyed voices drifted down the passageway, allowing them to hear an ongoing argument the two were having. They didn't seem close to finishing the fight either.

Jason heard Danny mumble something about the two being 'idiots' as he rolled his eyes and slid past a pile of pallets. Jason couldn't help the twitch at the corners of his lips as he listened to Danny continue to affectionately mumble 'flattering' nicknames for the other two at the end of the alleyway they were currently traveling down.

As the two slid out of the exit and faced the two pacing people, Jason saw one was a girl with short, ebony hair and violet eyes and the other was a cocoa-skinned boy with a red beret and a turquoise eyes. Both were very close to the other's face, not quite yelling but not using their indoor voices either. As the two boys appeared, both turned to them and yelled "Will you tell this devil-woman that meat is the most glorious thing ever to have existed/Will you tell this crazy bastard that eating meat is the most disgraceful thing ever to have existed?!"

Jason actually laughed for the first time in a long time when Danny merely shrugged and said "Really guys? We're back on this subject for the sixth time this week?"

Both scowled at the other preteen before their gazes flickered over to the newcomer, who was calming down by this point. Jason, feeling the best he had in forever, merely smiled deviously and waved at them flirtatiously. This got them both to smirk and the girl looked over to her friend and asked "Who's the cutie you brought along?"

"What?!"

"His name's Jason and I bumped into him on the street. Turns out, he's a street-brat like us and brought him along! Who knows? Maybe he'll decide to join this trio and let it become a quartet without the singing!" Danny suggested, throwing his arms and giving them jazz-hands.

Everyone laughed. Jason laughed along, smiled, and said "Yeah... We'll see about that."

The Flu

Jason stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and pressed his shoulders to his neck in an attempt to keep himself warm from the cold and the snow-flurries flitting about in the air, some sticking to his hair and spotting it white. The young man's expression was morphed into irritation at how cold Gotham could be during late fall when most other cities didn't expect to see snow, even flurries, for a little while longer.

The only bright side was that his apartment was only a few more blocks away and it would definitely be warm and toasty inside (which was all thanks to Talia's money). Another plus side would be getting some just-as-warm food, since his lunch had been rushed and earlier than usual because he had things to do early that afternoon and the sun was now beginning to drop from the sky.

About three blocks from his apartment building, Jason was passing an alleyway when he heard a loud sneeze. Immediately, his head turned to find the source of the sound but found no one inside the alley. He continued to stare anyways, knowing that finding nobody with his eyes meant nothing. After contemplating his next move for a second or two before carefully stepping inside the alley and venturing into the long stretch between the two buildings.

Jason looked carefully behind, around, and in things as he passed them by. He searched places most others would surely wave off but continued to find no person or thing of interest. That was, until he came to a refrigerator box laying on its side beside a dumpster. All of its sides were closed but there a few holes with blankets stuffed in them to keep out the cold air of Gotham City.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason flipped the top up and was not surprised to see a raven-haired boy lying inside with a pile of old but thick and plush blankets on top of him. There was a big, fluffy pillow under his head that looked relatively new and Jason doubted it was obtained legally. The boy himself had made a hood out of one of the blankets and only his face and hair were visible through the many assortment of blankets he had collected.

But, of course, his face was the only thing Jason needed to see anyways.

The teenager was dead asleep in his bundle. His lips were parted and he was breathing through his mouth, probably due to a stuffy nose and not feeling like dealing with it. His skin was paler than Jason thought it should be but his nose and cheeks were puffy and red, a sure sign of some sort of sickness or another.

Jason sighed when he made the small observation and looked to the sky for a moment. He dropped his eyes back to the boy's peaceful face and wondered if he had it in him to leave the little street-brat, like him back in the day, in the box with his countless blankets and plush pillow. It didn't take more than a second for him to realize that, no, it wasn't in him to leave a sick teenager out in the cold and in the streets of Gotham, where anyone could do anything to him at this point.

Sighing, Jason bent down to pick the kid up and felt a blast of warm air hit his face and recoiled back for a moment. Then he reached out and began skimming his hand over the brick-wall the box was set beside and grinned when he felt a nice, toasty draft slipping from the building and landing on the box, warming it up even further. Shaking his head, Jason bent down again and scooped the boy up, mumbling "Smart kid..."

Jason walked the last three blocks to his apartment building and slipped inside, ignoring the strange look from the man sitting behind the front desk. He could always make up a lie as to who the teen was and why he was fast asleep if he needed to. For now, though, he was just going to hunker down in his apartment and figure out what to do with the ebony-haired kid.

After getting inside his apartment, lying the boy on the couch, and getting himself a beer, Jason began pondering his options as what to do with the kid. One of the first options that popped into his head was to call social services but, well, street-kids were street-kids for a reason. They were avoiding social services because they didn't want to put in the system, especially in Gotham City where overcrowding was a huge but normal problem.

The next option was finding the sick boy's parents, any relatives, or, in the very least, his caretakers if his parents and relatives were out of the question. More problems popped up when his parents could easily be dead or involved in 'activities' that the boy didn't want to be a part of. He might have other relatives but that was a big if and they could be in some deep shit as well. And while most caretakers (in place of dead parents and no family) were great people, you always had the few who were involved in things they shouldn't have even started.

If any of the possibilities were the case for the sickly teen on his couch, it would not only be cruel to send him back but also useless. The boy would be back on the streets within a few days, if not the first night.

The third option that came to his mind was bringing the teen to the police's attention. However, the cops led to social services or parents/relatives/caretakers. And if the kid wasn't going to stay where they put him, well then, the cops had more pressing matters to deal with than a runaway teenager who didn't want to go back 'home.'

After that, there really wasn't a whole lot of options for Jason to even begin considering. The kid had to go somewhere but everywhere he could go were all dead-ends. The only other places the teen could go and be welcomed was a trafficker's base or a serial killer's/rapist's house and those weren't exactly child-friendly for obvious reasons.

Jason groaned when he felt a headache forming in his temple from thinking about his horrible mistake. The best he could hope for was talking to the kid about where he could when he woke up, if the teen would go anywhere at all. He definitely wasn't staying with Jason and that meant he would use desperate measures if need be (i.e. social services or cops).

But for now, Jason was just going to sit back, enjoy the warmth, and his beer...

Fortunately for the black-haired man, the nameless boy slept peacefully through the night and through part of the next day, hardly ever stirring. Finally, around eleven in the morning, the teen groaned, rolled onto his back, and cracked his eyes open. From the kitchen, Jason just watched, sipping on a soda, as the boy squinted at the light and tried to figure out why he wasn't lying in a dark but warm refrigerator box. "The hell...?"

Jason couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he listened to the teen's voice. It was rough, much more high-pitched than it should be, and sounded like something was blocking some of the noise from coming out of his mouth. It was the result to being sick and having a stopped up nose. It was thoroughly amusing.

The teenager sat up, rubbed his face, looked around the room, and spotted Jason smirking at him from the kitchen. For whatever reason, what color was left in his skin drained from the boy's face as he looked at the older, ebony-haired male. Jason had a feeling it was because the boy would be, by now, paranoid beyond reason like most street-kids and would immediately assume he fell into some sort of trouble.

In a sense, he had.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jason sarcastically said, still smirking deviously at the younger as he took a sip of his Coke. By now, he was thoroughly amused and couldn't wait to see how the rest of this scene played out. If it had been him that woke up sick in a strange and rather luxurious apartment (for him, anyways), the first thing he would have done was try to bolt and/or fight his way out. He was curious to see how the younger boy would react.

The teen put his hands together, as if in prayer, and, completely serious, said "Please don't make me your sex slave."

Jason spit Coke all over the counter in front of him and choked.

_The fuck kind of move is that?!_

The nameless teenager watched Jason react violently to his plea and hmphed to himself, still holding his hands together in prayer. The boy tilted his head to the side as he watched and said "Hm... Maybe he's not that kind of psychopath... I can always plea with other terrible acts committed to people in this situation..."

Jason finally calmed his laughing fit and glared at the younger, black-haired male. "Why do I have to be some sort of psychopath? Why can't I be just some nice guy who found a sick kid on the street and decided to help him?"

"Well, for one, this is _Gotham City_, Home of the Most Insane People Known to Man and where our city-wide sport is crime~!"

"...fair point."

"You also don't give off the vibe as 'a nice guy who found a sick kid on the street and decided to help.'"

"...another fair point."

The ebony-haired teenager, who Jason had determined in a few short minutes was a jackass, actually smiled, tilted his head, and nodded his head in a way that said he already knew he was right. It made Jason scowl and shake his head in return, crossing his arms over his chest as he uttered a small sigh. His hand itched to pick up the phone, call the cops, and keep the kid here until they showed up.

"So, you little bastard..." This made the boy grin wider. "What's your name, hm?" Jason asked, keeping his face straight and his arms crossed over his chest. Now that he realized what he was dealing with, he hoped he could intimidate the younger into listening to him (because it was already obvious that wasn't going to happen easily) and staying quiet for the most part.

"Yours first." The teen said, giving the older male one of his evil smiles, which hid the distrustfulness in his nature.

Jason almost cracked a smile. There was the typical nervous street-rat he'd been searching for in the kid. Most others coming off the street were quiet because they didn't want to be nervous. This teen, however, seemed louder than a herd of sick, dying elephants. At least being anxious around strangers stayed consistent. "Jason."

"...Danny." The other said after a moment's hesitation. His smile was still playing but it looked fake and Jason marked it as a small victory for himself.

"Alright Danny, now what sort of bug did you catch on the streets of Gotham, huh? It seems to be more than a cold, seeing how long you slept on my couch without waking up." Jason stated, giving Danny a pointed look as he continued to stand behind the counter in the kitchen. He tilted his head to the side ever-so-slightly, displaying his curiosity.

The younger boy grinned and it became real again. With his sickly face and way-too-big-but-comfy clothing, he looked a little ridiculous and a little on the deranged side. However, the boy was sick and probably not completely right in the head at the moment so Jason let it slide for the time being. "Well, considering how many times I've vomited in random people's trashcans the past few days, I'd say I have the flu but I'm no medical expert."

Awesome. _Just_ what Jason was hoping for... _The flu_...

"Wonderful." The ebony-haired male mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at the greatness of it all. He let out another sigh, shook his head, and then looked back over to where Danny was still grinning at him ridiculously. Jason turned around and began rummaging through the cabinets of his temporary living space. "You hungry?"

The sounds of Danny's stomach rumbling echoed from the living room.

"Well, that's all the answer I need." Jason stated, grabbing a box and turning around. He was pleased to see that Danny actually looked mildly embarrassed, blushing while he relaxed on the couch. The young man walked over to the sofa and handed the box he had grabbed to Danny, who took it and looked the box over.

"Saltines? Seriously?"

"They're easy on the stomach so you don't vomit in half an hour. If you're still hungry when you finish the box, we'll see about trying something more filling." Jason stated, getting the teenager to grin sheepishly before digging into the box, not really caring all that much as it _was_ food and he was _starving_. Jason nodded and watched with a shake of his head, although inside he knew he would've done the same thing at that age.

Before the ebony-haired man could walk away and get his own food, Danny looked up at him and asked "Do I irritate you at all?"

"Only when your mouth is moving."

Danny grinned and munched on a Saltine. Once he had swallowed, he said "I know it's late but I have to warn you; people say I'm a smart-ass."

"Oh Danny..." Jason said, smiling sweetly as if he found the warning endearing. He reached out and patted the boy's cheek gently, making Danny watch him warily with his first words to the older male ringing in his ears. Jason just continued to smile, ignoring how creeped out the teen was. "First you must be smart. Otherwise, you're just an ass."

As Jason walked back to the kitchen, he had to listen to Danny roar with laughter and then cough violently through his mirth as he choked on his own spit.

Over the next couple of days, Danny stayed mostly on the couch as he recovered. Jason was surprised to see him get over the flu rather quickly when he wasn't trying to regain his health by hiding in a refrigerator box and under a dozen, thick blankets. While Danny's quick recovery was seen as a blessing to the boy, Jason was stressed out with what to do with the boy once he was a-ok again, having gotten nothing out of the boy during their 'talks.' Typical street-kid move, especially with a total stranger.

Speaking of talks, _man_ could the boy run his mouth! He never seemed to stop unless he was sleeping or working on the laptop. The only thing Jason truly liked when he talked was that the boy sure was witty and could counter anything he said, which proved for some very interesting conversations, debates, and arguments.

Of course, the kid didn't stop Jason from going out and doing the things he needed to around town. Danny had no idea of what he was doing and Jason intended to keep it that way. So the boy didn't snoop around the apartment while he was gone, Jason always made sure something good was on TV and gave a spare laptop to the boy so he could keep himself occupied. Jason also left the option for food open always.

Things started becoming rocky, though, as Danny continued to get healthier and Jason pressed for answers. The younger of the two didn't want to give up any info, not even a last name, and usually attempted sleep when Jason tried interrogating. However, Jason wouldn't have any of that crap and kept the boy awake until he grew tired of asking over and over again.

In the end, it really didn't matter though. Jason woke up on day five of what he considered 'kid-care' and found Danny had fled during the night. He left the blanket lying on the couch and a scribbled note on the coffee-table. Jason found that his spare backpack had been taken, along with some food and cash. It didn't bother him all that much though.

Street-kids would be street-kids. He would've done the same thing, back in the day.

The greatest thing about Danny becoming missing was that he didn't stay missing for long, much to Jason's infinite irritation and amusement.

The young man was on one of his nightly excursions as his new persona, having just finished scaring the eight most prosperous drug-dealers in Gotham with his AK-47. Now all he had to do was wait for his income to start coming in so he could stop drawing from Talia's funds and cut ties with her completely.

On his way home, he just happened to see Danny running from what Jason knew was a known meth-operation. It was one of the smaller ones but they did bring in good money, somehow managing to make just as much product as the bigger operations. Jason was sure they planned on expanding their 'business' sometime in the future.

However, the guy that ran the place was chasing after Danny, who had a very nice looking bag thrown over his shoulder, and the guy had a pistol. Gunfire rang through the night and the only reason Danny was getting away was because the little bastard was fast, knew the streets, and was constantly weaving in and out of passageways faster than the older man could.

Jason said a curse before shooting his grapple and swinging down from the rooftop very quickly. He passed the head of the meth-operation, shooting him in the back as he did. Quickly after, Jason shoved his handgun in its holster right before he swung by Danny, grabbing the kid by the waist as they swept towards a lower rooftop. As he was grabbed, Danny yelled "_HOLY CRAP!_"

Good. The kid deserved to be freaked out a little for getting himself in trouble like that.

As Jason landed on the rooftop and released Danny from his hold, the teen stumbled away but Jason grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and said "You little dumb-ass! I can't believe you managed to get yourself in trouble so fucking quickly! That's _got_ to be some kind of record!"

"Um... Do I know you?" Danny asked, looking the intimidating, taller figure up and down with his wary blue eyes. He tugged at his arm but Jason didn't release him as he registered what the younger male had said to him.

...oh _SHIT_. He was still wearing the fucking red helmet and body armor.

Jason began mentally kicking himself the head _for such a stupid mistake_. Every mentor he ever had would kill him for such a mistake. How could he be so thorough with his work one minute and then slip in such a way the next moment?! It just didn't make sense! Fate wanted to ruin him! "No but I've seen you around town."

"You sure? I mean, your voice is sort of familiar." Danny commented, continuing to study the much taller figure. He hummed to himself, tilting his head to the side while he tried matching the voice to a person he had seen or met recently. Jason prayed Danny had all but pushed him from his mind, despite the fact the younger boy had stayed with him for a few days and he knew it was a lost cause.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ He was _so. Fucking. Screwed._

Suddenly, Danny's eyes widened at Jason and he seemed to pale when he realized who was under the helmet. His entire body went lax in a second and his jaw hung limply in its socket, shocked. "The fuck... _Jason?!_"

..._dammit._

"Holy crap! I knew you were involved in something illegal!" Danny said, a giant fucking grin spreading across his face as he finally wrenched himself free from Jason's grasp. He looked the older up and down with a new light, his grin splitting his face in half. "OOO, and you're going all-out, I see. Are you actually evil or are you just some Batman fan-boy that really wants to get his ass handed to him by his hero? There have been a few of those lately. Hehe, losers."

Jason sighed irritably under his helmet and began walking away. "My business is my business. Now stay away from drug-dealing pimps that would happily shoot you in the head or strangle you with their bare hands. I don't want this to become routine, understood?"

"Hey, could I stay with you for a little longer?" Danny asked, grinning nervously at the back of Jason's head.

The man stopped, felt his anger rise, and turned around so he could look at the smaller figure rubbing his arm anxiously. Danny now seemed eager for something but Jason couldn't pinpoint what exactly. "_Hell no. _You weren't supposed to stay with me last time but I didn't know where to take you. Be grateful I haven't called the cops."

"Come on, please! It won't be for long, a day at most, and whatever reason you're thinking of, that's not why I'm asking. Hear me out."

"What? You gonna ask to use my computer?"

"...actually, yes."

Jason stared for a moment at Danny's surprised but amused grin. He obviously meant what he said but Jason really couldn't help but feel annoyed with the young boy. "You're joking."

"Not this time! I'm completely serious. See, by most people's standards, I'm considered a 'tech genius.' Computers have always been my thing. When I was ten, I finally wanted to learn more than you could at a school or from regular old adults. So I kind of snuck away from where I was staying and began the fun journey of finding other tech geniuses in the criminal world since they'd really be the only ones that would teach me what I want to know to the fullest extent." Danny explained, tilting his head to the side. "My last mentor was named Noah Kuttler."

"Calculator." Jason stated, remembering the villain clearly.

"The one and only." Danny said, still grinning. "I learned a ton from him but, well, he kinda finally had to send me away because I'm an evil little prick that way that loves to annoy the hell out of people. The only problem is, I didn't yet have another genius to go to after him, despite being with him for a very long time. And I kinda find them through the internet but I don't have a computer..."

"Go rob a Best Buy."

"Those computers are crap and you know it!"

Jason sighed, wished he could rub his face, and thought about it for a moment. Finally, he replied "Fine. You can use my computer. But once you've got the info you need, you're gone, alright?"

"Done." Danny replied, grinning.

Needless to say, that's not quite what happened.

Danny ended up staying with Jason for a few extra days and the young adult found he didn't mind the teen hanging around. Now that they were aware of who the other was and what they each did, they didn't feel like they had to dance around the other and act natural. They just lived, for the time being, in the same space and were equally respectful of each other's space.

Jason also learned a lot from Danny.

Over the years Jason had been dead and then enraptured in an autistic state of living, technology took a huge leap forward and there was a whole new bar to what was standard compared to three or four years before. Talia had found teachers to bring him back up to speed but all the teachers had been really bad at teaching and had to explain things a dozen times before Jason caught on. It was really the only thing Jason hadn't excelled at when he was visiting different mentors (and, occasionally, killing them off).

However, Danny knew how to explain things in the simplest way possible and rarely had to repeat himself. He didn't bother with fancy terms, saying they were typically completely useless anyways, and just spoke in a language that Jason could speak as well. In a few days, he became more up-to-date with technology than the time he spent with all his other teachers _combined_.

In return, Jason taught Danny some basic martial arts so he wasn't completely defenseless out on the streets. The boy had a little trouble learning because, for one, they did it in the apartment and, two, he was much more used to using his head than he was his body. However, after awhile, he did catch on to the moves Jason showed him and could defend himself from any of the usual nobody pimps on the street.

Of course, those couple of days came to an end and Danny packed up to leave, having found some nobody through Calculator's systems that was highly intelligible. As the boy fixed his bag on his shoulder, Danny turned to where Jason was watching from the sofa and asked "Need anything else before I go?"

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you're ever stuck on the streets again, just come find me, ok?" Jason asked, looking at the laptop in his lap as he utilized the skills Danny had taught him. The young man looked up in time to see Danny beam before he nodded his willingness to come back anytime he needed to.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll do that." Danny said before waving and leaving through the window.

Jason gave a small wave after before turning back to his laptop. After-all, he still had work to do.

* * *

**One quick thing: EVERYONE CALL THE LITTLE DEVIL-CHILD, SWEETYKINZ, FIRECRACKER. DO IT~!**

**Alright, this is the bonus chapter everyone! As you can see, I had lots of fun thinking this up. I'm aware they weren't _nearly_ as funny as the other chapters but I got the idea after watching/reading Batman: Under the Red Hood for the six-billionth time and, well, it's a feely storyline. Deal with it.**

**You can also see I played with their ages a little bit. I wanted to keep two of the scenes where they were friends but I also wanted to have fun seeing one of them being older than the other because those kinds of relationships are just so endearing to me and these two would be adorable together in their toughness. Haha!**

**Hope to see you all on another story! Kodi out!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following: _Cheekymanwaffle, Pirony, Uber Kewl, ThunderFriends._**

**Reviews:**

**Anime Hotty Lover. 18: Oh my gosh, I know. That show scared me into never, ever committing a crime. Ever. Haha!**

**Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Haha, thanks! The reference is to a show that records kids who are signed up for a program to show them what prison life is like since they're troublemakers. It's really intense, dude.**

**KuriMaster13: Thanks. And still no. I have a tendency to put things off when people continue to bring it up because I know it ticks them off (ask Kinzy or my sisters).**

**Sarra Torrens: Sorry. Never watched Supernatural and I'll never remember any of that! Haha! Thank you!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Glad to hear you thought so too! Haha!**

**Ninuhuju: Aw, thanks dude! I'm so happy to hear!**

**Expergiscimini: Not. At. _All!_ Haha, idiots!**

**Uber Kewl: Thanks for all the reviews! I highly enjoyed them!**

**Guest(1): Haha! Beyond Scared Straight is just a show that records a program for troublemaking kids that pretty much shows them what prison life is like. It's pretty intense.**

**KINZ-BEAR: ****Beyond Scared Straight is just a show that records a program for troublemaking kids that pretty much shows them what prison life is like and scare them out of trouble. *thumbs up* I'M GLAD YOU LIKED BIG GUNS! :D I would love to see anti-heroes/heroes randomly eating pizza somewhere. It'd be perfect. I'll probably do something with these two again so no worries... XD All those turns were ridiculous but of course they can remember them, right?**

**Candy Phantom: How would that work?**

**Poohbearmorris: They would be awesome on that show. Haha! I only hide under the blanket when I'm thinking of stalkers and the house starts creaking mysteriously.**


End file.
